


Per una scommessa

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, F/M, Fluff, Italia, Italy, London, Londra, Love, Love Story, One Direction Band - Freeform, Sentimentale, friend, one direction - Freeform, romantic, romentico, scommessa, storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Una serata con gli amici, qualche bicchiere di troppo ed eccolo... il famoso Niall Horan coinvolto in un scommessa che non avrebbe mai fatto e che di certo non intendeva perdere, anche se tutto era contro di lui.Ed è così che entra in gioco Emma Williams, una giovane donna che ama la vita, il pizzo, i vestiti; una stilista in grado di farsi ricordare con le sue meravigliose creazioni.Due opposti che si attraggono, due mondi e due persone completamente diverse che il destino farà incontrare e... Un'avvincente storia d'amore.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Other(s)





	1. Prologo

  
  
  
  
Incantevole.   
Sì, era questa la parola che Emma aveva usato, almeno fino a quando non era crollato tutto.  
Ora, giorno dopo giorno, cercando di raccogliere i pezzi della sua vita e del suo cuore. Non che l'irlandese stesse meglio eh! Niall lottava con tutto se stesso per non prendere il telefono e chiamarla; voleva sistemare tutto, ma era difficile dato che lui era era parte del problema.  
«Ora basta!» esclamò urlando Shay, entrando nella sua stanza e buttandola letteralmente dal letto.  
«Sono stanca di vederti cosi. Ho lasciato che ti leccassi le ferite, ma ora basta. Alzati e rimetti in piedi la tua vita »aggrendedola continuò con gli occhi furenti e gesticolando, ma Emma non poteva ribattere, lo sapeva, non quando Shay l'aveva avvertita.  
«Eddai!» sbuffando disse, facendo gli occhi da cucciola e rimettendosi in piedi mentre la foto che teneva sul comodino cadde inavvertitamente.  
Si tuffò invano per salvarla e quando anche quell'ultimo ricordo andò in pezzi, lo prese come un segno e si lasciò cadere sul letto a peso morto, mentre si portava le mani sul viso e la lente e le lacrime calde all'esterno.   
Nonostante tutti quei mesi le lacrime non l'avevano abbandonata; sapeva che doveva andare avanti, ma lei lo amava ancora così tanto da sognare le sue parole la notte, vedere il suo viso la mattina e pensare a tutti i messaggi scambiati durante il giorno.  
Erano cosi felici e ... ancora non capiva come tutto era crollato così velocemente da non darle il tempo di mettere un riparo il suo cuore.  
Non poteva perdonarlo. Le mancava ma stavolta aveva messo se stessa un primo posto e non poteva semplicemente dimenticare ogni cosa, non stavolta.

«Shay» sussurrò appena il nome dell'amica, ma lei aveva già capito. Si avvicina e si abbracciano, si lascia che si sfogasse, almeno in quel momento non si fa la ramanzina.  
«Passerà. Sei forte. Tu, Emma, puoi farcela »affermando dolcemente mentre passava la mano ad accarezzarle i capelli e con l'altra la stringeva a sé.  
Non c'era bisogno di dirle nulla, si conosceva sin da bambine, era condiviso da tutto e se dopo tutti quegli anni erano ancora insieme, significava che la loro amicizia era prima e ogni altra cosa, anche se non mancavano momenti di crisi. Shay sapeva che Emma amava Niall, cosi come lui amava lei; volevo che non fosse cosi, ma dopotutto quell'irlandese aveva conquistato tutti anche se ora l'avrebbe preso volentieri a schiaffi.

**** 

_«Ehi, piccola» la chiamò Niall, mentre lei era ai fornelli che stava preparando la cena nella sua mise casalinga che lo faceva impazzire e la rendeva ancora più dolce.  
Non voleva voluto farlo, si ripeteva che avrebbe aspettato e alla fine si rimangiava le parole, tuttavia prima di ogni altra cosa si potrebbe essere un momento per sé e rimaneva un osservarla silenziosamente e poi distogliendo di poco lo sguardo la chiamava vedendola girarsi e fargli un sorriso che era destinato solo a lui e che solo lui poteva affermare di aver visto per la prima volta.   
«Così che non era previsto, ma ...» e non ha fatto in tempo nemmeno a finire la frase che ha chioma di capelli ricci e castani spuntò dalla porta con gli occhi innocenti che chiedevano di entrare.  
«Harry!» esclamò dolcemente pulendosi le mani sul grembiule e correggendo ad abbracciarlo sotto lo sguardo di vetro di Niall.  
Era geloso, lo era sempre stato e __non poteva essere una colpa.  
Era bellissima e sapeva che fuori doveva condividerla con il mondo, ma a casa la voleva tutta per sé.   
«Ma da dove sei entrato?» domandò non appena si tolse la giacca e il poggiò sul bracciolo della sedia, abbassando gli occhi di colpo.  
Non ha dovuto, si è sentito in colpa perché sapeva che l'amico sarebbe finito nei guai. Lui alzò il suo sguardo verso quello di lei, sorrise, si spostò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e fece finta di nulla, ma ecco che Emma ci arrivò.   
«Niall» urlando mettendo le mani sui fianchi e facendo roteare i suoi occhi verso l'alto.  
«Non ti avevo per caso detto che dovevi togliere le chiavi da sotto lo zerbino perché chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare?» chiese, ma sapeva che era più di un'affermazione.   
«Io non sono chiunque» s'intromette Harry facendola ridere prima che lei le passasse le mani nei capelli e glieli scompigliasse.   
Emma lo sapeva che il ricco lo odiava, eppure lei lo faceva lo stesso.  
«Sei speciale, lo sai vero?» affermò retorico lui, allungando il braccio, attirandola verso di sé e abbracciandola poco prima di baciargli il fronte.  
Avevano fatto amicizia subito, era quello con cui era riuscita a legare di più, lo stesso che non smetteva di tanto in tanto Niall.  
«Lo sapete che sono qui?» domandò infastidito il moro, che colse l'occasione di tirare la sua ragazza a sé, baciandola sulle labbra delicatamente in segno di possesso, così da sottolineare all'amico di chi fosse quella donna mozzafiato.  
«Sei incorreggibile. Non puoi essere geloso di Harry »nel suo critico, nel punto critico per lui.  
«Non lo sono e che ...» il suo sguardo disse tutto, lo era eccome, ma non poteva farci nulla.  
Emma Williams era sua.  
«Scusate ... ehm ... non vorrei interrompere, ma io ... ho fama» sussurrò, facendo ridere i due, consapevoli che sarebbe stato sempre così, che nonostante tutto Harry rimaneva sempre Harry._  


Non era possibile. Era passato un dannatissimo mese e Niall continuava a prendere il telefono per poi lanciarlo sul letto. Era così vicino al chiamarla, ma poi ricordava il suo viso e la delusione che vi aveva letto, il dolore per aver sentito quelle parole e ... ci ripensava. No, non poteva farle questo, anche se tutto l'urlava di smettere di fare l'idiota e comportarsi da uomo.   
Si passò distrattamente una mano sul viso, la sua espressione non era cambiata tanto, ma non riusciva nemmeno più a fermarsi davanti a uno specchio senza farsi paura. I suoi amici continuano a cercarlo, ci hanno provato e l'avevano costretto ad andare al pub alcuni giorni prima, quando era finito per ubriacarsi e raccontato tutti i suoi problemi al barista, il quale è stato consigliato un bravo psicologo.  
Ripensandoci ora, Niall rideva, ma allo stesso tempo il suo cuore si lacerava, mentre la distanza tra i due si fa sempre più pesante.  
Non era così che doveva finire, anzi non doveva proprio finire. Lo sapeva lui come lo sapeva lei, erano destinati a stare insieme, solo che stavolta per avere quel per sempre che si erano promessi bisognava che anche il destino li spingesse verso quella direzione.  
Il suono del telefono catturò la sua attenzione tanto che si vide il cantante saltare per casa e raggiungere l'assistenza che non sorride di strillare con la sua voce e quella di Emma. Ricordava bene quando registrato registrato quella canzone fatta all'improvviso senza pensarci su di lui aveva poi inserito come suoneria.  
Prese il telefono tra le mani mentre il cuore batteva all'impazzata, chiuse gli occhi, respira a pieni polmoni e lo girò. Rimase a fissare il display per pochi secondi che sembrarono ore e con mani tremanti lo stringi nel palmo facendo diventare le nocche bianche; sentì la rabbia che pian piano stava rimontando dentro di lui, lasciando indietro la delusione che vi si parò davanti dato che non era lei. Doveva smetterla, se la ripeteva tutte le volte, ma di fronte a momenti come quelli ogni promessa appariva infranta perché solo al sentire il suo nome, lui diventava una persona che non era mai stato.  
"Harry il troppo Styles" - così lo aveva registrato - continuava a chiamare.  
Era da più di un mese che non parlava e il riccio non aveva smesso di chiamarlo, cercando in tutti i modi di farsi perdonare. Sì, aveva provato di tutto, perfino ad appostarsi sotto casa sua per aspettare di vederlo uscire e potergli parlare, ma quella volta aveva ricevuto un pugno in pieno viso. Harry era allora passato ai metodi più tradizionali come email, messaggi, chiamate ecc .. Il loro rapporto era così freddilo che persino in Alaska si sentiva più caldo. Non abbiamo mai avuto un litigio così grave, ma nonostante Niall ci provava, non poteva perdonarlo e Harry ... lui si sentiva distrutto perché gli mancava quella parte di sé che si completava solo quando era con l'amico. E ora che gli One Direction è tornati, tutti si chiedevano come fosse fatto.

E se il destino ancora una volta avesse fatto la sua mossa? Non sarei stato salvato nessuno?

Spazio d'autrice:

E 'la prima volta che mi aggiungo in una storia con più capitoli su Niall, prima avevo solo scritto storie brevi, ma ho preso coraggio e quindi eccomi qui.

Vi sono già circa 44 capitoli, cercherò di pubblicare con regolarità una volta a settimana, almeno fin quando non avrò tutti i capitoli pronti.   
Sì, perchè dopo pubblicherò almeno 2 volte a settimana.

Intanto vediamo anche come va la storia, se vi piacerà e cosa ne pensate.

Il prologo, selezionato di tutto.  
  
[**_QUI_**](https://youtu.be/KyAvTqd25Pg) vi lascio il trailer della storia. Qualche piccola Informazione ....  
Vieni potete VEDERE nel video, Niall e presente con parti di video di Che ho Preso in giro per il web, invece per Quanto riguarda Emma e Gli Altri personaggi o Altre scena Sono stato Prese da Che Dio ci Aiuti, serie tv italiana, che mi aiuta a spiegare un pò la storia. Sì, perché era difficile trovare un film da cui trarre le scene che mi servivano, invece quelle che sono perfette per ciò che voglio raccontare.  
E 'il mio primo booktrailer .... siate clementi.  
  
Per quanto riguarda l'avere un quadro più chiaro sui personaggi e l'ambientazione nel link **_[QUI](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/162256441/write/633381832)_** vi lascerò quelle che ho pensato si adattassero alla mia idea. Il link vi riporta un wattpad perché avevo già pubblicato lì, tutto e li ho raccolti in un'unica pagina che mi riportava meglio. E quindi ... bando alle chiacchiere ....  
  
Buona lettura;)

Claire


	2. Capitolo 1: No birra, No party!

Non poteva crederci, era giunto alla sua ultima tappa del tour e ora non gli rimaneva che tornare indietro.   
Quella sera si sarebbe scatenato, poteva giurarlo tanto che lo avrebbero preso per pazzo.   
Era negli States a West Palm Beach e ogni cosa di quella città lo attraeva anche se ovviamente non aveva avuto modo di visitarla come meritava.   
Non lo avrebbe ammesso, non ad alta voce almeno, ma in alcuni momenti gli mancava la libertà; gli sarebbe piaciuto girare per la città senza essere riconosciuto e vivere ogni momento senza preoccuparsi di dove andare.   
Amava ciò che era riuscito a conquistare, ma talvolta era un peso e non poterlo condividere con i suoi amici non aiutava.   
Si stava deprimendo, si disse che così non poteva andare e allora decise di fare una pazzia o almeno era quella la sua intenzione.  
Fu fermato ancor prima di partire; sbuffò, lasciò cadere le mani sui fianchi, chiuse gli occhi e sognò di girare la città con solo una mappa tra le mani e i suoi amati occhiali da sole. La consolazione era solo una: avrebbe cantato all'anfiteatro Coral Sky e non vedeva l'ora. Aveva letto che era un posto magnifico, le foto lo incantavano e quindi non rimaneva che mettersi a lavoro.  
Il suo staff lo circondava, facevano prove, sistemavano fili, luci, suoni e tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito, eppure anche se con il corpo era lì, con la testa si trovava tra le strade di West Palm Beach e fino a quel momento non sentiva nemmeno l'ansia; tuttavia quando il manager gli disse che mancavano due ore al sound check, ogni cosa sfumò e l'agitazione prese il sopravvento.  
Decise allora di prendersi del tempo, doveva ritrovare quella calma di prima, sentirsi in pace e tranquillo perché non sarebbe sorto nessun problema mentre era sul palco, non come quella volta a Milano. Quello era stato uno dei maggiori momenti di stress, la sua voce si era incrinata e l'agitazione si era fatta avanti, un attimo che gli era sembrato infinito ma che in realtà si era risolto in un batter d'occhio. Era persino riuscito a prendere in giro gli italiani per la loro pronuncia prima di cantare un'altra canzone insieme a tutto il pubblico.  
Quei ricordi lo colpirono particolarmente e sembrò rilassarsi; aveva la netta sensazione che quell'ultima tappa lo avrebbe portato in cima, ancor di più di quanto già fosse.  
Era ritornato il Niall di sempre, ma prima di lasciare il camerino e addentrarsi nell'atmosfera ormai a lui familiare, il suo telefono prese a suonare incessantemente e corse ad afferrarlo. Erano i ragazzi e la sua espressione sbalordita ne era la conferma.   
«Ehi, guys» li salutò impacciato, stranito per come fosse uscita la sua voce.  
«Nialler» gridarono tutti all'unisono facendo sì che il moro allontanasse il telefono dall'orecchio e si mettesse a ridere.  
Ecco, erano quelli alcuni dei momenti che gli mancavano di più.   
«Ora, sarò anche su di giri, e forse anche troppo perché tra poco vado in concerto, ma potete dirmi cosa fate tutti insieme?» e nonostante quella domanda fosse facile, dall'altra parte si udirono vari borbottii, qualcuno rideva.  
«Ehm... forse perché... Sei il solito scemo» affermò Louis facendo alzare gli occhi al cantante per quell'affermazione che non gli mancava per niente.  
«Oh forse perché... ci mancavi» d'un tratto affermò Harry, ritrovandosi con gli occhi degli amici addosso e facendo sorridere Niall.   
«Beh, per quello non ci voleva mica che fossi un genio. É normale che vi mancavo, sopratutto perché... non sapete a chi fare gli scherzi» e tutti si misero a ridere.  
La pressione che sentiva aveva abbandonato completamente il suo corpo, adesso l'adrenalina scorreva nelle sue vene e...gli sarebbe piaciuto averli là con lui.  
«Sei per caso morto? Mica ti sei trasformato in una delle nostre fan che sviene nel momento in cui le rivolgiamo la parola?» prova a chiedere ancora Louis ricevendo un'occhiataccia dagli altri.  
No, non doveva lasciarsi sopraffare ma..gli mancavano quei tre svitati.  
«È solo che.... mi mancate. Sono arrivato qua e non faccio altro che pensare alle nostre ultime tappe e a tutte quelle che negli anni abbiamo condiviso e... »  
«Stai diventando sentimentale Niall» lo ribeccò Liam, raggiunto subito dopo da Louis.  
«E poi dicono che lo sono i papà»  
«Su questo avrei da ridire... cioè, basta vedere Louis» affermò Harry ridacchiando, ma l'amico non se la sentì, tanto che alla fine fece una faccia buffa e lo abbracciò solo per fargli capire di avere torto.  
«Ragazzi... dai... dobbiamo dirglielo» tentò Liam, mentre gli altri due scuotevano la testa intimandolo di stare zitto e di finirla con i capricci.  
Niall si sentiva tagliato fuori, forse per la prima volta da tempo pensò che qualcosa tra di loro si fosse sgretolato, ma quello che lui non sapeva e che quei tre ragazzi lo conoscevano bene e sapevano quanto quel momento significava per un cantante.  
«Niall posso sentire gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello in moto, cosa c'è che ti turba?»  
«Nulla, davvero sono felice e triste, stanco ed eccitato... cioè sapete com'é...»  
«Sì, appunto. Vieni ad aprirci che é meglio» disse d'un fiato Liam non riuscendo più a trattenersi.  
Era basito, come uno stupido andò alla porta per aprirla e solo quando lo fece si accorse che erano davvero là. Il giovane cantante rimase esterrefatto, non muoveva un muscolo, la sua espressione era scioccata, anche se quel termine non riusciva a definire bene la situazione, gli occhi gli stavano uscendo dalle orbite, era completamente imbambolato per quella sorpresa.  
Liam ridacchiava, Harry stava filmando la scena e Beh... Louis non poteva non fare la sua entrata.  
«Ve lo avevo detto che sarebbe finito come le nostre fan?» affermò divertito girandosi verso i compagni per poi riportare l'attenzione all'amico che sembrava caduto in trans.  
«Voi... siete... davvero... qui?» farfugliò Niall, mentre si spostò dall'ingresso per aprire tutta la porta e farli accomodare.  
Era un sogno si disse, non potevano essere davvero là, non che non avrebbero potuto, ma... era solo un sogno continuava a ripetersi.  
Liam gli passò accanto scompigliandogli i capelli, Harry lo abbracciò e Louis... lui fece il solito. Niall si spaventò quando lo vide entrare e allo stesso tempo seppe che non avrebbe avuto davvero il coraggio di farlo lui.  
Ebbene, il signorino Tomlinson entrò con una parrucca bionda che sembrava vera, una felpa da donna, dei pantaloni della tuta che sul sedere riportava la scritta "i love one direction" e gli immancabili occhiali da sole.   
Tutti ridevano e Niall era sconvolto, era possibile che quel ragazzo non smettesse di stupirlo? Erano anni che si conoscevano e lui non era mai cambiato, anche se da quando era diventato padre era più dolce e affettuoso ma con moderazione perchè... sì, come diceva lui, troppa dolcezza causa il diabete.   
«Vieni qui, fatti abbracciare Nialler» e non se lo fece ripetere e mentre stringeva il moro i suoi occhi luccicavano e le sue labbra accennavano ad uno splendido sorriso.   
«Dovrei chiamarti Louis o Louise?» chiese divertito. Rimasero a scherzare ancora per un po', almeno fino a quando la voce saggia di Harry non riportò tutti alla realtà ricordando che quella sera avrebbe dovuto tenere un concerto. Lui li avrebbe voluti sul palco come regalo di chiusura del suo tour, ma non poteva chiederlo, non perché gli avrebbero detto di no, ma per non fare uno sgarbo ai suoi fans che non avevano avuto quest'opportunità nelle altre tappe del tour. Eppure la sua testa si era già messa all'opera, aveva in programma altro per il mondo e sapeva che gli One direction avrebbero approvato.

****

Il concerto era finito, Niall si rilassò e non appena mise piede in camerino, fu assaltato dai suoi amici ancora carichi di adrenalina.  
«E ora si va a festeggiare» esordì Louis, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere sapendo che quella sera avrebbero finito per ubriacarsi, ma non Niall, o forse era quello che credeva.  
Prima di lasciare tutto, volle fare una piccola follia, pur se quella definizione era sbagliata. Diede il telefono al suo staff e cosi fecero ogni membro della band, ognuno di loro avrebbe fatto una diretta su un canale social diverso. Iniziò così la diretta: con quei quattro ragazzi, il loro saluto alle fan, la spiegazione buffa di come mai si trovassero insieme e poi... poi arrivò quel momento che avrebbe fatto morire tutti. Senza rendersene conto iniziarono a cantare facendo dei mash up con le loro canzoni prese da album differenti e persino dopo mezz'ora, loro si stavano divertendo regalando a tutti un concerto in stile One Direction. Sì, con tanto di balli, risate e divertimento. Giunsero al clou quando ognuno di loro cantò un pezzo delle proprie canzoni da singoli; infine salutando tutti promisero che lo avrebbero rifatto, che dovevano seguirli e chissà... sì, chissà magari le sorprese non sarebbero finite. Oh, per i fans sì, almeno quella sera, ma per Niall... stava tutto incominciando e ancora non sapeva quanto nei guai fosse.  
Cosi mentre il suo staff sistemava il tutto, Niall si prendeva una sera per se stesso da passare con gli amici, l'unica direzione sarebbe stata quella che loro avrebbero deciso.  
«Sarebbe il caso di fermarci finché siamo in tempo» ammise la voce della coscienza di Harry, anche se poco dopo si mise a ridere e calò giù un altro bicchiere di uno strano colore.  
«Disse colui che appena entrato aveva detto io non bevo e ora si sta scolando una bottiglia intera» lo ribecco Liam, mentre Niall continuava a guardarsi intorno per paura che qualcuno li potesse riconoscere.  
«Nialler... smettila di preoccuparti e goditi questo momento» disse Louis, passandogli un bicchiere con della vodka, ma che lui cambiò con della birra irlandese, anche se non era paragonabile a quella di casa.  
Quella sera non era solo per Niall, ma per tutti loro perché tutti, nessun escluso, avevano bisogno di quel momento di libertà.  
«Dovremmo fare qualcosa d'indicativo» affermò il moro convinto richiamando sei paia di occhi su di sè.  
Lui accennò a un sorriso, gli altri lo guardarono e poco dopo scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Sì, e tu dovresti vedere la tua faccia» lo riprese Harry, ritornando a fare ciò che stava facendo: bere.  
Niall non riusciva a credere che ora poteva riposarsi, prendere del tempo per sé, per la sua famiglia e... per l'amore. Ecco qual era il problema. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma nonostante i suoi amici si trovassero in situazioni sentimentali instabili, erano stati comunque legati, in quanto a lui... nulla di serio, nulla che valeva la pena raccontare; forse complice qualche bicchiere di troppo, si sentì invadere dalla nostalgia e malinconia.  
Si ripeté che era solo stanchezza e mancanza di casa, ma quando vide una bellissima ragazza entrare i suoi occhi luccicarono tanto da non passare inosservati.

_"E' il danno era fatto" si disse mentalmente maledicendosi._

Chiedeva pietà con gli occhi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a scappare, non quella sera quando erano parecchio alticci, persino lui non riusciva più a mantenere il filo del discorso, tanto da non ricordarsi per cosa fosse triste.  
«Che cos'era?» domandò Liam sottovoce, evitando che Louis e Harry sentissero, cosa alquanto impossibile giacché si stavano battibeccando su chi fosse più fico.  
«Che cos'era cosa?» provò a sviare facendo finta di nulla, ma non attaccava e lo sapeva.  
Tirò un sospiro facendo alzare e abbassare le spalle e riguardò verso la direzione di prima, ma la ragazza misteriosa era scomparsa.  
«Penso che non incontrerò mai la ragazza giusta» disse tutto d'un fiato e, solo quando udì le parole che erano uscite dalla sua maledetta bocca, si accorse del vuoto che portava e che non era riuscito ad ammettere, non fino a quel momento.  
«Ma che stai dicendo?» lo riproverò Harry ma Niall nemmeno ci prestò attenzioni, perché senza offesa per l'amico ma non era in grado di capirlo, non quanto la sua vita amorosa facesse più schifo della sua.  
«Voi avete Brianna e Cheryl e...»  
«E guarda com'è finita» affermarono all'unisono Liam e Louis sorridendo appena, ma cambiarono subito argomento perché quello non era né il momento né lo stato per parlarne.  
Harry era fin troppo silenzioso, guardava il suo bicchiere e continuava a bere, mentre gli altri poco dopo lo seguirono. Non c'era niente di meglio che annegare il dolore nell'alcol, l'unico rimedio che faceva passare ogni cosa, almeno all'apparenza.  
Nessuno parlò, rimasero ognuno a riflettere nei propri pensieri, la situazione stava diventando troppo opprimente, doveva fare qualcosa.  
«Da una sera di alcol sfrenato stiamo finendo a una sera di mai una gioia e... no, questo non va bene» convenne serio. Prese il bicchiere in mano, invitò a fare lo stesso e alla fine brindarono con l'ennesimo bicchierino .  
«Ci serve...» provò Liam, ma fu interrotto da Louis che sicuramente non stava per dire la stessa cosa dell'amico.  
«Una scommessa?» esordì, facendo impallidire Niall, sorridere Liam ed esaltare Harry.  
«Oh sì! Una di quelle belle, piccanti e... interessanti» esclamò schiacciando l'occhio al moro facendosi capire subito, mentre gli altri due amici rimasero ignari.  
«Siate seri» li ammonì Liam cercando di proteggerlo, ma ormai era consolidato che quando Harry e Louis si mettevano d'accordo nessuno riusciva a contraddirli. Beh, quella sera era così, di certo non un bene per Niall o forse sì. Dipendeva dai punti di vista.  
Poteva sentire gli ingranaggi delle loro menti, razionalmente provava una piccola paura, ma la parte di sé stesso inebriata dall'alcol era eccitata e su di giri.  
Liam sbiancò quando i due amici sfidarono Niall, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e convincere gli amici a non fare qualcosa di così stupito, ma la sua lucidità vacillava e in quel momento non era proprio di aiuto.  
«Accetti?» domandarono Louis e Harry insieme, mentre tenevano lo sguardo puntato su Niall e lasciavano che i loro gesti e sguardi parlassero per lui.  
Era una sfida quella? Ebbene Niall Horan non si tirava indietro, ma quella sera avrebbe dovuto dato che non gli erano chiare le condizioni né tutto ciò che riguardava la scommessa e la ragazza.  
«Sì,accetto eccome» affermò tutto sorridendo alzando il calice e brindando a quella pazzia.

****

La luce del sole filtrava tra le finestre e nessuno di quei quattro ragazzi intendeva svegliarsi, non contava che erano le quatto di pomeriggio. No, assolutamente no; anche se c'erano qualcuno che non la pensava esattamente così.  
Dal bagno si sentivano strani rumori e qualcuno che sembrava vomitare anche l'anima; se non fosse stato così distrutto si sarebbe ricordato della scommessa accettata la sera di prima.  
Niall si tirò indietro i capelli, passò le mani sul viso poco prima di sciacquarlo per rinfrescarsi, poichè sentiva di stare per morire dopo essere stato investito da un camion.  
Beh, era un irlandese che beveva spesso birra, ma non talmente tanto da avere un atroce mal di testa, un senso di nausea costante e una memoria da pesce rosso.  
«Forza ragazzi alzatevi» gridò dalla soglia della stanza, avviandosi subito dopo in cucina senza aspettare le loro risposte per prendersi un bicchiere di acqua e un paio di pillole contro i post sbronza.  
Era seduto sul divano a fare zapping, anche se a volte faticava a vedere bene per quanto gli occhi gli bruciassero; prese il telefono per chiamare il servizio in camera e appena lo poggiò sul tavolino sopra la sua giacca intravide dei tovaglioli del bar.  
Non ricordava il motivo per cui li aveva portati con sé, ma quando i suoi occhi si posarono sull'intestazione rabbrividì.  
«Oh mio Dio» esclamò sgranando gli occhi, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e tenendo ancora la bocca aperta.

_"No, ti prego, dimmi che non l'ho fatto davvero" si chiese, ma sapeva che era così._

Ogni cosa pian piano cominciava a prendere forma e i suoi ricordi lentamente tornarono.

_"Oddio, l'ho fatto davvero" ripeté continuamente con l'espressione scioccata e terrorizzata._

Non era da lui, non era il tipo da fare scommesse sulle ragazze, sull'amore o qualsiasi cosa aveva fatto quella notte. La cosa peggiore fu quando con una mano tenne la lista e con l'altra aprì il suo profilo twitter e cercò la ragazza.  
Ecco, in quel momento Niall Horan capì di essere spacciato.  
Non avrebbe mai vinto quella scommessa e una parte di lui non voleva nemmeno vincerla, mentre l'altra parte era stuzzicata da ciò che sarebbe potuto essere.  
Chi avrebbe avuto la meglio? 

Spazio d'autrice:

Come promesso eccomi qui ad aggiornare il nuovo capitolo, ovviamente avrei dovuto farlo prima, ma tra studio e altri impegni non ci sono riuscita.

Adesso sì, che iniziamo davvero la storia, il prologo ci diceva ben poco, ma è da qui che tutto inizia.

Spero che la storia vi piaccia, io sto amando scriverla e... Sì, ho deciso di pubblicarla anche se non l'ho ancora finita, ma dato che sono a più di quindici capitoli pronti....   
Devo ovviamente revisionarli più volte, ma sono pronta man mano a pubblicarli.

Buona lettura.

PS. se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi piace.  
Non soffermati alle prime impressioni perchè ne vedremo delle belle e, non tutto è come sembra, o forse sì ;)

Claire 


	3. Capitolo 2: Surprise!

La sveglia del telefono suonava e nessuno sembrava darle retta, eppure quando qualche minuto dopo partì "Galway Girl" di Ed Sheeran una mano si allungò verso l'apparecchio e aprì gli occhi.  
Emma faceva fatica a svegliarsi come le persone comuni con il suono della sveglia, lei aveva bisogno di canzoni per iniziare bene la giornata e quel giorno toccava al rosso darle la carica giusta. Si stiracchiò, lasciò che ogni parte del suo corpo vibrasse fino a quando ogni osso riprese vita e poi, immancabilmente, sentì una voce roca parlare.  
«Buongiorno bellissima» ed Emma sorrise a quell'affermazione che, dopotutto ostentava a credere.  
Ma Emma lo era. Oh, lo era davvero tanto, ma qualcosa dentro di lei la portava a non crederle.  
Alzò gli occhi cercando di abituarsi alla luce e mentre portava la mano in aria, un piccolo volatile verde con il petto rosso si avvicinò e si poggiò sulle sue dita.  
Si sporse verso di lui, delicatamente fece passare un dito sulla sua testolina sentendo garghii come apprezzamento di quelle attenzioni.  
«Oh Jhonny, se tutti gli uomini fossero come te» esclamò sospirando tirandosi su e avviandosi in cucina per la sua ricca colazione che, come tutte le mattine, non sarebbe mancata.  
Ecco la seconda o meglio la terza cosa di cui Emma non poteva fare a meno: il cibo. Ingurgitava di tutto, era la classica ragazza di buona forchetta, ma tutti si chiedevano dove finiva il cibo che mangiava; tra l'altro c'era da dire che odiava lo sport. Beh, ovviamente se non si contava quello che faceva dal divano al tavolo per prendere il telecomando e ritornare a sedersi.  
Era così concentrata da non accorgersi nemmeno che la porta si era aperta e che una furia dai capelli castani si era palesata nella sua cucina.  
Emma sorrise vedendola agitata di primo mattino; quando lei era ancora in pigiama e il suo cervello non connetteva, la sua migliore amica Shay era di tutt'altro parere.  
«Calma. Calma. Non ho nemmeno ancora preso il caffè» sbuffo lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo e spostando con movimento frenetico i capelli all'indietro.  
«Io sono sveglia da...» iniziò a dire, ma guardò il suo orologio per essere precisa e riprese.  
«Esattamente da tre ore e tu... sei ancora in pigiama, cosa che ti avevo già detto di buttare perché... è imbarazzante soprattutto per chi ama la moda ed è una stilista»  
«Una stilista non famosa vorresti dire?»  
«Dettagli» affermò Shay alzando le mani convenendo che il discorso non ammetteva repliche per poi squadrarla di nuovo.  
«Un giorno di questi ti toglierò le chiavi» disse borbottando Emma, mentre portava alla bocca la sua tazza di latte dove prima aveva immerso un biscotto al cioccolato.  
«Che dici?», ma non le dette nemmeno il tempo di ribattere che ritornò alla carica.

_"Ma era troppo chiedere una colazione tranquilla?" si domandò, ma sapeva che quella era la sua routine._

Emma e Shay si conoscevano da anni e se c'erano cose che cambiavano la loro amicizia non erano tra quelle; nemmeno la mora che straparlasse e la sua inseparabile giacca di pelle nera.  
Voleva sbatterla fuori di casa, lo avrebbe fatto davvero se non ci fosse un certo codice dell'amicizia tra le due e, che in quel momento stava urlando per farsi ascoltare.  
Era così presa che non si accorse di stare gesticolando e spostava il peso da una gamba all'altro stritolando le sue mani, cosa che faceva quando era nervosa e... Beh, in quel momento lo era tanto.  
«Frena, frena.... Torna indietro» alla fine fu costretta a dire Emma, anche se questo significava farle ripetere tutto. Shay Singh era un avvocato, uno di quello che faceva il culo a tutti e non aveva paura di aggredire la controparte se aveva ragione e... oh, era la ragazza che non le mandava a dire, ma si metteva in prima linea per urlarle.  
Così iniziò la sua mattina, senza caffè, con Jhonny nascosto chissà dove e lei che doveva subirsi gli scleri della sua migliore amica. No, non c'era niente di meglio o forse sì e si chiamava disegnare, tagliare e creare un nuovo modello. La sua felicità era sentire la stoffa sotto le mani, l'ago che s'infila tra i tessuti e infine la magia di creare l'abito dei propri bozzetti.

Quella mattina sembrava non finire mai, aveva servito più di dieci clienti ed erano solo le undici, ma la signora Agatha - la proprietaria della boutique - non c'era e quindi tutto il lavoro ricadeva su di lei. Oh, no che Emma si stesse lamentando, ma voleva, anzi sentiva la necessità di dar voce ai suoi modelli e realizzarli, ma quel mattino non era riuscita nemmeno a prendere in mano una matita.  
«Benvenuti alla Fashion dreams Boutique, come posso aiutarvi?» domandò cordialmente a due ragazze che non potevano avere più di sedici anni e che di certo non potevano permettersi quegli abiti, almeno che non avessero la carta platino del papà.  
«Noi stavamo cercando...» farfugliò una delle due, chiedendo aiuto all'amica, che appena vide il prezzo di una semplice maglietta strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Ehm... ci scusi, noi...» iniziò l'altra tirando l'amica per il braccio cercando di comunicarle che dovevano andarsene.  
Emma ci sapeva fare, ormai dopo anni che lavorava lì, riconosceva la gente dai soldi da chi aveva cura per l'aspetto, da chi amava i vestiti e non poteva permetterselo.  
«Stavate cercando un regalo?» chiese dolcemente sorridendo, tanto che le due ragazze la guardarono e si rilassarono.  
Preso coraggio le raccontarono tutto, quando all'improvviso lo sguardo di Cecile, così disse di chiamarsi, cadde su una stoffa ripiegata a casaccio che si trovava dentro una busta vicino la cassa.  
Emma seguì il suo sguardo e quando la vide sorrise.  
Era un vestito che aveva disegnato dopo una leggera sbronza e che Rose aveva emesso il veto su chi delle tre dovesse indossarlo.  
«Ti piace?»  
«La stoffa è bellissima, ma...»  
«Non è in vendita» concluse l'amica rattristandosi. Voleva fare qualcosa, ma non era un capo finito, e... non avrebbe nemmeno potuto venderlo.  
«Quando vi serve?» si ritrovò a chiedere, non credendo nemmeno lei alla voce che uscì fuori, leggermente più acuta del solito.  
«Per... per la prossima settimana»  
«Che cosa avevate in mente?»  
Cecile e l'amica, Gina o Georgia, un nome che Emma non ricordava, si guardarono e con occhi fiduciosi iniziarono ad esporle la loro idea. Oh, e che idea pensò lei. Potevano dire tutto di Emma, ma quando si parlava di abiti, il suo cervello era più veloce della luce e, così in poco tempo si trovò a fare uno schizzo su un foglio di carta e a mostrarlo alle ragazze sperando che esaudisse la loro richiesta.  
Stava sbagliando? Dannazione sì, ma vedere i loro visi così felici... non c'era paragone, ma come lo avrebbe spiegato ad Agatha? L'anziana donna sarebbe stata entusiasta che finalmente Emma si decidesse a farsi avanti e a esporsi. Lo sapeva, ma la paura di fallire era più forte di qualsiasi altra certezza.  
Si misero d'accordo su ogni dettaglio e infine le due amiche abbracciate si avviarono verso l'uscita del negozio.  
«Oh, sarà felicissima. Te la immagini con indosso quel vestito? Un compleanno da favola» udì la voce più calma delle due, mentre lentamente si allontanavano e nella testa di Emma si accese una lampadina.

_"Oh maledizione" esclamò saltando in aria, ricordando che quel mattino si sentiva strana come chi dimenticava qualcosa._

Prese velocemente il telefono dalla borsa, lo sbloccò e vide a caratteri cubitali la data.

_"No, non era possibile" affermò ancora con occhi sbarrati._

Non si dimenticava mai un compleanno. Non lei.  
Schiacciò il tasto delle chiamate rapite, non prima di aver visto l'orario e subito una voce chiara rispose.  
«Shay, sono io»  
«Emma?» domandò stupita, mentre allontanava il telefono per controllare meglio il nome che affacciava sul display.  
«Maledizione a te, noi...»  
«Calma l'entusiasmo» affermò ridendo, lasciando scivolare una mano tra i capelli e l'altra sulla gonna.  
«Shay, abbiamo dimenticato che giorno è oggi?», non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione, anche se non fu come apparse.  
Il silenzio calò, almeno fino a quando la mora non si sporse verso la scrivania per osservare il calendario pieghevole; 27 Settembre.  
«Oh cazzo!» esclamò con molta delicatezza, tanto quanto bastò per far sorridere Emma e farle alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
In pochi minuti Shay fu attiva e in men che non si dica organizzò il compleanno per la loro amica Rose che, come sempre non sospettava nulla.  
Erano le due amiche più fottutamente fortunate del loro trio perché... se Emma dimenticava qualcosa, lo sistemava entro la sera, se fosse successo a Shay... lei aveva la fortuna di non dimenticare nulla, invece Rose, Beh... lei non aveva nessuna fortuna.  
«Mi raccomando Emma, per stasera... solo per stasera esci dagli schemi» la supplicò e non bisognava spiegarle cosa intendesse, eppure si ritrovò a chiederlo.  
«Rose apprezzerà di certo. Ti prego non essere Emma la perfettina ma Emma Williams una ragazza folle per una notte» si ritrovò a dire, mentre la diretta interessata sbuffava sonoramente.  
Shay non aveva mai perso le speranze, anche se l'amica gliene aveva dato di opportunità per farlo.  
«E ricordami... quando mai lo sono stata?»  
«Appunto» costatò, chiudendo la chiamata poco dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose.

Emma era appena passata davanti allo specchio storcendo la bocca, quel vestito non le piaceva, quei tacchi non le stavano bene e quel trucco... No, quello andava bene. Aveva deciso di uscire dagli schemi e quindi quella sera per l'occasione aveva indossato una gonna corta bianca con fiori neri e un top nero con uno scollo a cuore. Ecco, era un look che faceva risaltare troppo la sua figura e lei era il tipo da non volere quell'attenzione addosso.  
Poco convinta spinse le porte del pub ed entrò e non ci mise molto a rintracciare la sua amica.  
«Sei bellissima» affermò con occhi lucidi, amava vederla vestita in modo così... poco da lei.  
«Solo tu puoi emozionarti per il modo in cui mi vesto» la prese in giro, attirandola a sé e circondandola con un abbraccio.  
«Non dovrei essere io a ricevere questo trattamento?» domandò Rose schiarendosi la voce e guardandoli sorpresa.  
Quella sera ognuno di loro era uscito dagli schemi, se per Emma era stato difficile sicuramente mai quanto Rose poiché preferiva i suoi maglioni caldi e qualsiasi indumento le coprisse quelle meravigliose forme che doveva portare con orgoglio.  
«Little sunshine» dissero all'unisono le due more con timbro fiero e sorpreso, perché di solito ci mettevano una vita a convincerla a essere un po' più sexy.  
Rimasero per alcuni secondi abbracciate in cerchio, la gente iniziava a osservarle prendendole per pazze, ma a loro questo non importava.  
Si scambiarono i regali e... Beh, c'era da dire che la loro amicizia era così vecchia che ormai avevano finito con i regali di sorpresa e avevano iniziato con quelli che non vorresti mai ricevere se non dalla tua migliore amica.  
«Buon compleanno» gridarono insieme, abbassando gli occhi e la voce solo dopo essersi resi conto di avere gli occhi di tutti verso di loro.  
Eppure quella sera non erano l'unico gruppo a fare casino. No, perché non molto lontano da loro c'erano un gruppo di amici che stavano festeggiando – sicuramente qualche evento - perché avevano parecchie birre sul tavolo e delle voci che senza dubbio attiravano l'attenzione.  
Oh ma quella sera sarebbe stata solo la loro, niente ragazzi, niente appuntamenti, tuttavia era solo quello che stava pensando Emma, ma di certo non Shay.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa che... non dimenticheremo mai»  
«Io passo» affermò subito Rose ridendo e prendendo un sorso del suo cocktail preferito.  
«Ed io... per stasera ho dato con il mio look»  
«Siete davvero così noiose» ammise Shay afflosciandosi sulla sedia e guardandosi intorno.  
I suoi occhi, proprio come quelle delle amiche ricadevano su quel tavolo di ragazzi che sicuramente sapevano divertirsi.  
«Ammettilo, Shay ti ha obbligato a vestirti così, ti ha minacciato che se non avessi indossato qualcosa di appropriato ti avrebbe rimandato a casa a cambiarti?» provò a indovinare, ma non si allontanò molto.  
«Non proprio, mi ha detto che se non avessi indossato un vestito fuori dagli schemi sarebbe salita sul balcone del pub e avrebbe urlato a tutta Londra che fossi la festeggiata in cerca di...»  
Emma sgranò gli occhi, talvolta non riusciva a credere come fossero amiche. Shay era il suo opposto, per non parlare di Rose, eppure la loro amicizia era così profonda che niente e nessuno l'avrebbe rovinata.  
L'amica non stava prestando tanta attenzione, eppure di quel discorso colse solo l'ultima parte e... Beh, non poteva non dire la sua.  
«Sesso. Le ho detto che se non l'avrebbe fatto, avrei detto a tutti che era alla ricerca di sesso, oh sì, sesso selvaggio di quello che...» ma le due amiche la interruppero prima che si lasciasse a descrizioni alquanto imbarazzati.  
«Io non capisco perché vuoi che noi ci sistemiamo quando tu sei quella più persa di noi» ribatté Emma, lasciando Rose a sogghignare e Shay a guardarla alzando le sopracciglie.  
Sì, persino lei si diede della stupita per averle fornito un motivo per tartassarla.  
«Perché io se voglio posso, ma voi... Lei, la piccola Rose è un caso disperato perché tende troppo a svalutarsi e sottovalutarsi ma tu... Tu sei un caso perso peggio del suo perché sei cinica, testarda e non credi più nell'amore solo perché quello stupido di...», ma non finì la frase che ricevette un'occhiataccia dall'amica e un pizzicotto da Emma.  
«Senti, lo so quanto ci stai male, so quello che ti ha fatto ma è ora di voltare pagina. La vita è breve»  
Volevano risponderle, ma sia Rose sia Emma si morsero la lingua sapendo che sarebbero arrivati a una conversazione che non sarebbe mai finita e loro... erano lì per godersi la serata.  
«Per stasera lascerò correre perché è una notte per cui fare follie, ma prima... sappiate che voi due troverete l'amore, proprio come quello dei film, quello che ti fa battere il cuore non appena lo vedi entrare nella stanza, che ti blocca il respiro e che ti fa girare la testa se non lo puoi stringere a te» e di certo Shay non si sarebbe fermata, ma doveva ancora lavorarci e quindi concluse il discorso dicendo che quello sarebbe successo quando meno se lo sarebbero aspettato e che lei... Beh, il suo compito era facile: prenderli a calci in culo se solo le avessero fatte soffrire.  
Rose sorrise perché anche lei sperava quello per Emma e, poiché insegnava ai bambini della scuola i valori come la famiglia, l'amicizia e l'amore... lo sognava anche per sé, pur se non lo avrebbe ammesso.  
Emma... no, lei era tutt'altra cosa. Non c'era persona più cocciuta, ma alla fine Shay sapeva che sarebbe stata la prima a trovare l'amore; tuttavia quella sera sarebbe stata la prima a ubriacarsi.

Spazio d'autrice:

Buona sera!!  
Eccoci giunti al secondo capitolo... Che dire? stiamo iniziando a capire di più, ma amo troppo il rapporto di Emma con le sue due pazze amiche, ma ovviamente non di meno con Agatha.

Beh, questo è solo il punto di vista di Emma, ma i nostri due protagonisti ci faranno ben presto disperare XD

Per darvi un'idea, questo è il vestito che Emma indossa per il compleanno di Rose, mi piace molto e penso che rispecchi molto il suo fuori schema perchè Emma è una ragazza semplice, sa anche vestirsi in un certo modo, ma si può essere eleganti anche con semplicità.

Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia e che vi porti tanta curiosità perchè... questo è uno dei fattori che rende la storia interessante ;)

Alla prossima  
Claire


	4. Capitolo 3: Il gioco del destino

_"Devi fare pipì" si disse da sola per non dimenticarlo._

Ecco, quel giorno Emma era costretta a farsi i promemoria nella sua mente per non dimenticare la miriade di cose da fare. Certamente quello era una cosa necessaria, primaria, ma capitava che presa dall'euforia di creare abiti dimenticava tutto il resto, compreso andare al bagno, con il risultato di un fastidioso mal di pancia che le durava tutta la giornata.  
Dovrebbe prendersi cura di se stessa? Sì, ma quello le era difficile, soprattutto se pensava allo sguardo delle due ragazze quando le aveva consegnato l'abito creato su misura per la loro amica.  
Emma era sempre stata così: quando qualcosa la turbava, si buttava sul lavoro tanto da sfinirsi; tuttavia quel giorno era appena primo pomeriggio e doveva continuare almeno per altre sei ore. No, non poteva ridursi in uno straccio, doveva combattere la vocina dentro la sua testa che le diceva che Shay avesse ragione.

" _Maledizione a te Shay Singh e alla tua lingua lunga" affermò, mentre la sua mente era occupata e le sue mani ritagliavano un pezzo di stoffa._

«Emma» la chiamò Agatha, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.  
Oh, ecco un altro particolare della giovane stilista non famosa. Lei si estraniava dal mondo che la circondava e si lasciava incantare dal pizzo, dalle stoffe, dai bozzetti cui dare voce.  
«Emma» e, a quella voce e a quel tono, distolse gli occhi dal suo schizzo e si ritrovò a scontrarsi con quelli di Agatha.  
«Oh, signora Moore mi scusi, non l'avevo sentita» si prestò subito a dire, mentre raccoglieva i fogli davanti a lei e si metteva la matita dietro l'orecchio.  
«Pensavo che ormai avessimo chiarito, devi chiamarmi Agatha, Emma»  
«Sì, è solo la forza dell'abitudine e poi... stiamo lavorando quindi...»  
«Nessuna scusa _ragazza_ » la rimproverò bonariamente facendola ridere e nello stesso momento trovò la sua calma.  
«Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?»  
«Sì, tra cinque minuti arriverà una cliente e voglio... voglio che ci sia tu ad accoglierla»  
Emma fece l'accenno con la testa, ma si sorprese per quella richiesta perchè di solito li riceveva senza alcun aiuto e non capiva cosa ci fosse di diverso stavolta. Lei rimuginava nei suoi pensieri quando la porta del negozio si aprì e vide entrare una giovane ragazza con la testa bassa, seguita dalla madre che le stringeva il braccio.  
Era bastata guardarla per un minuto ed Emma aveva capito.  
«So che probabilmente non troveremo ciò che vorremmo qui, ma non perché vostra mancanza, ma...»  
«Io sono grossa» ammise dura la ragazza con gli occhi puntata su Emma.  
Lo sapeva come appariva alle ragazzine come lei, la vedevano perfetta, con un corpo da urlo, con l'altezza giusta, le tette grandi quanto bastavano e tutto al suo posto, ma... non era così. Dietro ogni ragazza si nascondeva la bellezza e dietro ogni imperfezione la vera essenza.  
«Chiunque può entrare in questo negozio e non trovare niente e... non c'entra con la taglia del tuo corpo. E' solo che...»  
«Ognuno di noi ha ciò che merita» la interruppe la ragazza con tono severo e la donna fece qualche passo indietro per come quelle parole arrivarono e per quanto la colpirono.  
La madre le lanciò un'occhiataccia, le strinse il braccio per farle capire di non esagerare e solo allora Emma capì che doveva fare qualcosa.  
«Vi ho fatto venire qua perché Emma può risolvere qualsiasi problema e... Smettila Joy di essere così...»  
«Schietta?» tentò lei, ma Agatha non le diede questa soddisfazione e continuò ad ignorandola.  
Iniziarono a parlare, Joy guardava Emma quasi con disprezzo e forse anche con un po' di gelosia ma lei riuscì a conquistarla quando le diede in mano lo schizzo dell'abito che avrebbe indossato per il suo ballo di fine anno.  
La madre strabuzzò gli occhi, ma l'emozione più grande fu vedere sul viso di Joy un sorriso pieno di gioia e forse per la prima volta di accettazione di se stessa. Era solo un disegno, lo sapeva bene, eppure in quei colori, in quelle linee la ragazza vide qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva rinnegato.  
La magia di Emma era appena iniziata, quel pomeriggio poté dire di essere soddisfatta di se stessa: aveva cambiato il mondo. Sì, regalando il sorriso a quella ragazza che... Oh mio dio le ricordava tanto se stessa da giovane.

******************* 

Niall era rinchiuso nella sua scatola sonora- ovvero una stanza piena di strumenti e di ogni accessorio che gli sarebbe potuto servire- a strimpellare qualche pezzo di canzone, anche se puntualmente anche quelle allegre finivano in modo depressivo o da cavarsi gli occhi. E dire che Niall Horan era un tipo allegro, carismatico, sarcastico e... nulla a che vedere con la figura che quel giorno si presentava davanti allo specchio.

_"Così ti toglierai il vizio di bere" disse la parte realista di lui, invece quella sentimentale gli ricordò che magari non sarebbe stato così male aver fatto quella scommessa._  
_"Stai scherzando?" si rispose arrabbiato, posando poco dopo la chitarra e prendendo il suo telefono._

Si mise a ridere tra sé costatando che stava parlando e allo stesso tempo litigando con se stesso.  
No, non stava bene, era più che appurato.  
Così mise da parte quello che gli frullava nella testa e cliccando sull'icona di twitter aprì il suo profilo per poi schiacciare la barra di ricerca e premere l'ultimo nome cercato.  
  
_"Tutto questo è una follia" ammise._  
_"Una bella follia" a sua volta si ritrovò a confessare mentre l'immagine di quella ragazza che non conosceva gli apparve davanti._

Passò in rassegna la sua biografia e... continuava a rimanerne stupito, chiedendosi come i suoi amici avessero trovato quella ragazza in mezzo a migliaia di altre ragazze.  
Incredibile. Eppure i suoi amici l'avevano trovata.  
«Sto davvero perdendo la testa» affermò stavolta ad alta voce sorridendo nervosamente.  
Era bella, cavolo doveva ammetterlo... ma così lontano dalla sua portata.  
«Emma Williams, stilista in cerca di una possibilità. Modella a tempo perso e amica a tempo pieno»  
Sì, è vero, lui era Niall Horan degli One Direction, Niall Horan di Flicker, ma... non era mai stato solo Niall Horan di Mullingar e non sapeva come comportarsi.  
Lei era fin troppo fuori dalla sua portata. Niall continuava a ripeterselo e non solo perché a lui le modelle non piacevano ma perché... bastava scorrere i suoi tweet per rendersi conto che erano come il giorno e la notte, come la luna e il sole, come il mare e la montagna e... poteva continuare a elencarli tutti gli opposti ma niente sarebbe cambiato.  
La sua mente si era rassegnata, sapeva che avrebbe perso quella scommessa, in quanto al suo cuore... Beh, era l'artefice che portava Niall o meglio il suo dito a scorrere il profilo della ragazza per capire di più su di lei. La prima cosa che risaltava ai suoi occhi era che quella ragazza era una bomba, anche con una semplice tuta sapeva essere sexy e non perché portava scollature o vestiti troppo corti ma perché sapeva di esserlo e quello la rendeva sexy con nonchalance. Il suo discorso sembrava confuso, ma lui l'aveva capito: persino quando la vide sporca di vernice dopo una partita a paintball, la trovò dannatamente bellissima.  
«Dory: Sto pensando a una cosa arancione e piccola. Marlin: Sono io.» lesse rimanendo sorpreso di trovare tra i vari post una frase del film alla ricerca di Nemo, ma prima di essere felice avrebbe dovuto continuare.  
«Beh, certo. Chi ti aspettavi, cappuccetto roso e il lupo cattivo?» ecco, dopo quella frase le sue poche certezze crollarono.  
Nonostante Niall avesse l'umore sotto i piedi, continuò trovando altri post che gli facevano credere che non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai conquistata.  
C'erano frasi divertenti sugli sport, gli sportivi e tante frasi tratte dai film horror, qualche link di spezzoni di film, trailer di nuove uscite al cinema e, cosa che lo sorprese, cerano alcuni post su ipotetiche frasi per tatuaggi.  
Quell'ultima cosa lo portò allo sconforto totale. Quella ragazza non era solo impossibile, ma anche irraggiungibile.  
«Ora basta» affermò duro ad alta voce più a se stesso che ad altri.  
Chiuse l'app, aprì whattapps e mandò un messaggio sul gruppo ai ragazzi convocandoli immediatamente a casa sua. Lo sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare a Mullingar e non rimanere a Londra, ma... ormai il guaio era fatto, pur se quel guaio aveva una tempistica precedente al suo arrivo a Londra.

********************

Emma era stravolta, quella giornata l'aveva distrutta, come capitava spesso quando faceva tardi: indossò il suo cappotto, prese la borsa, chiuse a chiavi la boutique e camminò per qualche minuto fino ad arrivare alla sua trattoria preferita.  
Alzò gli occhi verso l'insegna "Da Pippo" e sorrise perché quel piccolo nome le faceva sentire meno mancanza di casa; anche se era cresciuta a Londra tornando ogni estate in Italia, ciò non le sembrava mai abbastanza per apprezzare quella terra ricca di calore, ricchezza e amore.  
Si strinse nel suo soprabito, spinse la porta e non appena entrò si ritrovò catapultata nell'atmosfera di casa soprattutto quando due braccia forti la strinsero.  
«Pippo» esclamò sorpresa, ma non più di tanto dato che spesso si trovava all'ingresso per accogliere i clienti.  
Era un posto che aveva scoperto da molto tempo, nel quale ci si era imbattuta per caso e... Beh, dopo non era riuscita più a farne a meno.  
Si accomodò al suo solito posto e prese in mano il menù decidendo di voler provare qualcosa di diverso.  
Niall era dello stesso pensiero perché dopo che la conversazione con i suoi amici non era andata proprio come voleva, infilò con rabbia il giubbino, prese le chiavi di casa e uscì come una furia.  
Doveva schiarirsi le idee, tuttavia sembrava che non volessero lasciarlo andare così mentre i piedi avanzavano e la mente non smetteva di girare, si ritrovò davanti a una trattoria, un luogo in cui non era mai stato e decise di entrare.  
«Salve, è possibile avere un posto per una persona?» domandò cordialmente accennando a un sorriso, ma se c'era una cosa che detestava di più dei suoi amici in quel momento, era quello.  
Sì, presentarsi al ristorante da solo confermando che la cena si sarebbe svolta con se stesso.  
La cosa era anche buffa perché la sua mente tornava sempre al discorso precedente.

_«Niall non puoi dire seriamente» affermò Harry, lasciando roteare i suoi occhi e facendo ridere i suoi amici._  
_«Questa è una missione impossibile» costatò lui, iniziando ad elencare tutte le cose che lo differenziavano da Emma._  
_«E' solo una stupida scommessa» provò Liam ma Niall lo fulminò, ricordando com'era finita l'ultima e subito si zittì._  
_«Io... non andrò avanti» disse duramente, spostando i capelli all'indietro e chiudendo gli occhi._  
_Lo sapeva, lo avrebbero visto per uno che molla, ma finché si stava agli scherzi, era una cosa, ma qui... la posta in gioco era alta e ora con più lucidità ammetteva che non era da lui._

_«Ma davvero credi che l'abbiamo fatto apposta?» chiese Louis, alzandosi dal divano e mettendosi davanti all'amico._

_«Io...»_  
_«Niall» urlarono tutti e tre e, ancor prima che lui parlasse, iniziarono loro._  
_«Eravamo tutti ubriachi, nessun escluso e...»_

_«E' stata solo una coincidenza che tra tutte le ragazze sia capitata lei»_  
_«Niall... E' solo una scommessa fatta da ubriachi che puoi accettare o no. Noi non ti stiamo obbligando, ci stavamo divertendo, avevamo bevuto ed è uscito fuori questa cosa»_  
_«Saremo sempre amici, indipendentemente da questa stupida scommessa»_  
_Lui guardava i suoi amici seduti sul divano con le espressioni serie e leggermente feriti per ciò che aveva detto, per quella fiducia mancata, ma... loro lo conoscevano bene, sapeva quanto avesse poco familiarità con le relazioni sentimentali e quanto fossero importanti per lui._  
_Si detestava ancora di più per ciò che aveva fatto, anche se era stato un momento di follia._  
_«Senza offesa amico, ma io dico... l'hai vista?» confessò Louis interrompendo quel silenzio imbarazzante e tutti si misero a ridere, persino lui._  
_«E poi... chissà se proprio questa stupida cosa non potrebbe davvero portarti l'amore» ammise Harry che si lasciò cadere sul divano, andando a sbattere contro Liam._

_«Non possiamo farti cambiare idea se non vuoi farlo, ma... sono d'accordo con loro»_

_Quelle furono le ultime parole ma Niall non era convinto e voleva mollare, magari senza passare per un cacasotto._

Mentre sfogliava il menù in cerca di qualche piatto che attirasse la sua attenzione, la mente rideva di lui dicendogli di smetterla e non farsi mille paranoie inutili e che magari per una volta avrebbe potuto imparare a lasciarsi andare.  
Era frustato, ma non lontano da lui anche Emma lo era.  
Ebbene, nessuno dei due era a conoscenza dell'altro nello stesso luogo e allo stesso ristorante; inoltre, seppure mille cose li allontanava ce ne era una che li accomunava: avevano entrambi amici ficcanaso.  
Aspettava la sua ordinazione, ma la sua mente stava già lavorando al prossimo vestito da cucire quando il suono del suo telefono la richiamò alla realtà.  
«Ti voglio bene, anche se fossi Emma la cinica sempre e raramente Emma Williams la folle»  
Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, tuttavia fu una cosa più forte di lei e afflosciò le spalle sentendo il peso di quelle parole. Shay era fatta così, amava troppo e a volte troppo poco, ma era la sua migliore amica da quando aveva memoria e per questo la cosa la infastidiva tanto. Poteva dire cose che solo a lei erano permesse e se arrivava a tanto ... Beh, significava che doveva smetterla di piangersi addosso e andare avanti.

" _Hai solo incontrato la persona sbagliata" le ricordò la parte sentimentale, ma quella razionale aggiunse che doveva uscire dagli schemi._

_"Io non ho un tipo" ammise a se stessa, non smettendo di sorprendersi per quanto fosse stupido quel parlare alla sua io interiore._  
  
Ci credeva davvero? No, perché in quel momento il volto di Lucas le apparve davanti, poi Matthew e Noah e vide che era vero. Lei aveva un tipo. Alla fine di quell'ammissione decise che avrebbe preso il dolce e, non c'era niente di meglio di un gelato al cocco affogato al caffè.  
Niall era strapieno, quel piatto di pasta allo scoglio era stato... sensazionale, per non parlare di quel secondo che lo aveva conquistato già al primo boccone. Stranamente non avrebbe voluto andarsene, eppure la stanchezza di quel giorno cominciava a farsi sentire e la birra presa non l'aveva di certo aiutato.  
Prese il giubbino, lo indossò poco dopo aver lasciato i soldi e una generosa mancia e ancora assorto tra sé s'incamminò verso l'uscita.  
Emma aveva gustato il dolce cucchiaino dopo cucchiaino e non se ne era pentita, nemmeno dopo aver letto su internet le calorie che aveva assunto quella sera solo con quell'ultimo piatto. Si alzò soddisfatta, passò a salutare Pippo e la crew come le piaceva chiamarla e dopo aver indossato il cappotto prese la direzione di casa, la stessa che ormai i suoi piedi conoscevano a memoria.  
Successe tutto all'improvviso, uno scontro che nessuno dei due poteva prevedere. Un momento che cambiò le loro vite, anche se ancora non lo sapevano.  
Gli occhi azzurri di lui si scontrarono con quelli verdi di lei e in quell'attimo scoprirono che quella sera non faceva proprio schifo. Ogni cosa fu dimenticata, ogni screzio, litigio, discussione svanì e rimasero solo quegli occhi che si guardavano e si rispecchiavano l'uno nell'altro.

  


Spazio d'autrice:  
  
Buongiorno e Buona vigilia di Natale a tutti ^_^  
Scusate per questo enorme ritardo, ma tra il lavoro, lo studio e l'arrivo dei miei a casa non sono riuscita a pubblicare in tempo.

Sì, per la prima volta festeggerò un Natale udinese, perchè al momento abito con mia sorella qui, ed è bello, anche se mi mancano i parenti.

Beh, ma parlando del capitolo... che ne pensate? Vi piace?  
Che ne pensate di Emma? E Niall?

Ditemi le vostre impressioni, ma sapete che c'è molto, molto da scoprire ancora, siamo solo agli inizi.

Un bacio e Buone Feste a tutti *_*  
Claire


	5. Capitolo 4: Proposte

  
  
  
  


E anche quel mattino la sveglia era suonata invano, mentre il telefono si accendeva al ritmo di Firework di Katy Perry dando la giusta motivazione a Emma per svegliarsi e alzarsi dal letto.  
Si stiracchiò appena quando fu accolta dal suo amico fedele; Jhonny si poggiò sulla spalla mentre con il becco le toccò la guancia a mo di saluto e poco dopo volò via.  
Lei rise per quei gesti, era così carino, anche se quel giorno la sua attenzione era rivolta altrove. Oh, ebbene sì: il suo lavoro la stava reclamando.  
Prese il bozzetto che aveva disegnato, lo appese alla parete di sughero, spostò il manichino vicino a esso e poi sul tavolo dispose varie stoffe. Era pronta per mettersi al lavoro, ma quello di cui aveva bisogno era un'enorme tazza di caffè e della musica in sottofondo.  
Aveva già avvisato Agatha che non sarebbe andata alla boutique, sorrise per le quasi urla che la donna aveva fatto quando glielo aveva detto e... se ci pensava bene, era strana. Emma sapeva che la signora Moore stava progettando qualcosa, ma non aveva tempo per scoprirlo. Si era promessa che dopo aver ultimato la sua creazione gliene avrebbe parlato.  
Lentamente le ore passarono, in un non niente si fece ora di pranzo ma lei si stava occupando del corpetto e non poteva di certo lasciare il lavoro a metà così rimandò il pranzo. Lo stesso successe per lo spuntino e così Emma arrivò direttamente alla cena, felice di aver finalmente terminato l'abito; solo dopo averlo stirato e appeso al manichino si rese conto che quel giorno aveva creato una vera e propria opera d'arte. Era così fiera di se stessa e non vedeva l'ora di osservare il volto della ragazza che l'indomani l'avrebbe visto e indossato. Non voleva sembrare superiore perché non lo era, ma aveva fatto un buon lavoro e modestia a parte, poteva vantarsene almeno con se stessa.  
«Finalmente sei arrivata» andandole incontro affermò Agatha, vedendo il suo sorriso a trentadue denti tanto da essere contagiata.  
«Scusami se ho fatto tardi, ma... Jhonny oggi era in vena di capricci»  
«Un giorno o l'altro dovresti sbarazzarti di quel pappagallo» convenne con sarcasmo, ma ormai erano parole al vento perché si conoscevano da anni ed Emma non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che era andata a trovarla a casa: nel momento in cui si era presentato lui, la donna era saltata letteralmente in aria.  
«Ed io ti ho detto che prima che succederà tu mi vedrai sposata e con i figli... e questo non accadrà mai quindi...»  
«Sei sempre la solita ottimista Emma. Avrei dovuto fermarti prima quando mi avevi detto che Lucas ti aveva invitato a cena. Sentivo di dover fare qualcosa, ma... non sono tua madre» si sentì in colpa e responsabile di tutto ciò che era avvenuto dopo quel momento. La signora Moore non riusciva a perdonarselo e non erano servite le parole della giovane.  
«Sono testarda e non saresti comunque riuscita a farmi cambiare idea»  
«Sì, purtroppo lo so» costatò sogghignando, mentre entrambe andarono verso i camerini per appendere l'abito di Joy.  
Aspettava solo di essere indossato, amato e mostrato a tutti.  
Ognuna di loro era immersa nei propri pensieri e quando Emma si trovò a sistemare una giacca blu ripensò alla camicia che stava cucendo notando come si sarebbe ben adattata; si riscosse in fretta e ricordò che doveva chiedere qualcosa ad Agatha, ma quando si avvicinò fu tardi perché la loro giovane cliente era già arrivata.

_"Lo rimandiamo solo di qualche ora" si disse, ma più che altro stava cercando di convincere se stessa a non avere paura._

Non l'avrebbe mai licenziata, giusto?  
Nonostante gli affari andavano bene, il periodo di crisi stava colpendo anche loro e... la paura più grande per Emma era rimanere senza lavoro, dover ricominciare con i colloqui e abituarsi a qualcuno che non fosse Agatha Moore.  
Joy era in camerino, la madre era seduta e stringeva le mani nervosa mentre Agatha l'affiancava ed Emma... lei era in prima fila. La ragazza le aveva confidato che voleva fare una sorpresa alla madre così quando la mora fu chiamata, entrò e l'aiutò con la piccola cerniera sulla schiena dell'abito, poco dopo la guardò dallo specchio. I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime, le guance arrossate, i capelli tirati su un lato e... finalmente si vide per ciò che in realtà era: una principessa.  
Non era importante se avesse delle forme o portasse sempre tute, abiti comodi e più grandi della sua taglia, quello era il momento della sua rivincita. Emma fece per uscire, ma due mani tremanti la trattennero ancora e poco dopo la abbracciarono.  
«Per tutta la mia vita mi sono vista allo specchio e ho desiderato un corpo che non fosse il mio. Odiavo il mio peso anche se non mangiavo molto, stavo attenta a ogni calorica e tutti i giorni andavi a correre. Mi sono odiata e fatta del male per gran parte della mia età e ora... ora mi guardo e vedo una persona completamente diversa. Io vedo una me che non sono stata» confessò con voce rauca mentre le lacrime dapprima trattenute caddero sul suo viso bagnandolo.  
«Sciocchezze! Sei sempre Joy, hai solo avuto un assaggio di ciò che fa un abito creato per te. Sei sempre la stessa ragazza arrabbiata con la vita che è entrata nel mio negozio la prima volta, la stessa che mi ha odiato per ciò che sono e la persona con cui io non mi vergognerei mai a farmi vedere» le rispose, anche se in realtà non le aveva fatto nessuna domanda. Stava per replicare, ma Emma la fermò perché non aveva finito con lei.  
Doveva capire e sperò che le sue parole le arrivassero proprio com'era successo a lei molti e molti anni fa.  
«Sono stata come te, mi sono odiata quando tutto il resto m'ignorava. Ho litigato con mio padre per il suo vedermi sempre come una bambina quando ero già ben che cresciuta, per non parlare delle discussioni con mia madre perché non capiva. Tutto ciò finché un giorno qualcosa mi ha finalmente aperto gli occhi. Ero io l'artefice della mia vita, toccava a me decidere chi sarei voluta essere, come dovevano ricordarmi e cosa volevo lasciare»  
«E cosa hai fatto?» domandò cauta Joy, rimanendo affascinata da quella donna che lei vedeva perfetta ma che in realtà aveva difetti e imperfezioni come tutti.  
«Ho creato il mio primo abito, sono stata la modella e la stilista di me stessa, l'ho indossato con orgoglio e sono andata al ballo di fine anno da sola, con lo sguardo fiero e la testa alta» rivelò lasciandola senza parole e con la bocca aperta.  
Non riusciva a crederci, lei così bella, incantevole... era senza dubbio fuori dal comune. Ringraziò la madre per averla portata lì, per averle fatto conoscere Emma e per averle regalato un futuro più luminoso. Si prese coraggio, scostò la tenda e proprio come detto dalla sua stilista preferita, uscì fiera di sé dando vita ad un'espressione incantata della madre, raggiunta poco dopo dalla ragazza che corse ad abbracciarla. Finalmente madre e figlia si erano ritrovate. La donna osservò la situazione silenziosa mentre la sua mente la riportava ai momenti vissuti con la madre, tanti e indimenticabili come l'ultimo quando stretta tra le sue braccia se n'era andata.  
Gli occhi lucidi offuscarono quel momento magico, senza farsene accorgere si strofinò gli occhi, ricacciò indietro le lacrime e andò verso di loro a prendersi i complimenti che meritava.

*********************

Erano passati dei giorni e Agatha ed Emma erano strapiene di lavoro, ma felici per come ognuna di loro stava ottenendo il successo sperato. La "Fashion dreams boutique" aveva incassi strabilianti ed Emma... il suo lavoro come stilista stava decollando, il passaparola funzionava eccome e non lo aveva chiesto nemmeno lei.  
«Emma, non appena finisci fermati nel mio ufficio che dobbiamo parlare» affermò con un lieve sorriso l'anziana, ma la giovane cominciò a sudare freddo e il suo cuore prese a battere a ritmi strani.

_"Stai calma" si ordinò, ma invano perché era più forte di lei.  
"Stava sorridendo" le fece notare la parte razionale, ma nemmeno lei ci riuscì._

Fece in fretta gli ultimi aggiornamenti ai manichini, passò tra le corsie per vedere che tutto era piegato e sistemato con ordine e poi lentamente si diresse verso quell'ufficio che sembrava la sua ghigliottina, ma che in realtà sarebbe stato un trampolino di lancio.  
Emma bussò ed entrò con passo incerto solo quando udì "avanti".  
«Accomodati pure» le disse mettendola a suo agio come era sempre stato, ma ormai la giovane sentiva i battiti in tutto il corpo, anche in luoghi dove non potevano esistere.  
«Ti prego Agatha... se devi licenziarmi, sii diretta e fai in fretta» ammise con voce rauca abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani che una volta seduta aveva iniziato a torturare.  
«Licenziare?» squittì l'anziana mettendosi a ridere e facendo sollevare il capo alla sua dipendente.

_"Stava ridendo? Ma com'era possibile" si chiese, ma forse più che pensarlo doveva chiederglielo._

«E non per essere presuntuosa, ma... per cosa mi hai chiamato allora?»  
«Emma, io voglio offrirti una parte della mia boutique» confessò sorridendo, mentre si alzava dalla sua poltrona e andava a sedersi nella sedia accanto alla sua.  
Beh, questo di certo non se lo aspettava e così rimase senza parole con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati. Si sentiva come fluttuare sulle nuvole, poteva persino percepire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che per ovvie ragioni in quel momento erano rallentati, altrimenti avrebbe detto qualcosa anche solo per cortesia.  
Rimase a fissare la donna senza aprire bocca, ci provò ma non uscì alcun suono e sbatté appena le palpebre perché anche quello richiedeva del sangue che pompava al cervello e il suo al momento sembrava congelato.

_"Razza d'idiota sta parlando con te" la sua vocina le disse riprendendola.  
"Vuoi rispondere o deve davvero licenziarti quella donna per attirare la tua attenzione" aggiunse poco dopo con tono duro, tanto che nella sua mente s'immaginò vari scenari per nulla piacevoli._

« Co- come hai detto?» balbettando alla fine riuscì a dire, mentre sbatteva più volte gli occhi e si passava una mano sul viso in modo da togliere i capelli ribelli che non volevano rimanere dietro l'orecchio.  
«Ti ho chiesto se volevi prendere una parte della mia boutique per esporre i tuoi abiti e... perché no, magari anche per creare qualcosa su misura, fatto appositamente da chi lo richiede»  
«Ma sei seria?» si ritrovò ad affermare al posto di dire "grazie Agatha, mi stai facendo il regalo più bello e non è nemmeno Natale".  
La mente di Emma era strana davvero, di più della bocca che parlava senza essere collegata al suo cervello.  
«Sì, non solo perché sei un vero talento, ma perché ti ho visto crescere sotto la mia guida, perché ti stimo e... perchè sei come la figlia che non ho mai avuto» confessò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Doveva dirle qualcosa, lo sapeva bene ma alla fine l'unica cosa che fece fu sporsi verso di lei e abbracciarla.  
Agatha ormai la conosceva bene, sapeva che le servivano i suoi spazi perché non avrebbe mai preso una decisione così su due piedi e avrebbe fatto mille domande, definito liste, programmi e ordini. L'anziana si godette quell'abbraccio perché in quel momento era l'unica cosa che contava.

********************

  
Era ancora sbalordita da quella proposta perché una parte di lei le diceva di accettare senza riserve, l'altra di rifletterci perché era un rischio visto che avrebbe dovuto comunque investire qualcosa.  
Voleva vivere la vita, proprio come il messaggio che quel mattino le era arrivato da parte di Shay, seguito da quello di Rose che diceva di aprirsi a nuove opportunità. Emma ebbe il dubbio se quelle due la stessero spiando perché non era possibile che sapevano dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto.  
Aveva indossato le prime cose che le erano venute tra le mani, ma quando passò davanti allo specchio sorrise per il suo look semplice ma sempre alla moda.  
«La signorina Emma Williams?» la fermò un uomo in giacca e cravatta ancor prima di girare l'angolo ed entrare nella boutique della signora Moore.  
Non voleva risponderle, per la sua sicurezza, ma qualcosa la portò a fidarsi.  
«Sì, mi scusi, chi vuole saperlo?» rispose con educazione, anche se aveva fretta di sbarazzarsi di lui e iniziare la sua giornata lavorativa.  
«Mi scusi per questa improvvisata e che... abbiamo provato a metterci in contatto per una settimana, ma sembra difficile da rintracciare e quindi sono venuto di persona» e a quelle parole Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia e si fece piccola piccola, anche se era quasi impossibile per il suo metro e ottanta.  
«Sono dell'Association of model agents di Londra che lavora in tutto il mondo e... la stavamo contattando, signorina Williams, perché eravamo interessati a proporle un progetto»  
«Ma sta dicendo seriamente?» si ritrovò a domandare per la seconda volta in pochi giorni senza collegare realmente cervello e bocca.

_"Ma che ti sei fumata?" le domandò il suo io buono.  
"Niente purtroppo, io glielo avevo anche proposto" rispose il diavoletto che era in lei.  
"Smettetela tutte e due" disse seria, ma sorrise tra sé per quanto suonasse buffo dato che era lei che parlava con se stessa._

«Mi scusi e solo che io non capisco» dovette ammettere, anche perché detestava passare per una stupida, ma tutte quelle notizie... Da dove diavolo spuntavano?  
Domande su domande, sarebbe stata in grado di rispondere almeno ad una? No, probabilmente no.  
«Potremmo andare al bar qui vicino e sederci così le spiegherò ogni cosa, magari anche davanti ad una tazza di caffè»  
«Certo, mi faccia solo avvisare la mia superiore e poi possiamo andare»  
Emma s'incamminò verso il negozio convinta che quell'uomo l'avrebbe aspettata all'angolo, invece si ritrovò a seguirla. Sorrise perché in quei giorni la vita la stava sorprendendo e lei non riusciva a farsene una ragione.  
Chiese un permesso ad Agatha che accetto volentieri e poco dopo si avviarono verso il bar, mentre lui iniziò a spiegarle il progetto, lasciando che gli occhi di Emma si accendessero a quelle idee originali.  
«E per rispondere alla sua domanda di prima... Noi vorremmo lei perché è una donna gentile, una ragazza che nonostante abbia fatto carriera come modella non si è mai montata la testa, bensì si ritrova a fare la commessa e a cucire abiti su misura senza paura di bucarsi un dito o spezzarsi un'unghia. Noi come agenzia vorremmo inviare un messaggio a tutti coloro che compiono i primi passi in questo mondo, oltre che sarebbe perfetta per il nostro progetto» affermò con convinzione Luke Grayson lasciandola senza parole.  
Nessuno le aveva mai detto quelle parole, certo... se non si contavano la sua migliore amica, sua nonna e la signora Agatha.  
E così dopo anni, la sua vita si trovava ad un bivio ed Emma non sapeva che strada prendere; ogni cosa che aveva da sempre desiderato ora le era stata proposta e purtroppo si sovrapponeva. Non voleva deludere nessuno, né tanto meno rinunciare a delle offerte così allettanti, ma non riusciva a vedersi così lontano.  
Era combattuta, tanto che passò il resto della giornata con la testa tra le nuvole e, solo quando si buttò sul letto, ritrovò una leggera pace. Sì, lo sperava davvero, ma gli occhi chiusi furono accompagnati da un ricordo vivido che in quei giorni aveva messo da parte.  


_«Oh signore!» esclamò Niall imbarazzato e si premurò subito a recuperare la sua borsetta e ciò che le era caduto, aiutandola subito dopo ad alzarsi.  
«Direi che al massimo posso essere Maria» affermò ridendo, ma quando quel ragazzo dagli occhi incantevoli azzurri la fissò, capì che la battuta non era arrivata e iniziando a gesticolare si mise a parlare della natività italiana.  
Niall continuava a fissarla ancora più ammaliato, solo perché sapeva di lei, tuttavia Emma non aveva la minima idea di chi lui fosse. Niall lo capì subito dall'assenza di urla o da nessuna richieste di autografi in parti indicibili. Si rilassò, ma Emma non smetteva di guardarlo e solo quando i due si accorsero che le loro mani erano l'una nell'altra si allontanarono velocemente._  
_"Ma che problemi lo affliggono?"si domandò. Aveva avuto l'opportunità di fare qualsiasi cosa invece era scappato alla velocità della luce scusandosi un miliardo di volte.  
Pippo la raggiunse poco dopo e restò a sorridere, mentre la salutava con occhi di chi la sapeva lunga perché se Emma fosse ignara di ciò che sarebbe successo l'anziano signore no, senza contare che lui aveva riconosciuto quel giovane ragazzo dall'aria imbarazzata e dallo sguardo dolce._

Aprì gli occhi di colpo, balzò in piedi prima di sedersi di nuovo e ricadere di spalle. Iniziò a ridere come una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Non era possibile. Qualcuno le stava facendo un brutto scherzo, era quella la conclusione cui era arrivata Emma. Era vero? Non sapeva rispondere, non ora, non in quel momento.  
Eppure il suo cuore sapeva ciò che alla mente sfuggiva: quegli occhi azzurri sarebbero stati la sua rovina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
  
Foto che realizza Emma [QUI](https://em.wattpad.com/61af2dcd71d94a1f511c3f84e06bde48c00a92e4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f366a39793758494a7254695870673d3d2d3636333631313233392e313536653164666261343531316163383330333937303938393735302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)  


Buongiorno, prima di passare e dire qualunque cosa vi dico....  
BUON ANNO, a tutti voi che mi seguite, a chi legge silenzioso e a chi lascia un piccolo commento o una stella.  
AUGURI ad ogni singolo sognatore, scrittore e lettore.

Beh, l'immagine che vede sopra è l'abito che ho immaginato io per Joy, ovviamente ognuno può pensare all'abito che più le piace.  
  
Che dire di questo capitolo?  
Penso che stiamo davvero mettendo tanta carne sul fuoco, ma Emma cederà? Quale lavoro pensate accetterà? E poi... ci stavamo dimenticando di quell'incontro /scontro? Ma anche no, questo è l'inizio di tante memories, di tanti pensieri e perchè no.... di un amore non ancora nato, forse XDXD

Alla prossima,  
Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, spero davvero di sentire i vostri pareri o anche un piccolo segno come una stellina cliccata e, se non dovessi riceverne.... Beh, continuerò comunque a scrivere.  
  
Buon Anno a tutti ancora una volta  
Claire


	6. Capitolo 5: Imparare a conquistare un'italiana

  
  


«No, altri cinque minuti» affermò ancora addormentato, allungando una mano sul comodino per spegnere la sveglia.  
Quel giorno non c'è l'avrebbe fatta, ne era sicuro. Niall si stiracchiò spostando le coperte dal suo corpo e mostrando degli addominali appena accentuati. Era il tipo di ragazzo che curava ogni aspetto della sua vita e del suo corpo, soprattutto dato che più volte era stato vittima di cattiverie. Con la band si allenavano ogni giorno, avevano i loro ritmi, ma stavolta doveva fare tutto da solo e non era facile.  
Niall Horan era diventato un fico da paura e tale pensiero era il suo motto per svegliarsi, lo stesso che un giorno girovagando su twitter aveva letto e messo tra i preferiti. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi si mise a sedere, lasciò cadere le braccia lungo il corpo prima che il telefono iniziasse a suonare di nuovo.  
«Maledizione spegniti» inveì contro quell'aggeggio che quel mattino sembrava urtare la sua sanità mentale.  
Lo prese in mano e si accorse che era tardissimo, che aveva dormito più del dovuto e che... se non si fosse sbrigato, sarebbe arrivato tardi all'incontro con i suoi manager. La sua calma svanì nel momento in cui la sua mente ricordò gli appuntamenti del giorno. Non voleva agitarsi, ma era più forte di lui perché riunioni e incontri come quelli scrivevano il suo futuro. La pausa letto- caffè durò più del previsto, tuttavia riuscì ad arrivare in tempo.  
«Horan» lo chiamò Paul, il suo agente, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle per abbracciarlo.  
«Simons» masticò lui quelle parole con una certa ansia facendo un sorriso di circostanza.  
Si accomodarono e iniziarono a discutere dei futuri impegni, di come dovevano andare quei mesi. 

_"Scusami, ma... da quando non ho più libertà di parola e scelta?" si domandò accigliandosi, poco prima di darsi uno schiaffo mentale ordinandosi di agire._

«Calma» affermò alzando la mano e interrompendo tutti.  
Si sistemò sulla sedia, passò una mano distrattamente tra i capelli e poi in rassegna quei volti che cercavano una risposta.  
«Ho appena finito un tour internazionale e voi state già discutendo...»  
«Dobbiamo organizzarci per l'uscita del secondo album... per le prossime interviste, uscite pubbliche e...»  
«Lo faremo di certo, ma... l'album?» disse a forma di domanda, anche se sembrava voler urlare altro.

_"Non ci credo davvero" esclamò nervoso, gli sembrava tutto surreale e i motivi erano o che lui era fumato, cosa difficile o che lo era ogni singola persona in quella stanza e... Beh, questo poteva avere senso.  
Niall si riprese quel poco che gli servì per ribattere._  
  
«Ho iniziato appena a lavorarci, non so nemmeno dire che direzione prenderà quest'album e voi già volete... Non sono in grado di fare previsioni o di darvi delle date» si meravigliò di dire, scombussolato del fatto che sembravano degli estranei nonostante lavorassero insieme già da alcuni anni.  
«Ovviamente Niall, non stiamo dicendo di avere delle date» si affrettò a precisare Paul, ma l'alzata delle sopracciglia del cantante lo negò.  
«Cercavamo di capire l'andamento, se fosse il caso di cambiare il genere, il sound, trattare altri temi o...»  
«Fermi. Sii stava discutendo... Sentite, al momento non sono in grado di rispondere a queste domande, né tanto meno ho voglia di farlo perché si presuppone che dovreste appoggiarmi e fare il vostro lavoro correlato al mio e non viceversa» affermò con tono duro, spostando la sedia e mettendosi in piedi, mentre lo sguardo vagava sui volti smarriti del suo staff.  
Niall stava fremendo di rabbia e delusione, sarebbe uscito sbattendo la porta, ma... quello non era molto da lui, così si comportò con superiorità.  
«Signori, Paul... vi scriverò quando avrò qualcosa da comunicarvi, fino a quel momento sentitevi liberi di...»  
«Fare il nostro lavoro e aiutarti» proferì subito il suo agente mettendosi al suo fianco e sorridendogli, gesti accompagnati poco dopo da una pacca sulle spalle.

_"Incredibile" ammise a se stesso con nostalgia, strascinando i piedi fuori da quegli uffici sempre più amareggiato._  
_"Fatti forza e non pensarci. Sei tu ad avere i soldi e il controllo, non il contrario" la vocina nella sua testa gli ricordò, ma nemmeno quello fu in grado di tirarlo su di morale._

Una sola cosa poteva fare: andare a pranzare. Era quello che avrebbe fatto con assoluta certezza anche perché era l'unico pensiero che riusciva a prendere senza avere una crisi esistenziale.

********

Chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, raggiunse velocemente la sua camera e si buttò di peso sul letto.  
Era stremato, sì, di cibo.  
Niall sorrise a quel suo buon umore e, calcolando che la mattina non era iniziata nel verso giusto, si sorprese con la facilità con cui migliorò. Dopo l'incontro con i manager voleva chiamare i suoi amici per chiedergli dei consigli, ma allo stesso tempo pensò che non fosse il caso perché... Beh, si presupponeva essere un adulto che avrebbe potuto prendere da solo le sue decisioni. Sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, la pancia piena fare strani borbottii e le palpebre socchiudersi.

_«Oh signore!» esclamò Niall imbarazzato e si premurò subito di recuperare la sua borsetta e ciò che le era caduto dopo averla aiutata ad alzarsi._  
_"Ma che diavolo ti prende?" s'insultò da solo, dandosi dello stupido._  
_«Direi che al massimo posso essere Maria» affermò ridendo, ma quando quel ragazzo dagli occhi incantevoli azzurri la fissò, capì che la battuta non aveva avuto effetto e iniziando a gesticolare si mise a parlare della natività italiana._  
_"Ehm... che sta dicendo?" si ritrovò a domandarsi, ma il suo sguardo era stato catturato dal suo bellissimo sorriso._  
_Non poteva crederci. Era lei._  
_"Certo imbecille, chi vuoi che fosse? Il fantasma dell'opera?" gli disse il suo io interiore cercando di scuoterlo per tornare normale._  
_È quello che stava facendo o almeno che provava a fare perché ogni cosa lo portava a essere impacciato più che mai. Tutto il mondo si fermò e Niall rimase a fissare la bellezza di quella ragazza che era piovuta dal cielo, i suoi occhi non poterono fare diversamente e si posarono su tutto il suo corpo, accarezzando la sua figura e continuando a ritornare su quelle labbra dove era stampato un enorme sorriso imbarazzato._  
_Niall solo dopo essersi leggermente ripreso venne colpito dall'ansia, ma quando la osservò davvero, capì che lei non lo conosceva, non sapeva chi fosse e non aveva reagito da fan scatenata: questo lo tirò su di morale. Doveva essere felice, eppure una parte di lui era consapevole che non sarebbe riuscito a conquistarla, soprattutto il dover mostrare il suo verso sé... lo terrorizzava perché nessuno lo aveva trovato interessante._  
_"Ma che problemi ti affliggono?"si domandò, perché aveva l'opportunità di fare qualsiasi cosa invece era scappato alla velocità della luce scusandosi un miliardo di volte._  
_Era rimasto incapace di reagire se non con una scelta sbagliata. Lasciò la ragazza al ristorante, davanti all'uscita ancora a riprendersi di quell'incontro- scontro, mentre Niall attraversava a grandi passi la porta e correva verso la sua macchina._  
_"Spiegami davvero che problemi ti affliggono" urlò la voce nella sua testa, tanto da voler essere reale e prenderlo a schiaffi._  
_"Avevi la ragazza e... te la sei lasciata scappare. No, anzi... sei scappato tu" lo assalì il suo io, mentre il cantante sfrecciava veloce verso casa._  
_Era incredibile. Niall Horan non era mai stato un codardo, tuttavia anche i migliori hanno grandi crolli e... il suo era arrivato sotto forma di due occhi verdi, di un meraviglioso sorriso in un viso bellissimo. I suoi problemi portavano solo un nome: Emma Williams._

D'un tratto quel ricordo lo assalì, sbarrò gli occhi e saltò dal letto con l'affanno.  
«Oh mio Dio!» esclamò ad alta voce, passando le mani sul viso per poi sorridere.  
S'immaginava già la catastrofe, qualche paparazzo che lo seguiva e i giornali che avrebbero detto: "Niall Horan scappa da una ragazza, paura o vero amore?". Lo poteva immaginare e se era divertito da una parte, dall'altra si sentiva in imbarazzo. Non era possibile che l'avesse fatto davvero, eppure quel ricordo era così vivido da dargli la conferma.  
«Sono un'imbecille» attestò, ma era l'unico a poterlo sentire e rise tra sé.  
_"Concordo" disse di ripicca la vocina nella sua testa._  
Si ributtò sul letto e con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto ripensava a quell'incontro analizzando ogni più piccolo aspetto.

********

Niall aprì gli occhi sbattendo più volte le palpebre e, solo allora si accorse che era sera poiché la stanza era buia e lui si era addormentato vestito.  
«Oh, ma dai!» borbottò, alzandosi per cambiare gli abiti e mettere una tuta e una maglia comoda.  
Andò in cucina per prepararsi qualcosa, ma quando aprì il frigo notò che aveva dimenticato di fare la spesa, ma era tardi e non aveva voglia di uscire così decise di ordinare una pizza.  
Nel mentre attendeva la sua consegna iniziò a rispondere a svariati messaggi, sorrise quando vide tweet in cui era stato taggato dalle fan e detestò essere ritornato alla realtà non appena ricevette l'email di Paul che gli riepilogava la sua situazione fissando il prossimo incontro.  
Si sarebbe fatto prendere dall'ansia? Sì, no e... poi all'improvviso tutta la sua attenzione si protese altrove.  
Aprì nuovamente twitter e iniziò a girovagare sul profilo di Emma per curiosità, almeno fu quello che si disse; in realtà, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, era per controllare se avesse scritto qualcosa su di lui, sul loro scontro e... Niente. Era come se nulla fosse successo e questo lo rattristò perché era impossibile che fosse l'unico a pensarci, eppure la situazione era chiara. Nessun post, condivisione, canzone o altro: Emma Williams in quei giorni era assente.  
Doveva vincere quella scommessa, ma dal giorno in cui i suoi occhi si erano scontrati con quelli di lei, non ci pensava più. Niall era più che convinto a non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla paura o almeno ci sperava. Ora ciò che voleva fare era incontrarla di nuovo, ma... cosa poteva inventarsi per farlo accadere? In definitiva pensò anche che quella scommessa non fosse stata una cattiva idea, perché lo aveva portato a conoscere lei, ma per quanto ci avrebbe creduto?  
Il campanello suonava insistentemente e non era servito nulla che Niall gridasse per farsi sentire.  
«Maledizione. Sto arrivando» urlò ancora una volta, ma a quanto pare quel fattorino era sordo.

_"Ti spezzerei quelle mani che ti ritrovi se non fosse che mi servi" pensò con rabbia, ma poi si ricordò che era l'unico cui aveva permesso di fargli le consegne e dovette rimangiarsi quell'insulto._

Aprì la porta e l'odore di pizza raggiunse la sua pancia che di rimando borbottò. Pagò l'uomo delle consegne e dopo aver preso la sua ordinazione insieme a degli stuzzichini messicani, immancabilmente da Nando's, si buttò sul divano accendendo il suo pc.  
Quella sera avrebbe lavorato, almeno era quella la sua idea di partenza, tuttavia ogni cosa che scriveva veniva accartocciata e buttata. Niall era deciso, si sarebbe concentrato altrove, su qualcosa che lo facesse sentire vivo.  
"Come conquistare una ragazza italiana" si ritrovò a digitare velocemente e gli si aprì una pagina web con numerosi articoli che lo mandarono in confusione.  
Il cantante dapprima iniziò con i video mentre si gustava le sue prelibatezze messicane preferite, dopo finì con andare alla ricerca di molto altro.  
Erano troppe le informazioni che stava visionando, doveva fare qualcosa; fermò il video, corse in camera a prendere la nuova moleskine che avrebbe dovuto servirgli per gli appunti sul suo nuovo album e che non aveva nemmeno usato e iniziò a scrivere. Tra quelle pagine bianche risaltavano parole come city lights, concrete jungle, family, kitchen, gifts e quant'altro.  
Niall Horan, famoso cantante, era finito a scrivere in un libricino dei modi per conquistare una ragazza.

_"Non c'è più davvero nulla di cui stupirsi" gli disse il suo io interiore, mentre lui chiuse il tutto soddisfatto._  
_"Ecco come cadere in basso" continuò a provocarlo la vocina nella sua testa._

Niall avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita della mano le volte in cui non era preso dall'ansia e, in quel momento, quella sera si sentì... quasi sollevato, anche se non sapeva ancora cosa lo aspettava..

Spazio d'autrice:

Buona sera a tutti =D  
Dovevo pubblicare prima, ma tra il lavoro e lo studio mi sono persa la data di pubblicazione, cercherò di farci attenzione ed essere costante.

Che ne dite di questo capitolo?

Abbiamo un Niall professionale ma anche arrabbiato, e penso che sia giusto così anche perchè è lui che li paga e poi... ve lo immaginate Niall a cambiare stile di musica? Ma anche no XDXDXD  
Comunque il nome del manager ecc sono mie idee...

Ammetto che mi sono anche divertita a scrivere dello scontro/incontro di Emma e Niall, ma sarà finita qui? Che succederà ancora?

Curiosi?? Fatemi sapere... sono davvero in attesa dei vostri commenti...  
un bacio e alla prossima

Claire


	7. Capitolo  6: Cupid LOVE

  
  


Jhonny se ne stava all'angolo nella sua casetta fatta di legno di quercia, mentre Emma s'ingozzava di gelato al cocco e pistacchio e faceva una maratona di grey's anatomy.  
Sì, beh... c'è chi affronta le proposte di lavoro con coscienza facendo liste di pro e contro, chi ragiona all'infinito e poi c'era lei... che mangiava gelato, stava in pigiama e non mollava la tv nemmeno per un secondo.  
  
_"Dovrei darle una risposta alla fine" si disse mentalmente, credendo che questo bastasse affinché si desse una smossa._  
_"Beh... c'è anche quel manager dell'agenzia di modelle di Londra" le ricordò la sua vocina interiore, sogghignando nel prenderla in giro._

Emma era stravolta e... quella volta non centrava il lavoro, bensì la sua vita e i suoi mille modi di sorprenderla.  
Si vantava sempre di essere sicura, concentrata e una donna che sapeva pianificare, tuttavia in momenti come quello perdeva ogni certezza. Era così concentrata nel vedere le puntate, sì come se fosse la prima volta invece della milionesima, che rimaneva tutte le volte incantata quando la scena di un sexy Derek in ascensore -poco prima di fare la proposta a Meredith- appariva nello schermo.

_"Ancora e ancora, ma non ti sei stancata" sbuffando disse la sua mente senza ricevere risposta perché lei continuava a guardare con gli occhi lucidi._

«Perché se c'è una crisi tu non ti blocchi, tu vai avanti e fai andare avanti anche tutti noi. Perché hai visto...» si ritrovò a ripetere quella dichiarazione – una delle tante – che conosceva a memoria, almeno fino a quando il campanello non iniziò a suonare.  
«Maledizione» affermò ad alta voce infastidita, fermando l'episodio e alzandosi per andare a vedere chi fosse. Ovviamente non aspettava nessuno, non quel giorno.  
Si avvicinò allo spioncino della porta e non vide nessuno se non un cartellone bianco con scritto "APRI" a lettere maiuscole. Iniziò a ridere, continuando anche quando la porta di casa si aprì e le sue due pazze amiche entrarono riempiendo d'armonia quel posto leggermente triste. Aveva ancora gli occhi sbarrati perché Rose teneva in mano il cartello e Shay aveva il carico più pesante. Ebbene sì, la "donzella" come talvolta si faceva chiamare aveva le mani piene di buste con cibo spazzatura.

Bisognava ammettere che le "Charlie's Angels" come tutti le avevano soprannominate, possedevano qualità e atteggiamenti diversi per ogni evenienza e... beh, sapevano che quello era il momento di consolare un'amica.  
«Hai portato tutta questa roba pensando che dovessi sfamare un esercito?» domandò Emma, ricevendo un'occhiataccia.  
«Come se non fossimo in grado di finirle» replicò Shay lasciando le buste a terra e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
«Sentivamo che qualcosa non andava e... siamo venute a controllare» affermò Rose passando un braccio sulla spalla dell'amica e stringendola verso di sé.  
Si tolsero le giacche e si avviarono in cucina per sistemare il cibo in diverse ciotole com'erano soliti fare e la cosa pazzesca è che ognuna di loro si muoveva in sincronia con l'altro come se niente fosse.  
Shay ed Emma a scuola avevano provato a inserirsi in altri gruppi ma... Beh, finivano sempre con Shay in presidenza ed Emma che correva a salvarla. Erano un duo unico e indivisibile, almeno fino a quando all'orizzonte non comparve Rose, una dolce ragazza che tutti prendevano in giro per il suo vestiario sempre abbondante e per qualche curva in più. Da allora erano diventate un trio: le Charlie's Angels, appunto.  
Dopo il cibo spazzatura, non restava che scegliere un film perché non avrebbero sopportato di rivedere ancora per l'ennesima volta grey's anatomy. Il film che avrebbe dovuto mettere fine alla discordia, in realtà l'aumentò perché avevano gusti diversi. La lite finiva sempre con Emma che apriva il cassetto e prendeva una scatola di legno. Il destino era riservato a quel piccolo oggetto, la soluzione per ogni disputa, almeno per questioni di quel genere.  
«Non è possibile! Ci vado di mezzo sempre io» sbuffò Rose gettandosi di peso sul divano.  
«Non prendertela. Ti ricordo che qui, il primato è...»  
«Mio» affermò Shay orgogliosa e soddisfatta.  
Lei era la regina indiscussa di quel gioco, non importava come e quando: tra le tre, Shay era sempre quella che prendeva il bastoncino più lungo, Emma quello medio e Rose sempre il più piccolo.  
«Allora muoviti e deciditi» la provocò Little Sunshine, mentre l'amica la spalleggiava mentalmente e sperava che stavolta non avessero finito per vedere un altro horror perché l'ultima volta... Beh, non era andata per niente bene.  
«Stasera ho voglia di... un film comico» disse girandosi e guardando le loro espressioni sbalordite.  
Dopo qualche minuto di zapping, entrambe erano sicure che avrebbe cambiato idea, ma quando si fermò sulla locandina di un film, emisero un sospiro di pace.  
« La fuitina sbagliata. Sì, ho deciso. Vedremo questo» concordò, ma stava parlando con se stessa perché le sue amiche erano più che andate.  
Stavano ridendo a più non posso e non riuscivano a smettere, tanto che avevano le lacrime agli occhi; Shay pensava che sarebbe durato poco ma quando vide le amiche non reagire voltò loro le spalle, prese la ciotola di pop corn e si sedette sul divano. La mora avrebbe potuto richiamarle, dire ciò che le passava nella mente, ma fece l'unica cosa che sapeva avrebbe attirato la loro attenzione: iniziò a mangiare. Sì, perché se Rose ed Emma avevano un punto debole, era di certo la golosità. Loro amavano mangiare e anche se il loro aspetto sembrava dire altro, erano tre buone forchette; così le bastò minacciare di mangiarsi tutto per ricevere attenzione e silenzio per l'inizio del film.

*****************

Quel film li aveva catturati, non filava nemmeno una mosca; in quella stanza si sentivano tre amiche ridere a crepapelle mentre felici si ingozzavano di cibo spazzatura.  
Senza contare che quando provavano a dire qualche parola in siciliano risultavano buffe e altamente imbarazzati.  
Se aveste chiesto a ognuna di loro cos'è la felicità... beh, non ci sarebbe stato alcun dubbio. Erano momenti come quelli che le salvavano dalla tristezza, dal dolore, dalla solitudine. Erano la forza l'una dell'altra, il fondamento della loro amicizia.  
«Non l'avrei mai detto» di botto ammise Rose, mentre le amiche la guardarono corrugando le sopracciglie.  
«Cosa?» domandò Emma e, quando stava per rispondere venne interrotta.  
«Che siate un caso perso? Sì, io l'avevo detto» ribatte Shay, ridendo poco prima di essere schiaffeggiata con i cuscini.  
Iniziò così una vera e propria lotta in soggiorno dove ognuna attaccava l'altra senza regole o perdono perchè sapevano – sì, perché l'avevano stipulato anni or sono- che la persona che non si sarebbe arresa avrebbe deciso la pazzia da fare insieme.  
È vero, non c'erano regole nella lotta con i cuscini, eppure loro avevano creato le proprie.  
«Ho vinto» esultò Shay, ne era convinta ma Rose ed Emma sapevano la verità; l'avevano lasciata vincere.  
Perché? Erano leggermente masochiste. Shay era l'unica che aveva idee folli in grado di divertire. Ecco perché in quel gioco finiva per vincere sempre lei, era una questione di punti di vista.  
«Stavolta che cosa hai deciso?» chiese scoraggiata Rose, quella che più di tutte risentiva delle idee folli dell'amica.  
E' un'altra cosa da sapere delle Charlie's Angels: Shay era la pazza, Emma la saggia e Rose la spalla d'appoggio... non importava quando, come e dove se avevi bisogno di lei, ci sarebbe stata.  
«Ci scaricheremo un'app per incontri» rivelò sotto lo sguardo ottimista delle due che già sudavano freddo.  
Era impossibile, quella ragazza non si poteva gestire.

_"Sei tu che le hai dato questo potere" le ricordò la vocina nella sua testa, mentre scrollava le spalle facendo finta di niente._  
  
«Sei seria?» domandarono, ma non bisognava nemmeno farlo perché Shay aveva già in mano il telefono ed era alle prese con un articolo che consigliava le dieci migliori app di appuntamento.  
Ovviamente al primo posto c'erano Meetic e varie altre conosciute da tutti, ma la mora voleva qualcosa di diverso e non quello che facevano tutti, così quando scorse verso il penultimo posto, una attirò la sua attenzione.  
Beh, forse era stupido e banale, ma solo leggere il nome le aveva messo allegria.  
Cupid love: ecco, quella sarebbe stata l'inizio di... un grande disastro, almeno era quello che pensavano, anche se in definitiva non era tanto lontano dalla realtà.  
Emma, Shay e Rose avevano appena scaricato l'app - non prima che l'avvocato che fosse in Shay leggesse attentamente i termini di condizioni e tutte le clausole scritte in piccolo- e si godevano quel breve momento commentando insieme i loro profili. Dovevano essere seri, ma finirono per prendersi in giro e scherzare.  
«Dov'è la fregatura?» chiese Emma dopo aver acconsentito a questa nuova sfida.  
«Non c'è» rispose l'amica, ma non era convincente e così ebbe gli occhi di entrambe addosso.  
«Con te c'è sempre. Su... dillo alla tua little sunshine» provò Rose, sedendosi al suo fianco e circondando le sue spalle con il proprio braccio attirandola verso di sé.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, forse un po' troppo che mise in crisi Emma e quando le due dirette interessate, coloro che ne avrebbero risentito di più, si guardarono negli occhi, sorrisero timidamente per paura di scoprire la verità dietro a quello scherzo.  
«Stavolta non è niente di che» strascinò le parole, parlando lentamente cercando di mettere suspense; ciò non fece che aumentare l'ansia.  
«Dobbiamo fare cinque appuntamenti e vince chi li ha portati tutti al termine e ha avuto almeno un secondo appuntamento» rivelò con nonchalance e tutto d'un fiato, torturando le sue mani poco prima di alzare lo sguardo e guardare le due amiche che se ne stavano in piedi con espressioni sbigottite.  
Erano preparate, era quello che pensavano, ma quella confessione le aveva stordite, nessuna replica, niente urla era... strano, persino per loro.  
«Non puoi dire seriamente Shay, questo è davvero... una pazzia»  
«Stai facendo un drama per nulla. Non è che ti ho chiesto di andarci a letto o sposarti, sono... solo degli appuntamenti»  
«E' peggio. Se fosse stato così, ti avremmo già portato al manicomio»  
«Sei sempre la solita melodrammatica» sbuffò annoiata la mora, mentre passava distrattamente la mano sul ciuffo e lo portava indietro.  
«Sono solo cinque appuntamenti» affermò Rose con voce bassa, tanto che Emma la sentì appena e volse all'amica uno sguardo meravigliato.  
Era proprio lei che lo stava dicendo?

_"Incredibile, ma dove sono finita?" si domandò, ma era risaputo che loro tre insieme non potevano fare sfide del genere che finivano nel mettersi nei casini._  
  
Rose era colei che di solito faceva rinsavire Shay, ma stavolta era stata lei a mettersi in prima linea.  
«Che male potrà mai farti?» ribatterono insieme sotto l'espressione attonita di Emma.  
«Tanto. Troppo» ammise, sapeva di star esagerato con quel tono, ma non ci stava.  
No, non quando era il suo cuore che rischiava di essere ferito di nuovo. E se avessero iniziato a uscire, si sarebbe innamorata e poi le cose si sarebbero fatte più serie e poi lui... come non detto.  
Non avrebbe mai accettato. Questa era una certezza.  
«Vedila così: non può andare peggio dei tuoi ultimi appuntamenti»  
«E se la mente non m'inganna, erano gli stessi che mi avevi organizzato tu, Shay»  
«E questo che vuol dire?»  
«Lasciamo stare» sussurrò perché non voleva litigare, ma quella sera l'amica era di tutt'altro parere. Voleva risponderle a tono, eppure una parte di lei sapeva che aveva ragione.  
«Shay magari è stata fin troppo diretta» iniziò Rose guardandola con occhi dolci per poi posarsi su Shay che alzò le spalle indifferente.  
«Sappiamo che stai ancora soffrendo per Matthew, ma è stato lui che ti ha lasciato, che non ha capito ciò che aveva tra le mani. Vogliamo solo vederti felice e cavolo... Emma sei bellissima, sei una donna che ha tutte le carte in regola per trovare l' amore, ma perchè non te ne accorgi?» affermò difendendo l'amica e cercando di scuotere la mora che se ne stava in piedi a osservarla senza sapere che dire.  
«Esci dalla tua bolla e inizia a vivere perché la vita è breve» continuò con tono più alto e con voce più dura. Sapevano tutti quello che era successo a Rose e, quelle parole ferirono Emma perché... se persino lei le stava dicendo qualcosa significava che doveva davvero aprire gli occhi.  
«Ho solo paura» ammise con gli occhi bassi e lucidi, ingoiando un grosso nodo che sentiva in gola.  
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma... era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, anche se questo lei non lo sapeva. Non ancora almeno.  
Dopo aver chiarito, le tre amiche rimasero sedute sul divano a scegliere i loro potenziali appuntamenti, con sottofondo il nuovo album di Ed Sheeran.  
Cinque uomini per ognuna di loro, ognuna con il proprio tipo ideale; dopo aver inviato le richieste lasciarono che il destino facesse il suo corso.

_"E dove è finita la certezza che non avresti mai accettato?" le ricordò la sua vocina interiore, mentre Emma sbuffò mentalmente dicendole di farsi i fatti suoi. Litigava persino con se stessa. Emma Williams era un mito e nessuno avrebbe potuto dire il contrario.  
"Non ci posso credere" esclamò la voce nella sua testa con tono accusatorio tanto da farla vergognare.  
"L'hai fatto davvero" continuò, ma stavolta Emma era sicura da sentirsi invincibile._  
  
Non era così, ma lo pensava e questo era ciò che contava.  
Shay e Rose rimasero ancora per un paio d'ore, erano troppo iperattive per tornare a casa e c'era solo un modo per smaltire tutta quell'euforia: musica a tutto volume e ballare come tre scatenate in soggiorno credendo di essere ancora delle ragazzine.  
Erano tre adulte, ma talvolta lo dimenticavano e... c'era un motivo se tutte e tre erano fan accanite di grey's anatomy; una volta l'anno facevano una mega maratona di tutte e quindici le stagioni così da rivivere quella che per loro non era più soltanto una serie tv, ma un modello e uno stile di vita.  
Le Charlie's Angels ballavano divertendosi mentre il povero Jhonny cercava di nascondersi da quella musica che faceva sanguinare il suo sistema uditivo.  
«Caso perso. Caso perso» canticchiava felice, mentre svolazzando si dirigeva verso la sua casetta, sedendosi sul tronco di legno che fungeva da appoggio.  
Jhonny ne aveva vissute di tutti i colori, tuttavia non c'era un fine a quanto ancora aveva da vedere con tre amiche così pazze: loro possedevano il 60% di follia e il 40% di adrenalina nel corpo.  
Era tutto da vedere.

Spazio d'autrice:

Buon pomeriggio a tutti ^_^  
Eccomi qui, ad aggiornare il sesto capitolo, stavolta vediamo Emma come protagonista, insieme alle sue due amiche Rose e Shay.

Ehm... è un modo sottile anche per dirvi che anch'io amo grey's anatomy e... beh, non potevo non inserirlo.  
  
Ho amato scrivere del rapporto tra Emma e le sue amiche, forse a tratti può essere un pò utopia, ma penso che i rapporti d'amicizia veri esistono e bisogna tenerseli stretti.  
Le amiche ci sono e ci saranno sempre, ho amato scriverli perchè penso che rispecchi molto la realtà e... Beh...

Buona lettura a tutti e fatemi sapere che ne pensate del capitolo, con un commento, una stellina o anche solo come lettore silenzioso.

Grazie a tutti <3  
Claire


	8. Capitolo  7: 5+1

  
  


In casa Horan la musica si diffondeva in tutte le stanze, mentre era ben nascosta la figura di un certo irlandese. Quel giorno Niall sentiva l'indole creativa scorrergli nelle vene ed erano ore che si trovava rinchiuso nella sua "scatola della musica", il suo luogo sacro, la stanza dove non era permesso entrare se non era proprio lui ad invitarti.  
Il moro prese in mano la sua moleskine e sfogliando le pagine si ritrovò tra le righe i modi di conquistare una ragazza italiana; sorrise al pensiero, ma il suo obiettivo quel giorno era un altro: scrivere e comporre.  
Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, la mattina si era alzato con una gran fame, aveva fatto colazione e poi la sua mente era stata invasa da frasi e strofe che sentiva di dover buttare fuori.  
Così, mentre iniziò a scrivere sul quaderno le frasi che gli vorticavano in mente, al suo fianco diversi fogli di spartiti vuoti aspettavano di essere completati con le note di una nuova canzone che sembrava prendere forma.

  
_"Ecco che il campione è tornato" esclamò orgogliosa la vocina nella sua testa, mentre Niall a quell'appellativo sorrise.  
"Oh, ma quella è musica e... quelle sono parole" continuò il suo io interiore prendendolo in giro, dato che erano stati giorni di buio totale.  
"Sembra che qui oggi qualcuno ha bisogno della sua dose di complimenti" affermò, ma Niall era troppo preso per rispondere e, lisciando i capelli all'indietro si sgranchì le gambe e continuò._

  
Appoggiò lentamente le mani sul pianoforte e iniziò a replicare la melodia che si trovava sullo spartito mentre una voce timida lo accompagnava.  
Aveva appena finito di registrare il pezzo prima che il telefono iniziasse a suonare ininterrottamente.  
Voleva far finta di nulla, avrebbero richiamato, ma lui era Niall Horan e cioè l'ansia fatta persona, quindi lasciò tutto e corse a prendere il telefono che si trovava in cucina.  
«Pronto» rispose con voce bassa mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
«Mamma?» domandò sorpreso tanto da allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio per guardare il display che gli confermava che era proprio la diretta interessata.  
Il cantante non l'aveva previsto e seppure la sua famiglia gli mancasse, sapeva già che sarebbe stata ora di pranzo prima che sua madre l'avrebbe lasciato andare.  
Sì, perché Maura Horan era proprio come tutte le mamme: apprensiva e affettuosa.

_ "E' la tua fine" si disse alzando gli occhi al cielo. _

«Davvero? Non sapevo che Joy si dovesse sposare, figuriamoci che era il prossimo mese»  
«Questo perché non vieni a trovarci spesso» lo rimproverò bonariamente la donna, ma sapeva che il figlio faceva ciò che poteva e poi... era troppo orgogliosa dei suoi traguardi per fargliene una colpa.  
«Mamma...»  
«Sì, lo so.... Ma mi manchi»  
«Anche tu» farfugliò arrossendo di colpo, mentre sbatteva la punta delle scarpe verso il pavimento, un gesto che ripeteva quando era nervoso.  
Beh, sua madre era nota per introdurre un argomento con nonchalance e poco dopo tornarci con la carica di chi non si lascia sfuggire nulla.  
«So che sarei dovuto venire alla fine del tour, ma i ragazzi mi hanno fatto una sorpresa e poi sono tornato a Londra per l'incontro con i manager e...» tentò di giustificarsi, anche se sapeva che non ce ne fosse bisogno.  
«Ehm... lo so, ma mi chiedevo... verrai al matrimonio di Joy e... magari porterai... un'amica?» chiese la madre pesando bene le parole da dire perché come per lei, era noto che il figlio aveva la tendenza a chiudersi a riccio quando si toccava il tema vita sentimentale.  
Come di fatto accadde.  
«Sai che non posso venire, ma non stavamo parlando di altro?»  
«E' un modo carino per dire a tua madre di farsi i fatti suoi perché c'è qualcuno nei paraggi?»  
Sì, Maura aveva la tendenza a farsi film con il figlio protagonista. Pensava che fosse troppo grande per confidare alla madre una possibile relazione e... quindi toccava a lei stanare ogni più piccolo dettaglio.  
«No, mamma. Non c'è nessuno nei paraggi e... Sì, era un modo carino per dirti di farti i fatti tuoi.»  
Rimasero a parlare ancora diversi minuti; dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, Niall si buttò sul divano e lasciò che i pensieri vagassero fino a quando non si fermarono a quell'ultima frase che la madre gli aveva detto.

*********************

Emma quella sera era un fascio di nervi, sarebbe andata al suo appuntamento, il primo di cinque, e già sentiva che non era nemmeno il caso di partire, però quando il campanello di casa suonò non poté inventare nessuna scusa, presa la borsetta e uscì.  
«Sei... bellissima» affermò Ethan, il ragazzo con cui quella sera sarebbe uscita che, niente di meno era un dottore – pediatra come lui insistette a precisare- che la fece salire sulla sua Ferrari rossa.  
Per Emma quello era già un indizio, ma per una volta cercò di essere fiduciosa, anche se ogni cosa le suggeriva di scappare.

_ "La finisci di essere così pessimista" la rimproverò la sua vocina, mentre lei sbuffava mentalmente.  
"Sono io che sono qui, mentre tu te ne stai al calduccio senza dover fare nulla se non gustarti il disastro della mia vita sentimentale"  
" E credimi... questa è una grandissima sfida. Lo sarebbe per chiunque" affermò, ma Emma non rispose perché non era normale litigare con se stessa. _

D'un tratto si accorse che non aveva sentito nulla di ciò che Ethan stava dicendo e, cosa che detestava, gli chiese di ripeterlo.  
«Come scusa? Vuoi farmi conoscere la tua famiglia?» chiese sbalordita, mentre iniziava a sudare freddo torturandosi le mani.  
«E' solo che avevamo già il nostro appuntamento, ma mi ero dimenticato che mio nipote fa il compleanno e non volevo annullarlo e nemmeno essere assente e... facciamo un salto a casa, mangiamo qualcosa e poi andiamo al bar a farci un drink e poi... vedremo quel che sarà» affermò con molta calma lui, ma già Emma stava per dare i numeri.  
Non era vestita per un compleanno e di certo non ci teneva a conoscere la famiglia e poi... vedremo quel che sarà? Stava per aprire lo sportello e andarsene, ma si costrinse a comportarsi bene.  
La conclusione della serata fu che non arrivarono mai al bar e, dovette fare anche da intrattenimento con il risultato che nei capelli aveva tante piccole mollichine di pane e una grande macchia di latte sul vestito che il piccolo Rick le aveva lasciato solo perché sua madre doveva andare al bagno. Ah, ovviamente Ethan non aveva detto che il nipote compiva appena quattro anni.  
Arrivata a casa, Emma sfilò il vestito e lo mise in lavatrice, s'infilò sotto la doccia mentre le lacrime pizzicavano di uscire.

_ "Sei più forte di così" si ricordò, ma era difficile crederlo quando persino un appuntamento al buio e con una compatibilità dell'ottanta percento era andato a rotoli. _

Era il suo giorno libero, Agatha glielo aveva concesso dopo una settimana in cui aveva fatto il pienone, ma per Emma il lavoro non era finito. La sua giornata iniziò con Lady Gaga e una delle sue canzoni più belle, "Poker Face", che la svegliò.  
Allungò una mano, prese il telefono e spense la sveglia prima di buttarlo sull'altra parte del letto matrimoniale, sbuffando sonoramente.  
«Che l'inferno abbia inizio» annunciò ad alta voce più a se stessa che ad altri, dato che in quell'appartamento c'erano solo lei e Jhonny e... di certo il suo pappagallo non aveva bisogno di sentirla parlare.  
Era passata una settimana e lei aveva già collezionato quattro appuntamenti disastrosi; quella sera sarebbe andata al quinto e ultimo, ma la voglia di farlo era pari a zero.  
Nulla le interessava di più di finire l'inserimento delle maniche all'abito che stava quasi per portare a termine, almeno così avrebbe potuto vedere un altro sorriso sul volto della piccola Zoe.  
«E' possibile che almeno nel mio giorno libero mi lascino in pace?» urlò frustata, anche stavolta verso il suo telefono, non che lui avrebbe potuto sentirla.  
Aprì la chat di whatsapp e iniziò a leggere i messaggi che Shay e Rose avevano scritto sul gruppo "Charlie's Angels" ; come poté costatare anche loro avevano avuto appuntamenti disastrosi, ma mai quanto i suoi.  
Rispose brevemente e ripose il telefono sulla cassettiera, mentre prese ago e filo e iniziò a lavorare. La sua mente si svuotò e ogni problema sparì, almeno fino a quando non divenne sera e il suo telefono prese a squillare.  
Emma aveva passato gran parte della giornata a cucire, si era fermata per pranzare e per andare alla ricerca di alcune stampe da inserire sul vestito.  
«E' tardissimo» rispose alla chiamata e Shay rimase in silenzio, mentre lei continuava a saltellare per casa cercando di mettere ordine.  
«Lo sapevo che l'avresti fatto» la rimproverò la mora, ma non ebbe l'effetto desiderato e continuò.  
«Emma, lo so che i tuoi ultimi appuntamenti sono stati un disastro, ma questo è l'ultimo e... lo sai come si dice? Gli ultimi saranno i primi e quindi...»  
«Quindi un cavolo» sbottò, lasciando l'amica sbigottita per l'intensità del suo tono. Era sempre stata buona, ma persino la dolce e calma Emma stava perdendo le staffe dopotutto.  
«Ho collezionato solo acidità e nervosismo».  
«Dovresti prenderla con filosofia. Io faccio così: mi preparo, andiamo al ristorante e quando torno a casa da sola, perché nessuno è alla mia altezza, mi siedo e mi verso un bicchiere di vino e brindo al mio essere stupenda».  
Emma lasciò andare qualunque cosa facesse e si mise a ridere, mentre stringeva la mano libera sullo stomaco e Shay la ascoltava con tanto di lacrime agli occhi.  
Erano due pazze, sì, ma due pazze che si volevano bene.  
«E poi prendila così: il primo tipo al vostro primo appuntamento ti ha portato a conoscere la famiglia solo perchè era il compleanno del nipote, l'altro ti ha portato al pronto soccorso perché si era dimenticato di essere allergico agli arachidi, il terzo ti ha fatto cenare con il cinese perché aveva bruciato la cena e... l'ultimo meglio evitare anche di nominarlo giacché siete finiti alla polizia. Ehm... insomma il punto è che peggio di così non può andare» affermò sincera, facendo riscaldare il cuore dell'amica che subito dopo la affiancò in una risata snervante.  
Il mantra di quella sera di Emma era: in culo alla balena. Si guardò allo specchio e uscì da casa sicura di sé.

***********************

Niall era chiuso nella "stanza della musica" da più di tre ore tra strimpelli, base e prove varie; aveva persino dimenticato di uscire a prendere la cena. I suoi occhi iniziarono a bruciare, tanto da costringerlo a fermarsi e quando si accorse dell'ora si maledì per non aver impostato una sveglia di avvertimento.

_ "Sei svampito mio caro perché tu... tu la sveglia l'hai messa e tolta non appena è suonata" ci tenne a precisare il suo io.  
"Maledizione!" esclamò.  
"E quindi stasera di nuovo messicano. Tanto fa bene al fegato, no?" lo rimproverò sarcastico ma Niall non se ne curò e una volta preso il cellulare chiamò il suo ristorante di fiducia. _

Non si poteva non notare il grande sorriso che accompagnava la sua figura e, anche se i suoi occhi erano stanchi, il suo corpo diceva che non c'era cosa migliore quel giorno.  
Il campanello suonò distogliendolo da ogni pensiero e, mentre compì i gesti per alzarsi dal divano, i suoi muscoli si fecero sentire.  
Si era detto di non restare fermo tutto quel tempo per comporre e creare, ma tutte le volte veniva meno a quanto affermava.  
La cena era arrivata e ogni questione la rimandò a dopo perché... Beh, la sua pancia aveva la priorità.  
Niall teneva ancora il telefono tra le mani quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
C'era un piccolo uccellino sul suo display che segnava di aver ricevuto una notifica e così aprendo l'app di twitter si accorse che l'hastag "One Direction" era in tendenza e, cosa più importante, che Emma aveva scritto un post che lui andò subito a vedere.  
«La vita si restringe o si espande in proporzione al coraggio di ciascuno. Anaïs Nin»  
Era ancora fisso a guardare quelle parole e l'immagine sotto di esse, cercando di capire quella ragazza; quando credeva di esserci vicino lei gli dava la conferma di essere lontana chilometri.

_ "Forse perché lo è" si disse poco dopo afflitto, chiuse l'app e posò il telefono mentre iniziò a fare zapping sul televisore. _

Non c'era nulla che gli interessava, la sua mente andava a quel tweet accompagnato da quei due occhi verdi con cui si era scontrato. Dopo tutti quei giorni non credeva alla fortuna che aveva avuto e alla grande cazzata che aveva compiuto.  
Non era uscito nessun articolo di giornale, nessun rumors, tutto taceva tranne la sua mente che continuava a prenderlo in giro.  
Sentiva di dover prendere una decisione, di fare qualcosa fuori dagli schemi, ovviamente non che fosse una persona che agisse così, ma si promise che sarebbe cambiato.  
Si tolse le pantofole, distese le gambe sul divano, mise la testa sul bracciolo sopra il cuscino e aprì cupid love, una stupida app che aveva scaricato per gioco. Non aveva il suo vero nick, ovviamente non era così pazzo da farlo, né tanto meno di mettere qualche like o accettarne qualcuno però quella sera né era incuriosito.

_ "Wow, questa è davvero..." tentò di dire, ma la sua parte angelica lo interruppe ancor prima di continuare. _

Niall sfogliava quei profili e si rendeva conto quanto il mondo fosse semplice se solo non fosse Niall Horan, tuttavia quando pensava al successo, agli amici che l'avevano accompagnato durante gran parte della sua vita e ai milioni di fan che lo sostenevano... Beh, iniziava ad avere i dubbi di voler essere normale.

_ "E poi... che cos'è questa fissa di essere normale?" si domandò, ma non ricevette risposta perché i suoi occhi s'incantarono in quelli di un'altra ragazza che lui conosceva bene. _

«Non ci posso credere» esclamò ad alta voce alzandosi di colpo e mettendosi seduto.  
Era nervoso, perché le sue mani non smettevano di torturare i capelli e i suoi occhi erano vitrei consapevoli che, per una volta la fortuna era dalla sua parte. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto, ma lui aveva una sfida da vincere e una voglia matta di conoscere quella ragazza. Avrebbe potuto scriverlo sul calendario, per la prima volta Niall Horan fu avventato, schiacciò sul profilo di Emma e lasciò che i pensieri vagassero, mentre lui non smetteva di leggere e apprendere le notizie del suo profilo. Notizie che conosceva bene, ma che in qualche modo reputò nuove.  
«Ed io che prendevo in giro Harry per questo» si ritrovò a dire, pensando alla conversazione avuta mesi prima con l'amico perché si era scaricato un'app di incontri.  
Sua madre glielo diceva: le cose sono come un boomerang, prima o poi tornano indietro.  
Era troppo felice, finalmente l'aveva fatto, ma quando tutto sembrava andare per il meglio ecco che il profilo venne oscurato e all'improvviso scomparve.  
Provò a cercare più volte, ma il risultato era sempre lo stesso: profilo inesistente.  
«Ma vaff...» urlò, lanciando il telefono sull'altro sofà e sprofondando su quello dove attualmente sedeva.  
L'emozione svanì, eppure nessuno dei due era a conoscenza che per una volta il destino aveva fatto il suo corso.  
E' vero, Emma aveva cancellato il suo profilo e Niall l'aveva visto solo per poco, ma a volte è questione di attimi affinché la magia possa accadere.

_**Due settimane dopo...** _

Niall ed Emma erano stati così impegnati e presi dalla loro routine che avevano dimenticato l'incidente di qualche settimana prima.  
Si dice che sia impossibile dimenticare; è vero, ma se loro sono Emma Williams e Niall Horan... diventa tutt'altro discorso. Non esistevano persone come loro.  
Tenersi impegnati era un ottimo metodo per non pensare, stancarsi al tal punto da crollare sfiniti la sera...o almeno era quello che continuavano a ripetersi.  
Immersi nella loro quotidianità i loro telefoni suonarono contemporaneamente, ricevendo la stessa email.  
«Cupid love, l'app per incontri è lieta di ricordarvi che il signor Jason Smith e la signorina Emma Williams in data 08/05/2018 hanno in programma un nuovo evento: il loro appuntamento.»  
Così mentre Niall, colto dall'ansia, sbarrava gli occhi per la sorpresa, Emma lasciò scivolare dalle sue mani la forbice che si distanziò di pochi millimetri dai suoi piedi.  
Il tutto era stato organizzato e il destino aveva fatto il suo corso. Non rimaneva che aspettare.  
Le cose accadono sempre per un motivo, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a vedere il quadro generale, non ancora almeno.

Spazio d'autrice:

Buon pomeriggio a tutti *_*  
Ebbene seppure con un leggero, forse non tanto, ritardo eccomi qui ad aggiornare.

Adoro scrivere di Emma e Niall con i loro pensieri, ma oltre a questo tratto comico abbiamo anche la conversazione tra mamma Maura e Niall ed Emma e Shay.  
Un matrimonio disastroso e dei appuntamenti anche peggio... seppure non lo sanno c'è una cosa che hanno in comune la sfiga XDXD  
  
Scherzi a parte.... ho amato scrivere questo libro e voi... Che ne dite? 

L'app per appuntamenti secondo voi riuscirà a farli incontrare? Cosa succederà tra i due secondo voi?

Commentate e fatemi sapere che ne pensate.... sono troppo curiosa di sentire i vostri pareri anche perchè siamo già al capitolo sette....

Alla prossima,  
Claire


	9. Capitolo 8: Amici e amiche offline

  
  
  


Emma e Niall erano rimasti incantati da quell'email e mentre entrambi guardavano basiti i loro telefoni, le lancette dell'orologio scandivano i secondi che si trasformavano in minuti.  
Era deciso. Nessuno dei due l'avrebbe detto ai rispettivi amici, anche se una leggera incertezza li accompagnava in quelle decisioni che sembravano segnare il loro futuro.  
_"E' solo uno stupido appuntamento" mormorò tra sé Emma, ma il suo tono non era convincente.  
"Forza damerino, è un appuntamento con la ragazza che dovresti conquistare e per cui è quasi sicuro che perderai la scommessa" gli disse la voce nella sua testa. Per Niall sarebbe dovuto essere un incoraggiamento, ma invece servì solo a mettergli ansia, più di quanto solitamente sopportava._  
Che cosa poteva andare storto? Era la domanda che li affliggeva, anche se Emma era convinta che non poteva di certo andare peggio dell'ultima volta.  
Nonostante la paura li stesse divorando, si fecero forza e appuntarono quell'impegno sui loro calendari, consapevoli del disastro che poteva venire fuori ma con una certezza: nessuno dei due l'avrebbe mancato.

****************

«Stasera chiudi tu, Emma . Io devo scappare che ho una riunione importante» affermò Agatha mentre prendeva cappotto e borsa.  
La signora Moore era da un paio di giorni che non si faceva vedere, senza contare che non era più tornata sulla proposta fatta a Emma più di una settimana fa. Lei ci rimuginava su, ma non capiva com'era possibile che la vita le sorridesse senza chiedere nulla in cambio.  
«Certo, si figuri» rispose educatamente, guardando con attenzione un gruppo di ragazzine che erano appena entrate e girovagavano tra gli scaffali.  
Le era bastato dare un'occhiata per capire che quelle ragazze non la convincevano, ma non poté non sorridere dell'espressione infastidita della proprietaria. E poi Emma si ricordò.  
«Volevo dire che non ci sono problemi Agatha, chiuderò io» si corresse, solo allora l'anziana se ne andò, ma non prima di lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia e sorridere.  
Quel tipo di affetto era ciò che più mancava a Emma, anche se era sempre stata circondata da persone che le volevano bene, sentiva che un pezzo della sua vita le era stato portato via. Ed era così, dal giorno in cui aveva perso sua madre e suo padre tutto era cambiato, anche se aveva ancora nonna Anne che le ricordava sempre per cosa vivere, sorridere e amare. Sì, Emma si sentiva sola, ma non lo era perché oltre alla nonna in Italia, lì a Londra aveva trovato Agatha, Rose e Shay... un trio niente male.

_"Oh siamo diventate sentimentali" la provocò la vocina nella sua testa.  
"Ma sta zitta" ribeccò lei, ma poi si diede della stupida anche solo per aver risposto a quella provocazione._

Dopo quel gruppo di ragazzine c'erano stati altre clienti, alcune più esigenti di altre che Emma per fortuna era comunque riuscita a soddisfare.  
Era sfinita. Si chiuse la porta del negozio alle spalle, calò le grate di sicurezza del garage e dopo aver inserito l'antifurto, si avviò verso casa con i piedi che le dolevano, le spalle indolenzite e la testa che le pulsava.  
Oh, Emma Williams era in ottima forma.  
Cenò leggero perché non aveva nemmeno fame, qualcosa la turbava, ma solo quando riprese in mano il telefono e scorse tra gli impegni si accorse dell'appunto fatto giorni prima.

_"Oh cavolo" esclamò, passando una mano fra i suoi capelli mori, afflosciando le spalle e buttandosi sul divano.  
"L'avevo dimenticato" sbuffando ammise, lasciando che la stanchezza prendesse il sopravvento.  
"Certo che l'avevi fatto. Perché sappiamo entrambi che tu non andrai, non è vero? Hai così paura di rimanere ferita che rinunci ancor prima di avere la possibilità di innamorarti di nuovo" la aggredì il suo io, ma lei non replicò perché sapeva che era vero._

Emma detestava darle ragione, soprattutto quando quella lotta avveniva all'interno di sé. Era come prendersi in giro da sola, eppure non riusciva a cambiare.  
«Com'è che si chiamava?» si domandò a voce alta, ma dovette aprì l'email per ricordarlo.  
«Jason Smith...»  
Quel nome non le diceva nulla, mai sentito prima e stando al suo profilo... Beh, anche quello era abbastanza scarno. Aveva bisogno d'informazioni, voleva sapere di più o meglio... doveva sapere di più.  
Non si sarebbe mai buttata a capofitto in qualcosa che non poteva prevedere e quel tipo era proprio una bella incognita.  
Si strizzò gli occhi, si massaggiò con le dita le tempie e pensò a ciò che Jason aveva inserito nella sua didascalia del profilo.  
«Sensibile, leale, sportivo, rispettoso e sognatore» le uniche parole che ricordava.  
Si maledì per non aver prestato più attenzione, si mise a letto e capì che tutto ciò poteva significare solo una cosa: sarebbe stato un disastro.

Non era mai in ritardo, Emma Williams era la puntualità fatta persona, ma non quel giorno.  
Correva da una stanza all'altra portando con sé il suo kit da cucito e l'abito che aveva finito di realizzare ieri notte; dopo vari saltelli infilò le scarpe con tacco dodici, borsa e cappotto.  
Uscì da casa alla velocità della luce perché doveva fare altre fermate prima di aprire il negozio e, considerando il ritardo decise di avvertire Agatha.  
«Maledizione! Ve la volete dare una mossa?» gridò la giovane in macchina mentre premeva la mano sul clacson. Dire che era nervosa non rendeva bene l'idea.  
Girò a destra non appena raggiunse la fine della strada e imboccò una serie di scorciatoie per riuscire ad arrivare in tempo alla villa Dupon.

  
Quella mattinata era già andata, Agatha l'aveva avvisata di prendersi il resto della giornata ma Emma insistette nel dire che sarebbe arrivata nel primo pomeriggio e avrebbe chiuso lei il negozio. Era di nuovo alla guida della sua macchina e quando si fermò a pensare al sorriso e alle lacrime di gioia di quella bambina, tutto il nervosismo e la frustrazione sparirono. Nessuno mai le aveva detto di averle salvato la vita, Emma non lo credeva, ma forse per Imma, una ragazzina sulla sedia a rotelle era così. Aveva solo realizzato l'abito che avrebbe indossato per il matrimonio di suo fratello, una sorpresa per tutti perché nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato che qualcuno fosse stato in grado di farla apparire bellissima anche da seduta. Emma aveva fatto quel miracolo, almeno così era come lo aveva definito Imma.  
Dopo una mattinata in cui di non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo per fare colazione o prendersi la sua quotidiana tazza di caffè, dato che non doveva iniziare a lavorare prima delle tre di pomeriggio, decise di fermarsi al suo bar preferito.  
«Buongiorno, cosa posso portarle?» domandò cordialmente la cameriera mentre si apprestava a prendere carta e penna.  
«Vorrei un cappuccino doppio con panna e una spruzzata di cannella e... un muffin ai frutti di bosco» rispose velocemente; si rese conto solo dopo di quante calorie avrebbe mangiato. Sapeva già che se ne sarebbe pentita, ma in quel momento aveva bisogno di zuccheri.  
«Emma?» si sentì chiamare una volta addentato il suo muffin.  
Si girò poggiando infastidita il dolce e, solo quando i suoi occhi s'incontrarono con quelli di Matthew, capì di aver avuto una brutta idea. Che cavolo le aveva detto il cervello? Beh, nulla se si trovava in quella situazione. Non vedeva Matt da... beh, da quando lei gli aveva urlato contro sotto il palazzo di casa sua, mentre tutti la prendevano per pazza e perdeva quella poca dignità rimasta.  
«Matt... Matthew» affermò scioccata, alzandosi per salutarlo.  
Era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare, eppure si sentì in dovere di farlo per educazione. Si strofinò le mani sui jeans, mentre continuavano a guardarsi senza proferire parola. Ecco cosa succede quando s'incontra l'ex in un bar e l'unica cosa che vorresti fare è fuggire a gambe levate. Si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé perché improvvisamente pensò al ragazzo con cui si era scontrata al ristorante che aveva fatto ciò che lei desiderava fare in quel momento.

_"Ma adesso come ti vengono certe idee?"  
"Come se anche tu non volessi farlo" la rimproverò Emma, ma sapeva dentro di sé che non era una buona idea, le cose sarebbero state ancora più complicate se non avesse deciso di darci un taglio._

Stava per parlare quando la sua bocca si aprì senza proferire parola e i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi.  
«Ehi tesoro, ho preso...» ma la voce si fermò e rimase a guardare la donna davanti al suo fidanzato.  
Si conoscevano bene, anche se entrambe avrebbero preferito di no.  
«Camille, sei...» ma non riuscì a finire la frase, come poteva farlo?  
Tutto ciò che lei voleva era svanito, ancora una volta le era stato strappato via.  
«Emma, mi dispiace per...» tentò Matthew, ma quando lei alzò la mano e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia comprese che era conveniente starsene in silenzio.  
«Scusatemi per la mia maleducazione» si affrettò a dire, poco prima di stringere la sua mano e guardarla negli occhi per poi soffermarsi sul pancione ben in evidenza.  
«Non scusarti Matt, per cosa poi? Per avermi tradito, aver messo un'altra donna incinta e per averle chiesto di sposarti? Non è successo chissà quale dramma. È vero, io all'epoca forse ho esagerato ma oggi sono abbastanza matura da ammettere che non sono io la vittima» confessò in fretta, lasciando le braccia lungo i fianchi per poi stringere le mani in due pugni chiusi.  
«Vorrei davvero dirti che non ti farà ciò che ha fatto a me, ma... non ho questa sicurezza. In ogni caso, voglio augurarti il meglio perché per quanto tu abbia sbagliato, è stato lui a tradire entrambe, anche se non la vedi così. Matthew stammi bene e Camille... una volta eravamo amiche e te lo dico con il cuore: sono felice per questo bambino perché so quanto lo desideravi, ma non per tutto il resto» affermò con voce piatta e calma senza far trapelare le sue emozioni; quando le lacrime premettero per uscire le ricacciò indietro con forza.  
Dopotutto Emma Williams esisteva anche prima di Matthew e sarebbe stato così anche dopo. La sua vita non era finita con lui, era appena iniziata, anche se doveva ancora capirlo.

*********************

Impossibile non arrendersi, soprattutto se si aveva a che fare con Maura Horan.  
Niall le aveva già detto di no, ma alla fine sua madre era riuscita lo stesso a trovare un modo per convincerlo ad andare al matrimonio di Joy e a ritornare a Mullingar per un saluto veloce ai parenti.  
Cosa detestava di più? Beh, non era la felicità degli sposi, quell'atmosfera di amore, le foto, i parenti... no, erano le domande.  
Più cercava di fuggire più lo rincorrevano. Era esausto e alla fine si rassegnò, si sedette al tavolo assegnato alla sua famiglia e aspettò. Gli avvoltoi erano in agguato.  
«Ehi, piccolo Horan come stai? Quanto tempo!» arrivò alle sue spalle e lo abbracciò, senza lasciargli il tempo di fare altro.  
Si girò appena e solo quando la guardò, veramente, si accorse il suo grande cambiamento; non aveva più piercing, nessun tatuaggio evidente - non che prima ne avesse uno - e soprattutto aveva cambiato colore e look dei capelli.  
«Sassy? Sei tu?» domandò senza parole, poco prima di mettersi a ridere e ricevere una sberla.  
«Sally. Mi chiamo Sally» iniziò a pizzicarlo, ma era così tra i due.  
«Dove sei stato?»  
«Dove sei stata tu, donna delle caverne!»  
«Ero in giro per fare un reportage che uscirà esattamente tra quindici giorni, dieci ore e dieci minuti»  
«Ehi... ti sei dimenticata i secondi Sassy» annunciò divertito, godendosi quel momento.  
Erano amici da anni eppure non smettevano mai di comportarsi come bambini o chiamarsi con quei soprannomi affibbiati da piccoli.  
Iniziarono a parlare, si era appena calmato, niente stress, niente domande e quando credette di esserci riuscito ecco che tutto crollò di nuovo.  
«Allora Niall quando sarà il tuo prossimo debutto?»  
Beh, questa era l'accoglienza che la signora Mason aveva da offrirgli, nessun abbraccio o saluto, diretta come sempre.  
«Ancora non è stata stabilita una data, visto che l'album è in lavorazione» rispose pazientemente, ma voleva urlare. Era snervante vedere come tutti s'interessassero al suo successo, ai suoi impegni e nessuno vedesse il vero Niall Horan.  
Le domande continuarono da " hai in programma di tornare di nuovo con gli One Direction" a "ma quando ci presenterai una ragazza?", solo per dire le più innocenti.  
Se pensava alla domanda fatta dallo zio Victor, il più vecchio in famiglia con 94 anni alle spalle i suoi occhi si sbarravano. Oh il caro zio aveva avuto la presunzione di chiedere da quanto non facesse sesso. Già, da non credere.  
Poco dopo essersi scusato, uscì e si rifugiò nel suo posto preferito per prendere un po' d'aria altrimenti sarebbe esploso.  
Si sedette su un masso lasciando ciondolare le gambe mentre la sua mente vagava ai momenti più belli vissuti in Irlanda, in quella villa e con quelle persone che erano i suoi amici e la sua famiglia.  
Non se ne accorse nemmeno e iniziò a canticchiare la melodia che in quei giorni stava componendo, mentre le mani si muovevano immaginandosi di avere un pianoforte sotto di esse.  
Era solito nascondersi lì, sapeva che nessuno l'avrebbe trovato e così si rilassò, ma quando sentì un rumore dietro di lui si bloccò e aprì gli occhi.  
Niall Horan, sorpreso a nascondersi a un matrimonio, quello era ciò che gli frullava mentre i suoi occhi si poggiavano sul viso della ragazza che stava alle sue spalle. Era incantato. Sì, quella era la parola giusta, ovviamente non che lui ne stesse dicendo molte.  
«Ciao, sono Liz e tu?» una voce dolce e delicata parlò; lui si alzò come un automo e allungò la mano stringendogliela.  
«Come ti chiami?» fu costretta a domandare di nuovo, ma lui se ne stava impalato a fissarla e a stringerle la mano.  
Era bellissima con quegli gli occhi verdi, i capelli neri che cadevano sulle sue spalle e quel vestito che risaltava la sua figura.

_"Sta parlando con te idiota" gli ricordò la sua vocina interiore e Niall si riscosse, borbottò qualcosa e ritornò alla realtà._

«Oh, scusa si... ecco... sono Niall» rispose subito, lasciando poi andare la sua mano e chiedendosi cosa dovesse dire.  
Era come se non avesse mai parlato con una ragazza, si stava comportando da perfetto imbecille.  
«Ti capisco. So che questi matrimoni posso sembrare un po'... invadenti» cercò di conversare lei e, a quelle parole, il cantate tornò sulla terra ferma.  
«Solo poco invadenti? Diciamo anche tanto» affermò ridendo, contagiando anche lei.  
«Ma... oltre a nascondersi, cosa ci fa qui un bel ragazzo come te?»  
«Beh, potrei farti la stessa domanda» replicò lui, alzando gli occhi e sfidandola a dire il contrario.  
Stettero lì, in quel luogo al sicuro per almeno un'ora parlando di tutto e di più. Il tempo era volato, nessuno dei due era propenso a lasciare quella conversazione, ma forse perché avevano interessi diversi. Niall le parlava, osservava i suoi gesti, le sue espressioni ma in realtà erano gli occhi che lo attiravano e poi ebbe un lampo e capì il perchè. Non era lei che cercava, semplicemente quegli occhi erano tanto simili a quelli della ragazza del ristorante, era come se stesse vedendo lei in realtà e questo lo scombussolò. Si ricordò d'un tratto dell'appuntamento, del suo nervosismo, della scommessa e se dapprima era sicuro, un attimo dopo diventò un fascio di nervi perdendo di vista i segnali di quella conversazione.  
«Non vorrei sembrarti indiscreta...» ed ecco la frase di circostanza.  
Niall si aspettava di tutto, ma non questo, soprattutto non dopo quel momento che avevano trascorso parlando. E così ancora una volta la delusione arrivò non appena il nervosismo lasciò il posto alla calma.  
«Ma vuoi un autografo?» provò il cantante rammaricato, anche se fece di tutto per non darlo a vedere.  
La ragazza aveva ricevuto ciò che voleva: un'ora con Niall Horan e il suo autografo, in quanto a lui... beh... ancora una volta si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione.  
Il dolore che sentì fu devastante, pensava davvero che lei fosse diversa, invece tutto quel tempo l'aveva illuso, parlava come se non lo conoscesse quando in realtà lei sapeva bene chi aveva davanti.  
Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno. In quel momento gli sembrò essere diventato il mantra della sua vita. Frustato e arrabbiato prese le sue cose, salutò sua madre e tornò a casa, doveva schiarirsi le idee.  
Domani sarebbe stato un altro giorno e con un po' di fortuna la vita gli avrebbe sorriso.

*******************

Il ritorno a Londra fu liberatorio, non si era mai sentito a casa come in quel momento. Niall aveva ringraziato la madre, facendole promettere di non coinvolgerlo più in situazioni come quella.  
Emma non stava passando un bel periodo, era in parte nella stessa situazione dell'irlandese solo che la sua consolazione era stato il gelato, tanto gelato e Grey's Anatomy. Non c'era niente di meglio per alleviare quel dolore, ma anche nel suo caso c'era un limite.  
I due, ignari di ciò che la vita avrebbe riservato loro, continuarono nella loro quotidianità e promettendo a se stessi che sarebbe stato il loro ultimo "crollo"; tuttavia, avendo poca fiducia della promessa fatta, optarono per l'unica cosa che sapevano li avrebbe fermati: presero il telefono e schiacciarono una chiamata di gruppo per provare a sentire i rispettivi amici.

_"Ma dove diavolo sono finiti tutti?" urlò mentalmente, stringendo le mani in due pugni chiusi e portandoseli lungo i fianchi._

Lanciò il telefono sul divano e prendendo la giacca uscì da casa, facendo rimbombare la porta. Solo dopo si ricordò dell'appuntamento e non poteva di certo andare così, quindi rientrò in casa, prese la sciarpa che aveva indossato anche nella sua foto profilo così da essere riconosciuto, il cappello, gli occhiali da sole e uscì.  
Emma era giunta alla conclusione che nessuno l'avrebbe potuta ferire di più, sapeva che nel momento in cui lo avrebbe raccontato a Shay e Rose loro l'avrebbero sgridata ma... in quel momento accettava ogni cosa, pur di non essere da sola. Riprovò a chiamarle, ma nessuna delle due rispose.

_"Lo sapevo. Io ho bisogno di loro e loro..." iniziò a dire, ma non riuscì a completare la frase perché farlo significava essere davvero senza speranza ed Emma non lo era._

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, voleva solo qualcuno che la capisse e in quel momento nulla le sembrò più giusto che uscire da casa, forse così avrebbe smesso di pensare si disse.  
Prima di farlo però decise di passare davanti allo specchio, si sistemò i capelli e dopo aver indossato le sue amate Louboutin, prese la borsa, il cappotto e con un grande tonfo chiuse la porta.  
Distrattamente prese il telefono e notò che aveva una notifica, si fermò un attimo e... sbiancò. L'appuntamento era quella sera, ma lei era già uscita da casa e... stavolta decise di non mettersi in ghingheri, ma di prendere le cose come venivano.  
I loro pensieri correvano veloci, nessuno dei due pensava di incontrarsi; cercavano la via più facile per fuggire dalle loro paure eppure si ritrovarono a scontrarsi con esse.  
Emma aveva appena girato l'angolo quando d'un tratto si scontrò con un giovane dai capelli mori e dagli occhi azzurri che notò appena gli caddero gli occhiali per l'impatto e, che la salvò dal cadere a terra e da farle fare una figuraccia.  
Niall con gli occhi chini, riuscì ad afferrare la ragazza, ma solo quando le sue mani toccarono i suoi fianchi e i suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelle di lei capì cos'era davvero successo.  
«Non è possibile» disse sbuffando Emma, scrollandosi le sue mani di dosso, lisciando i suoi abiti e sistemando la sua borsa sulla spalla.  
«Ancora tu» esclamò Niall sbalordito, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano sorpresi, la sua bocca ricalcava la grandezza di un'O e le sue mani tornavano di fretta nelle tasche del suo cappotto.  
Che cosa era successo davvero? Sogno o realtà?

Spazio d'autrice:  
  
Buona sera guys and girls ^_^  
Ed eccomi qui ad aggioanre un nuovo capitolo, stavolta vedremo il primo appuntamento?  
Vi dico solo che si inizia con Emma e la scoperta di una parte del suo passato, sarà solo questo? Beh... è un inizio, ecco cosa posso dirvi.  
E parlando di passato... Che ne pensate di Sassy, la migliore amice amica di Niall? Beh, non so ancora se approfondirò, ma far entrare lei in questa parte della storia mi è piaciuta tantissimo.

Vediamo Emma e Niall alle prese con il passato, con alcuni momenti difficili che cosa ne pensate?  
E poi... se non si fosse capito adoro scrivere delle loro voci mentali, mi diverte tanto, più di quanto avessi mai pensato.

Che ne dite? Vi è piaciuto questo capitolo?  
Secondo voi si sono incontrati davvero o è solo un sogno? XD  
Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo ;)

Baci,

Claire


	10. Capitolo 9: Caso o fato?

  
  
  


I due se ne stavano impalati al freddo senza dire una sola parola, mentre la gente che passava li guardava e borbottava tra sè.  
Qual'era la definizione più giusta per loro? Oh, non ce ne stava una.  
Il loro cervello era stato congelato, sì, quella era l'unica spiegazione.  
«Emma?» domandò farfugliando Niall poco dopo essersi ripreso, lasciando che i suoi occhi la osservassero e conservassero ogni ricordo del suo viso.  
«Jason?» a sua volta chiese con più incertezza mentre stringeva il cappotto nelle sue mani.  
Avevano chiarito che sapevano farsi delle domande, ma ancora nessuno dei due si mosse e, solo quando un ragazzino che passò accanto a loro spinse Emma, Niall reagì e ancora una volta la tenne per non farla cadere.  
«Sono due le cose: o non vedevi l'ora che ti mettessi le mani addosso o volevi cadere ai miei piedi» affermò sogghignando poco prima di chiudere la bocca per la grande cavolata appena detta.   


_"Ma che ti passa per il cervello?"_  
_"Che ti sei fumato?"_  
_"Scusami se sono nervoso", rispose, ma d'un tratto si arrabbiò perché di certo non doveva dare nessuna spiegazione. Non a se stesso almeno._

Emma spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, tese le mani verso la sua borsa per afferrare il telefono e solo quando vide che si era già fatto tardi decise di agire.  
«Scusami davvero, non volevo dire quelle cose e di certo non vorrei che pensassi che sono un cafone, è solo che...»  
«Sei nervoso» completò lei la frase e sorrise.  
Fu il primo vero sorriso che Emma fece, lo stesso che Niall custodì gelosamente nei suoi ricordi e ben presto anche lui si affrettò a fare lo stesso.  
Il ghiaccio era stato rotto, ora restava passare al prossimo test.  
«Che ne dici di toglierci dalla strada e sederci davanti ad una tazza di caffè?»  
«Mi sembra un'ottima idea» convenne lei, e lentamente entrambi si avviarono al bar più vicino.  
L'atmosfera si era fatta più calma; pur se l'agitazione li accompagnava ognuno di loro sapeva che non doveva temere nulla, o meglio era quello che cercavano di convincersi. Lui era un noto cantate con fama e successo e lei era solo una giovane stilista che tutti avrebbero etichettato come arrampicatrice sociale.  
Che cosa poteva mai andare storto?

**********************

Si erano appena seduti e già Niall era un fascio di nervi, mentre Emma dopo aver appoggiato il cappotto e la borsa si guardò intorno spiazzata.

_"Ma cosa hanno tutti da fissare?" si domandò, ma fece finta di nulla e lasciò correre._  
_"Shay sarebbe stata fiera di te" disse la voce nella sua testa e sorrise a quel pensiero._

Il momento per rompere gli indugi era arrivato, ma prima che loro potessero parlare arrivò la cameriera.  
Dopo aver ordinato un cappuccino per due, si ritrovarono a fissarsi, l'uno negli occhi dell'altro mentre le loro labbra accennavano a un sorriso.  
«Devo dirti che di solito non uso app per incontri e, sicuramente non sono nemmeno solito uscire al buio con una ragazza» si trovò ad ammettere Niall, passando le mani tra i capelli nervosamente.  
«Nemmeno io, ma ho lasciato che le mie amiche mi convincessero a farlo.»  
Entrambi si accorsero di avere una cosa in comune: amici ficcanaso.  
«Ammettiamo che nessuno dei due vorrebbe essere qui, ma ormai..»  
«Beh, potevamo anche fare finta di niente.»  
«Touchè» e detto ciò si ritrovarono a ridere.  
Sorrisi sinceri, veri e sentiti. Era così strano per Emma, più che mai per Niall che non si sentiva in quel modo da troppo tempo. Iniziarono a parlare mentre aspettavano la loro bevanda, la conversazione si colorò di diverse sfumature, come fossero due vecchi amici.

_"Devo farlo" si disse, cercando di essere convincente._  
_"Ma sei serio amico?" domandò il suo io, ma lui non riusciva a non pensare ai suoi amici e a ciò che gli avrebbero detto._  
  
«Scusami, ma... non capisco cosa hanno tutti da guardare e... questa cosa m'innervosisce tanto» fu costretta a dire, dato che nell'ultima ora la gente attorno a loro non smetteva di fissarli.  
Ed ecco che erano arrivati al tanto agognato argomento tabù.  
«Forse c'è qualcuno famoso?» provò Niall, cercando di sondare il terreno ma non nascose quanto era terrorizzato di doverlo fare davvero.  
«Spero di no» si affrettò a dire e, non c'era risposta più sbagliata di quella in quel momento.  
Il moro si bloccò, era sicuro di aver trovato qualcuno con cui parlare, indipendentemente della scommessa, ma quell'affermazione lo mandò in crisi.  
«Perché?» domandò curioso, sperando di non ricevere un'altra zappa sui piedi.  
«Ora, non vorrei sembrarti sgarbata, ma... hai presente cosa significa essere famosi?»  
E, ancor prima che Niall rispondesse, lei continuò.  
«Avere sempre i paparazzi intorno, non sentirsi mai libero di fare anche la cosa più stupida, non poter uscire perché scappa il gossip, il dover presenziare a interviste, premi, gala ecc... E' sfiancante» velocemente ammise, ma non prestò attenzione al modo in cui lo fece. Avrebbe dovuto, solo così il cantante avrebbe potuto capire che i due non erano così diversi come poteva sembrare.  
«Odi così tanto la gente ricca?» si ritrovò a chiedere, ancor prima di collegare la lingua al cervello.  
«Non è un odio e solo... non li stimo. Cioè hanno tutto eppure non sono mai felici»  
«Magari perché ricchezza non è sinonimo di felicità?»  
«Sì, ok, capisco come possono sentirsi, ma possono avere tante cose che la gente comune non può permettersi e loro che fanno? Si lamentano» esclamò Emma, stringendo le labbra e lasciando un Niall alquanto basito.

_"Lo sapevo che non poteva funzionare" si disse mentalmente._  
_"Questa è la prova" continuò ancor più ferito._  
_"No, questa è la prova che tu vuoi mollare" affermò la vocina nella testa._  
_"Questa è la conferma di quanto dicono i tuoi amici, di ciò che ti ostini a negarti solo perché hai paura di essere ferito."_  
_"Ma ha appena detto..."_  
_"Sì, ha detto che non ama particolarmente la gente famosa e quindi? Non ti conosce ancora e poi il mondo è bello perchè è vario. Falle cambiare idea" il suo io fu costretto a dirgli. Niall Horan il ragazzo più complessato del mondo._

La ragazza rimase a fissare la gente, osservò con attenzione e solo dopo aver notato i particolari, capì.  
«Oh mio Dio! Ti prego non dirmi che sei uno famoso» lo implorò diventando bianca in viso e portando le mani sulle gambe per massaggiarle sui pantaloni.  
Niall sorrise, alzò le sopracciglie e le diede la conferma, ma lei aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire.  
«Ehm... veramente... Sì.»  
«Oddio che figura di merda» affermò, ma solo dopo averlo detto si accorse che non era solo una vocina nella sua testa. No, lo aveva fatto ad alta voce. Si passò una mano sul viso e nascose gli occhi, mentre Niall rideva.  
«Ma cosa hai da ridere tanto?» fu costretta a domandargli, ma lui non riusciva a smettere, almeno fino a quando lei non gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.

_"Oddio, lo hai fatto davvero?"_  
_"E se ci fossero dei paparazzi?" e, se un attimo prima era calma, subito dopo entrò nel panico più totale._

Aprì bocca per parlare, ma non uscì alcun suono. Stavolta l'aveva fatta grossa.  
«Dovresti vedere la tua faccia» confessò lui, cercando di smorzare la tensione.  
«Ora capisco tutto», ma ancor prima che lui parlasse Emma continuò.  
«Capisco il nome falso, i pochi dettagli nel profilo, l'app per incontri e il tuo travestimento».  
Fu sorpresa di aver detto tante parole così velocemente. Non poteva crederci. Quell'appuntamento era un disastro.  
«Non potevo iscrivermi con il mio vero nome, non potrei nemmeno uscire con una ragazza al buio per paura di essere riconosciuto...»  
«Hai avuto appuntamenti così terribili?»  
«Odio dirlo, ma... sei la prima ragazza con cui parlo che non mi salta addosso, cioè almeno non di proposito» si trovò a dire, ripensando quei loro piccoli incidenti. «Che non si è lasciata condizionare da ciò che la circonda e che è stata schietta con me.»  
«Ok, va bene, anche se quell'ultima parte avrei voluto cancellarla.»  
«Invece no, perché sei stata spontanea, senza maschere.»  
«So che non dovrei, ma... esattamente che tipo di persona famosa sei?» e dopo quelle parole Emma arrossì, lisciò i capelli e dette la parola a Niall.  
Non sapeva come rispondere e così fece ciò che si era imposto di non fare, almeno prima di averla conosciuta.  
«Niall Horan, uno dei ragazzi della boy band One Direction e ora cantante solista dell'album Flicker» affermò, allungando la mano per cercare di ri-iniziare di nuovo tutto d'accapo.  
Lei stette al suo gioco, non poteva non farlo, era divertita nel vedere quel ragazzo moro con gli occhi azzurri impacciato e imbarazzato quanto lei.  
«Emma Williams, aspirante stilista, modella a tempo perso, amica sempre e commessa a tempo pieno» e detto ciò strinse la sua mano.  
Ora potevano affermare che il loro appuntamento era appena iniziato.

***************

Stava procedendo tutto per il meglio; Niall era sorpreso, ma sicuramente meno di Emma dato che i suoi ultimi cinque appuntamenti erano stati un completo fiasco.  
  
_"E tu che nemmeno volevi andarci" si ricordò e fece una smorfia per ripicca._  
  
Niall aveva proposto di spostarsi al ristorante e così, Emma stava prendendo le sue cose quando l'irlandese, afferrando la giacca, fece cadere la sua moleskine dalla tasca. Lui rabbrividì e non appena la vide prendergli il taccuino sbiancò.  
Non voleva farlo, non era maleducata, ma era caduta aprendosi ed Emma non poté non buttare un occhio a quella pagina. Era come se la stesse chiamando e quando aguzzò la vista su quella frase, si rabbuiò e cominciarono a manifestarsi i suoi campanelli d'allarme.  
«Non è come pensi» si affrettò a dire Niall, ma persino lui poteva capire che quella frase non sarebbe mai stata efficace.  
«Io non sto pensando nulla, ma ora so che ero nella tua rete ancor prima di caderci» si trovò ad ammettere con un certo fastidio e, dopo avergli consegnato il quaderno, gli voltò le spalle e se ne andò.  
O meglio, era quello che tentò di fare prima che una mano la fermò e due occhi azzurri chiesero di essere ascoltati.  
«Non posso difendermi perché... "Come conquistare una ragazza italiana" non ha scusanti, ma... a mia discolpa posso dire che sei irraggiungibile Emma»  
«Io?» e lo guardò torvo, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi, sfidandolo a dire il contrario.  
«Sì, il tuo profilo era inarrivabile e quando stavo per lasciare il mio like, ti sei cancellata. Non sapevo che fare e non immaginavo nemmeno che alla fine l'app avesse funzionato lo stesso» provò a spiegarsi, risultando ancora più confuso.  
«Ma questo non spiega...»  
«Sì, invece. Non appena ti ho visto è scattato qualcosa... ma io sono Niall Horan e prima di fare qualunque cosa devo pensarci mille volte, non posso buttarmi a capofitto in storie che non so come andranno a finire e tu... sei una bella incognita. Ho cercato di prevedere qualcosa, ma... non ci sono nemmeno riuscito. Sapevo così poco di te...di quel poco non mi è sfuggito che sei italiana.»  
Emma voleva replicare, eppure si ritrovò a fare un accenno con la testa. Nessuno si era mai preso la briga di scoprire di più su di lei ed interessarsene abbastanza da fare qualcosa di carino; era così fuori dal suo controllo che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.  
Era senza parole, ma le ritrovò presto.  
«Capisco che essere famosi non è facile, per quanto la mia vita da modella sia stata breve, so cosa si prova, ma non ho mai finto di essere qualcuno che non sono. Non ho cercato di "conquistare" una persona solo per provare un brivido, per sentirmi viva, non ho mai nascosto chi sono» rivelò, lasciandolo basito perché sapeva già come quella situazione sarebbe andata a finire.  
«Non posso...», ma il cantante la interruppe.  
«Non puoi capire. Ogni volta che mi avvicino ad una ragazza, i media ne fanno un affare di stato, se provo a parlare con loro pensano che voglia sposarle e per quanto ami chi sono a volte tutto ciò mi soffoca perché non posso semplicemente essere un ragazzo che vuole uscire con una ragazza. Lo so che non hai chiesto di avere questo, ma non lo faccio per il brivido, voglio soltanto conoscerti» confessò, ma sapeva che era lontano un chilometro dalla verità; sì, in parte era come aveva detto, ma c'era anche un altro piccolo dettaglio che aveva omesso e che mai, mai avrebbe rivelato.  
«Ok..ma detto sinceramente non c'è niente che abbiamo in comune.»  
«Sì, lo so... siamo come il giorno e la notte, come la luna e il sole e...» Niall continuò con quelle similitudini per circa un minuto, perché ricordava bene la prima volta che lui stesso l'aveva pensato.  
Sorrise a quel pensiero e capì quanto tempo era passato e dove era arrivato.  
«Ok, questa l'avevi preparata prima» ridendo affermò Emma, tanto che anche lui venne contagiato.  
Risero per un piccolo momento che sembrò infinito e, mentre la gente li guardava stupiti, loro non se ne curarono e lentamente si avviarono verso il ristorante.

***********************

La cena era diventata uno spasso, ridevano, si prendevano in giro e l'atmosfera intorno a loro si era rilassata. Tuttavia, entrambi continuavano ad avere dei dubbi; Emma perché non si fidava del tutto visto i precedenti e Niall notava quanto fossero enormi le differenze, per cui la paura che tutto potesse crollare rendeva la situazione soffocante.  
«Possiamo far finta di nulla, ma...»  
«Non ci riesci» completò lui la frase e lei si appoggiò la schiena alla sedia.  
Com'erano arrivati fin lì? Ah giusto, Emma aveva fatto la gaffe di criticare i ricchi, Niall aveva inavvertitamente fatto cadere la sua agendina degli appunti in cui aveva scritto i modi per conquistare un'italiana e loro... beh, erano entrambi diffidenti verso il prossimo.  
«E' solo che adesso penso che tutti ci guardino, che controllino ogni nostra mossa...»  
«Emma è solo l'agitazione...»  
«Tu ci sarai anche abituato, ma io no. Non nascondo che sono stata sotto i riflettori, ma fare la modella è un'altra cosa.»  
«Sì, giusto... in quel caso ti spogli e posi per delle foto» disse di getto, ma solo quando se ne rese conto cercò di scusarsi.  
«Che cosa hai detto?» domandò arrabbiata Emma, sbarrando gli occhi per la sorpresa.   
«Non sapevo che avessi un astio verso le modelle, ma non mi sorprende perché... Beh, è un'altra cosa che non ci accomuna. Hai detto bene, siamo come il giorno e la notte e comunque essendo una persona famosa dovresti avere una visione più grande della vita anziché fermati alle prime apparenze» digrignando i denti disse, accennando però con le labbra un sorriso magnanimo.  
Che cosa stava succedendo? Emma non era così suscettibile e Niall non era mai irrispettoso.  
Lei si scusò e disse di aver bisogno di andare in bagno, invece lui rimase seduto al tavolo cercando di darsi una regolata. Non era passato tanto tempo, eppure erano riusciti a litigare al loro primo appuntamento. Incredibile. Sì, quella era la parola giusta.

_"Lo stai facendo per lui o per te stessa?" si domandò, ma sapeva già qual era la risposta._  
_"Oh, no... lo stai facendo per Matthew!" esclamò la vocina nella sua testa confermando ogni dubbio._  
_"Davvero pensi che lui possa ancora valere solo un momento del tuo tempo?"_

Ma Emma non rispose, eppure quelle parole la ferirono e capì che tutto quell'astio, lo stare sulla difensiva dipendeva dall'incontro avvenuto al bar e... da ciò che le amiche le avevano detto settimane prima. Si diede una rinfrescata e dopo essersi guardata allo specchio, si stampò un sorriso sulle labbra e uscì dal bagno. Era pronta, o almeno era quello che credeva.  
«Ma tu l'hai visto chi c'è?» domandò una ragazza mora all'amica, sgomitando per avere la sua attenzione.  
«Siii, Niall Horan!!» affermò con gridolini di gioia ed Emma sentendo quelle parole si nascose dietro ad un pilastro per ascoltare la conversazione. Non era corretto, vero, ma ne aveva bisogno.  
«E comunque chi si crede di essere?»  
«Thea, ti ha solo detto che lui è un semplice ragazzo questa sera, che è uscito solo per...»  
«Ho capito che vuole trascorrere una serata senza fan, ma gli ho chiesto un autografo, non di sposarmi e poi... cos'avrà mai di speciale questa ragazza?» domandò infastidita, mentre l'amica sogghignava ed Emma sbiancava.  
«E' solo una delle tante, ma mi fa arrabbiare che per quella lì non ha voluto...»  
«Sai, a volte mi vergogno di te» detto ciò voltò le spalle all'amica e se ne andò.  
Forse aveva giudicato troppo presto Niall; era stato carino con lei, persino quando lei aveva criticato la gente famosa. È vero, l'agendina è stata un duro colpo ma poteva anche interpretarlo come profondo interesse e... quell'ultima frase? Non c'erano scusanti, però anche lei non era stata tanto magnanima.  
Niall prese il telefono e cominciò a girare sul web; per fortuna nessuna sua notizia e così lo ripose.

_"Dovresti smetterla di pensare che non meriti la felicità"_  
_"Sì, certo... per così rimanere con il cuore distrutto in mille pezzi di nuovo? No, grazie" affermò duro con se stesso, ma capì che neppure lui ci credeva._  
_"E allora continua così che di sicuro la perderai ancor prima di essere tua" e sbuffò senza darsi una risposta._  
_"O forse il tuo intento è proprio quello? Perdere la scommessa dicendo che comunque ci hai provato o... la scommessa non centra nulla?" la vocina nella sua testa non smise di chiedere e, con quelle parole, Niall capì che non stava facendo tutto per la sfida lanciata... era lei che gli piaceva, anche se ancora non riusciva a capire bene perchè._

Si scrollò di dosso quei pensieri, schiarì la voce e la cercò in tutta la stanza, ma di lei nessuna novità. Stava per alzarsi e andare a controllare quando distrattamente sentì dei commenti poco carini e decise di rimanere in silenzio e ascoltare. Era sbagliato? Sì, ma alla fine era in un luogo pubblico.  
«Oh, Tom... non so come dirtelo amico, ma... stasera abbiamo incontrato la donna dei tuoi sogni» lo prese in giro l'amico, mentre l'altro fingeva indifferenza.  
«Non sei tu che in ufficio non fai che ripetere che la modella di cui ti sei innamorato è una vera leggenda perché non ha mai posato nuda o in intimo?»  
«Ma che centra adesso?» dovette chiedere frustato, odiava parlare di lei con l'amico.  
Non capiva e non avrebbe capito, invece Niall in quel momento lo fece.  
«Sveglia Tom. Emma Williams è qui e sta cenando con quello che piace a tua sorella, l'irlandese di cui non smette mai di parlare» lo provocò, mentre da lontano proprio quel ragazzo arrossì.  
«Sei un emerito coglione Phil. Ok, mi piace Emma, ma sai quanti uomini può avere? È al di fuori della mia portata. Ho solo avuto la fortuna di farle un'intervista e capire sin da subito che una donna come lei non me la farei mai scappare. Non la conosco, eppure mi ha dato l'impressione di essere una persona con sani valori, di quelle che difficilmente si trovano. Ha detto che ciò che le interessa è regalare un sorriso con i suoi abiti; dimmi amico, quale modella ragiona così?Penso che se dovesse avere la fortuna di indossare abiti del calibro di Armani, Trussardi, Valentino e Gucci, i veri fortunati sarebbero loro» e dopo ciò la loro conversazione scemò, ma di certo non l'interesse di Niall. Si accorse che lui l'aveva giudicata ancor prima di conoscerla, si era lasciato influenzare dai social, da ciò che scriveva e dai suoi preconcetti, ma la donna che stava iniziando a conoscere era ben lontano da quello che lui aveva immaginato. Appena la vide avvicinarsi capì che doveva cambiare le carte in tavola, si alzò, prese i loro cappotto, la sua borsa e si avvicinarono alla cassa. «Ti va di venire a casa mia?» le sussurrò all'orecchio tanto che lei poté sentire il suo profumo inondare le narici e la vicinanza infiammarle le guance. «Sì, ma passiamo dal retro» suggerì e, se fosse stato un altro uomo non avrebbe rischiato, ma non riuscì a non sorridere, consapevole che stava facendo una pazzia, forse la più folle in tutta la sua vita, per la prima volta era felice. Nessuno si stupì nel vederli uscire dalla porta del magazzino, ma di certo le loro mani intrecciate non sfuggirono all'attenzione di nessuno, nemmeno dei due diretti interessati.

Spazio d'autrice:  
  
Buona sera a tutti *_*  
E ovviamente Buon San Valentino <3  
Se c'è qualcuno single come me alzi la mano, intanto che non posso festeggiare con il mio uomo, lascio la mia fantasia correre e far sì che si riversi in Emma e Niall.  
Ebbene sì, finalmente abbiamo il primo appuntamento, anche se in realtà lui non è davvero Jason.  
Non basta mentire sulla sua identità, si ritrovano a condividere un caffè che di certo va di traverso ad entrambi. Scrivere queste scene tra i due sono quelle che mi hanno divertito di più. E così, quando entrambi cercano di risollevare la situazione cco che il pasticcio lo combina Niall, ma... mi chiedo cosa hanno questi due che non va XDXDXDXD

Che dire? Forse non è il peggiore appuntamento ma ci si avvicina, ma tutto sembra mettersi per il meglio, voi che dite?

Alla prossima,

Claire


	11. Capitolo 10: Un grosso, grossissimo, enorme sbaglio

  
  
  


Era ancora scioccata per aver lasciato che lui le prendesse la mano, che lasciasse scivolare il braccio vicino al suo fianco per intrecciare le loro mani. Emma non si riconosceva più, aveva persino accettato di andare a casa con lui e questo la terrorizzava, anche in piccola parte ne era elettrizzata.  
Raggiunsero la macchina di Niall e solo allora, quando il contatto con la sua mano s'interruppe, lei sentì un vuoto, come se all'improvviso fosse uscita per strada, a meno dieci gradi e con indosso solo il pigiama

_"Stiamo diventando inquietanti adesso?" si prese in giro perché non era normale provare certe emozioni con chi conosceva appena.  
"Ma non è che questo ragazzo ti piace?", e le domande continuarono senza ricevere risposta. Emma sbuffò infastidita da se stessa, più volte si era ripromessa di smetterla ma succedeva che finiva per parlare sempre tra se e sè._

Erano in macchina e il silenzio riempiva l'atmosfera finché in radio passò una sua canzone e Niall alzò il volume, sorrise e le disse di ascoltare.  
«Sei veramente tu!» farfugliò Emma con gli occhi sbarrati e imbarazzati per non aver riconosciuto subito la sua voce. Ed è vero, non seguiva la sua carriera, ma si era innamorata di quella canzone la prima volta che l'aveva ascoltata.  
«Così mi ferisci» rispose, portandosi una mano al cuore teatralmente mentre con l'altra teneva lo sterzo.  
Si trovarono a ridere, leggeri e ansiosi per quel che sarebbe stato e che non sapevano. Iniziarono a confrontarsi sulla canzone, su ciò che aveva significato per lui e su tutte quelle cose che Emma non sapeva e che Niall non dava mai per scontate.  
«Questa è casa tua?» domandò la giovane una volta varcato il cancello, rimanendo meravigliata di quella piccola casetta che non dava l'impressione di appartenere ad un cantante famoso; lei l'adorava già.  
«E non immagini l'interno» la provocò lui, ma lei affiancandolo lo spinse cercando di rimanere in equilibrio su quei tacchi.  
Beh, era la verità, Niall Horan sapeva come conquistare una ragazza perché nell'attimo in cui Emma mise piedi in casa, si fermò sull'uscio della porta e rimase senza parole, stupefatta della vista che si presentava.  
Lui la condusse nel soggiorno, scusandosi del disordine, ma non aspettava nessuno ed essendo l'unico uomo in casa si cullava nella sua tranquillità. La mora sorrise nel vederlo grattarsi la testa imbarazzato mentre le sue guance si coloravano di rosso, un'immagine che catturò e che conservò perché era così che voleva ricordarlo.  
«Mettiti comoda che io vado a prendere una bottiglia di vino.»  
«Ehm... lo so, è imbarazzante, ma non e che avresti anche un paio di pantofole?» arrossendo in viso chiese; odiava farlo, ma erano più di dieci ore che teneva i tacchi e ora cominciavano a farle male i piedi.  
Era una modella, lavorava alla sua immagine e c'era abituata, ma tutti quelli che la conoscevano sapevano che una volta arrivata in casa, buttava i tacchi in un angolo e indossava le sue calde pantofole.  
«Così mi deludi... Emma Williams che chiede di cambiarsi le scarpe? Ed io che credevo che ci dormissi anche» affermò canzonatorio Niall, lasciando la stanza ridendo mentre lei continuava a guardarsi intorno.  
Non poteva crederci, anche lui era capace di fare del sarcasmo. Quel ragazzo la stupiva. Voleva curiosare, ma scelse un'opzione migliore, anche se fu interrotta dal suono del suo cellulare. Si era imposta di non leggere nessuna notifica, ma quando ritrovò dieci chiamate perse da parte di Rose e Shay si rabbuiò, tuttavia accantonò quell'emozione e decise di aprire la chat di gruppo.  
«Rilassati e goditi la serata. Emma sii felice per te stessa» la bionda le consigliò con il suo fare dolce e non poté non sorridere ricordando quella piccola discussione avvenuta al bar.  
«Questa non te la perdono. Dovevi venire a bussare alla mia porta, dovevo vedere il tuo look e prepararti psicologicamente. Ma lo farò ora» le scrisse Shay e a quelle affermazioni lei rabbrividì. Oh, se solo avesse potuto vederla! L'avrebbe rimproverata per il look, per quelle frasi scostanti e di certo per le scarpe. Stava per riposare il telefono quando l'icona lampeggiante l'avvisò di un altro messaggio dell'amica.  
«Emma Marie Williams, ti prego di non farti mettere incinta e con questo ti autorizzo a darci dentro perché sappiamo tutti quanto tu ne abbia bisogno. Inizio con i cartelli rossi: niente ex, niente strazio e soprattutto non essere la solita Emma con il palo ficcato su per il culo. Ora passiamo agli altri due cartellini: sii disponibile, ma non subito; sii dolce quanto basta ma non da dargli l'impressione sbagliata, fargli venire la voglia di desiderarti e... Oddio, ci siamo capite vero?» e fu così che lei rossa in viso nascose il telefono in borsa e si avvicinò al camino, dove c'erano delle mensolette con alcune foto.

_"E gli hai detto solo che avevi un appuntamento" le ricordò la sua voce ed Emma sbiancò al pensiero di quando sarebbe stata costretta a dirle che quel ragazzo era proprio Niall Horan, lo stesso ragazzo di cui lei aveva una cotta da adolescente.  
"Io se fossi in te mi preparerei un rifugio anti-atomico, un piano di fuga e tutto ciò che ti occorre per sopravvivere da..." si stava dicendo, ma la zittì quando si convinse di poter tenere a bada l'amica, anche se senza troppa convinzione._

***************************

Niall era senza parole, solo quando lasciò scivolare il suo braccio lungo il fianco e prese la sua mano intrecciandola con la propria capì cosa stava accadendo.  
Lui, l'uomo dell' indecisione aveva fatto il primo passo. Sorrise pensando che i suoi amici lo avrebbero preso in giro per sempre, ma lui non avrebbe detto nulla perché... si sa, certe cose era meglio nasconderle. A quel punto pensò alla scommessa e si rattristò, si chiese come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo e...

_"Non lo farai" si ripromise, ma non era convinto.  
"Ovviamente, non le dirai nulla se non vuoi..."  
"Sì, ho capito, ma prima o poi..." pensò, ma quella decisione lo terrorizzava.  
"Non mi hai capito amico. Tu, non le dirai niente. Mai" affermò la vocina nella sua testa._

Una calma apparente perché quando dovette lasciargli la mano si sentì svuotato di ogni certezza. Quando si accorse della sua canzone in radio, non poté non alzare il volume. Ok, non l'avrebbe fatto con tutti, ma in qualche modo voleva vantarsi, anche se l'unica cosa che pensò era che voleva che lei lo conoscesse veramente.  
«Lo so, ti sembrerà stupido ma...»  
«Shh» lo interruppe lei e Niall rimase ad osservarla, facendo attenzione ai particolari che dapprima non aveva notato.  
Emma quando chiudeva gli occhi alzava le sopracciglia, i suoi sorrisi facevano splendere i suoi occhi verdi e quando si ritrovava a sbuffare le comparivano due fossette sulle guance e... beh, l'irlandese si rese conto che l'aveva guardata con tanta attenzione per ricordarsi tutti quei particolari.  
«Ora puoi parlare» gli disse ridendo e quando alzò gli occhi verso di lei un tumulto di emozioni accorsero a destare la sua calma.  
«Oh, ti ringrazio» la prese in giro lui, ma appena lei disse che quella canzone era la sua preferita, che se n'era innamorata la prima volta che l'aveva ascoltata pur se non ne conosceva altre, il suo cuore scoppiò di gioia. Beh, forse non era vero che non avevano niente in comune. Erano cose su cui potevano lavorarci.  
Niall non aveva portato nessuna ragazza a casa sua, Emma era la prima e la paura fu tanta, ma quando lei le sorrise e i suoi occhi lo incoraggiarono, lui seppe di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Emma non s'innamorò solo della casa e del suo interno, ma di cosa quel piccolo luogo voleva rappresentare. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di dirglielo perché lo capì dalla sua espressione, si sentiva in pace ed era lo stesso motivo per cui lui l'aveva comprata.  
«Vino, vino, vino» iniziò a ripetere cercando di non dimenticarlo perché... un Niall nervoso era un Niall senza memoria.  
  
_"E le pantofole" si ricordò mentalmente, ridendo perché era la richiesta più strabiliante che gli avessero mai fatto, ovviamente senza contare quelle delle fan._

Era via da pochi minuti ma sembravano così tanti, si ritrovò a toccarsi la mano con cui l'aveva stretta, le sue labbra accennarono un sorriso e la sua mente vagò a scene che non erano mai successe e chissà se sarebbero mai avvenute.  
«Ma dove diavolo sono finite?» domandò ad alta voce a se stesso e si maledì per non aver messo un po' di ordine in quei giorni.  
Aveva cercato in tutte le stanze, ma poi ebbe un lampo e ricordò di quel pomeriggio passato con Harry a lavorare al suo album e corse nella stanza degli ospiti.  
«Perdonami amico, la prossima volta te ne compro un paio, ma non ho resistito e le ho portate a casa» lesse il messaggio che Harry aveva lasciato sul comodino.  
"Maledizione a te Harry Styles" borbottò tra sé, nervoso per quell'intoppo e, lasciando cadere le braccia sui fianchi strinse le mani in due pugni.  
Doveva trovare una soluzione e in fretta. Si passò una mano sul viso, spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra e poi ritornando in camera vide le scarpe che suo fratello Greg aveva lasciato vicino a quelle di Denise. Ma come lo avrebbe spiegato a Emma?  
Chiuse gli occhi e la raggiunse in soggiorno; si vergognò anche solo al pensiero, ma aveva un'ospite e sua madre gli aveva insegnato la buona educazione e... non importava quanta vergogna provasse, doveva farlo.

********************************

Emma stava curiosando, ma non fece in tempo ad arrivare alle mensole vicino il camino che quando si girò notò Niall con lo sguardo basso e con le guance colorate.  
«Tutto bene?» domandò insicura, ma allo stesso tempo era troppo divertita per quella situazione.  
«Ok, perdonami, ma non avevo altre pantofole perché il mio amico Harry ha pensato bene di rubare quelle che avevo comprato e quindi mi ritrovo soltanto con quelle di mia cognata» velocemente ammise, ma lei non capiva dove fosse il problema.  
«Ma non preoccuparti, per me potevano anche essere le scarpe di babbo Natale» cercò di aiutarlo, ma non lo fece sentire meglio perché da dietro la schiena, il moro uscì un paio di scarpe rosse con la faccia di babbo natale.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere e Niall divenne ancora più rosso in viso, imbarazzato poggiò a terra le scarpe e iniziò a torturare le mani. Non disse una sola parola, ma lei non smetteva di ridere tanto che lui arrossì ancora di più facendo colorare persino le sue orecchie.  
«Oddio, smettila di farti queste paranoie» aggiunse alla fine, togliendosi i tacchi e infilandosi quelle scarpe; iniziava già a sentire i piedi più comodi e leggeri.  
«Stavi dicendo che il tuo amico ti ha rubato le scarpe?» cercò di iniziare la conversazione e, forse per quello o per il suo sorriso, Niall si calmò e stette al suo gioco.  
«Sai, noi persone ricche ci rubiamo a vicenda» la provocò lui, facendola ridere tanto che mandò indietro la testa fino a toccare con le spalle il divano.  
«Questa me la merito, ma sai... non pensavo che il tuo amico Harry Styles fosse così... dopotutto potrebbe andare d'accordo con la mia amica Shay» si trovò a dire e, solo quando finì si sorprese per aver ammesso qualcosa della sua vita.  
«Devo ammetterlo, non vedevo qualcuno ridere e gioire indossando un paio di scarpe come quello da... Beh, da sempre»  
Emma si rabbuiò, all'improvviso Niall pensò di aver detto qualcosa di male e i suoi occhi caddero sul suo viso, ma era la sua espressione che lo confuse.  
«Mi dispiace se ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, è solo...»  
«Non scusarti, è che... mi hai fatto venire in mente i miei genitori e... l'ultima volta che ho indossato un paio di pantofole così è stato l'ultimo Natale che abbiamo trascorso insieme.»  
Niall avrebbe voluto chiedere di più, voleva conoscere la sua vita, ma capì che non doveva forzare la mano. La vedeva in difficoltà, sapeva che in qualche modo era responsabile per aver aperto il vaso di pandora e non sapeva come sviare l'argomento. Poi gli venne in mente ciò che aveva detto un attimo prima.  
«Shay? Ma chi... Shay Shing il miglior avvocato di Londra?»  
Emma aprì la bocca sorpresa, non era possibile che i due si conoscessero, glielo avrebbe detto. Si sentì sopraffatta, pregò che così non fosse, ma aveva anche solo paura di chiedere.  
  
_"E se fossero usciti insieme? E se..." e partì con la sua lunga lista di e se... ma si maledì per essersi dimostrata debole._

Sorrise appena e i suoi pensieri non sfuggirono a Niall che così decise subito di chiarire.  
«Sicuramente ti stai chiedendo come la conosco e... No, non siamo mai usciti insieme, ma ho sempre sentito parlare di lei. Oggi è difficile sentire di una donna che fa carriera e che è temuta da tutti, ma quando ho sentito di Shay, ammetto che mi si sono rizzati i peli sulle braccia; chiunque ne parli dice la stessa cosa: con lei non si scherza, è una delle poche donne che saprebbe cambiarti i connotati e nel farlo non verrebbe scoperta» e a quelle parole Emma non poté non ridere.  
Assurdo, ma tutto ciò che aveva affermato era la verità; lui continuò raccontando tutto ciò che sapeva e lei rimase sorpresa nel vedere come il mondo vedeva la sua migliore amica.  
«Non gli dirò mai che il resto del mondo la vede così altrimenti non mi lascerà in pace.»  
«Beh, ci credo...i miei amici mi tormentano proprio perché mi conoscono troppo bene.»  
«Anche le mie amiche, ma se da un lato ho Rose molto dolce, dall'altro ho Shay con cui è facile scherzare ma altrettanto litigare.»  
Alla fine come se niente fosse si ritrovarono a parlare dei loro amici, degli scherzi che si ricambiavano, delle litigate e di ogni cosa che in quel momento sembrava accomunarli. Era così facile parlare l'uno dell'altro, non si accorsero che le loro mani erano talmente vicine da sfiorarsi e, quando ciò avvenne, entrambi le ritirarono.  
«Grazie per non aver...»  
«Chissà, magari me lo dirai al prossimo appuntamento» provò lui speranzoso e Niall sorrise tra sé per essere stato così "coraggioso" da farsi avanti.  
«Uh, Uh! E chi ti dice che te ne riservò un altro?» lo prese in giro lei, ma sapeva che in quella frase non ci fosse nulla di vero.  
«Ogni uomo ha le sue speranze»  
E così detto si alzò, versò il vino nei due calici che aveva disposto sul tavolo e dopo averglielo dato, brindarono.  
«Aspetta» le disse urlando, scostando il bicchiere dalle sue labbra, tanto che lei lo guardò sorpresa.  
«A cosa brindiamo?» si affrettò a dire, lasciando che quell'atmosfera complice li raggiungesse.  
«A quello che non possiamo prevedere» affermò senza rifletterci Emma e contro ogni prospettiva fu quello che fecero.  
Niall le mostrò la casa, si stupì di quanto lei fosse attenta ai dettagli, a tutto ciò che di sentimentale possedeva tra quelle stanze, come la sedia a dondolo che sua nonna le aveva regalato, la chitarra con cui aveva aperto il concerto per la prima volta o altri ricordi che custodiva gelosamente. Emma non credeva a se stessa, quella sera si stava rivelando innovativa e diversa. Rimase piuttosto sorpresa per ciò che provò, per i ricordi che riuscì a condividere e per quello che avrebbe voluto fare.

_"Emma Williams a cosa stai pensando?" si domandò maliziosa, ma sapeva che quella domanda non avrebbe avuto risposta._

Continuarono a parlare di ogni cosa che passasse loro per la mente ma Emma voleva di più e Niall non era da meno; così, ritornarono in soggiorno e quando l'irlandese stava per sedersi, lei lo richiamò per scoprire la verità su quelle mensolette.  
«E' imbarazzante, dobbiamo farlo davvero?»  
«Sì» e quella risposta non ammetteva repliche, lo sapevano entrambi.  
Passandosi una mano sul viso e spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra, iniziò il tour di quei ricordi mentre Emma iniziò a sentirsi sollevata e leggera per quell'appuntamento che non si stava rivelando del tutto un disastro. Beh, non erano partiti nel migliore dei modi, ma nessuno dei due nascose che molto di quel nervosismo aveva radici ben piantate.  
«Ma davvero Niall?»  
«E' il mio film preferito e... potrà sembrare stupido, ma ho cercato la locandina in giro ovunque e quando l'ho trovata, sapevo che doveva essere mio. "Alla ricerca di Nemo" è un gran bel film» esordì, ma lei scuotè la testa contrariata.  
«Ma è per bambini! E poi... pensi sia del calibro di orgoglio e pregiudizio?» fu costretta a ribattere e quando lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, lei sorrise.  
«Con questa tua affermazione ho capito due cose; primo: tu ami Jane Austen; secondo: avrai sicuramente una conoscenza classica alle spalle.»  
Avrebbe voluto negarlo, ma accennò con la testa e si sorprese quando iniziarono a parlare di letteratura, ovviamente non che lui fosse così informato, ma qualcosina la sapeva, tanto da fare bella figura.  
«E questo? Da dove viene?»  
«Quella foto me la fece mio padre la prima volta che mi portò sul campo da golf, fu lo scatto di vittoria, la mia prima pallina in buca» e sorrise a quel pensiero, ma allo stesso tempo lo fece sentire così vecchio che dietro i suoi occhi attenti nascose una leggera nostalgia.  
«Beh, sai... la prima foto che mio padre mi scattò fu quella di una piccola me che impara a cucire un abito, una foto che conservo nei miei ricordi dato che nel trasloco andò persa.»  
«Mi dispiace, ma capisco come ti senti. Durante gli anni, le foto sono venute meno e poi dal il divorzio dei miei qualcosa sembra essersi rotto.»  
Stavano davvero parlando troppo e quando si accorse che i bicchieri con il vino erano rimasti intatti decisero di continuare la conversazione sul divano. Entrambi si stupirono di quanto quell'incontro del tutto casuale aveva creato in loro un legame, emozioni che ancora non riuscivano a spiegare e una voglia matta di conoscersi sempre di più.  
Emma parlò dell'Italia, della nonna che aveva lasciato là ma che spesso andava a trovare e Niall la ricompensò con piccole storie della sua infanzia e di quanto il suo mondo fosse cambiato una volta diventato famoso. Le lancette dell'orologio scandirono i secondi che diventarono ore; pian piano la sera divenne notte e quando la bottiglia di vino finì ne aprirono un'altra. La serata perfetta per godersi la giusta atmosfera e un buon bicchiere di vino o... forse due intere bottiglie.

****************************

Le luci del giorno filtravano dalla finestra lasciata aperta e dalla tenda appena scostata e, quando colpirono il viso, Emma si strofinò gli occhi e lentamente li aprì.  
Pensò che Jhonny dormisse ancora, tuttavia altri dettagli iniziarono a balzarle all'occhio, come il colore delle pareti, i mobili e quando si alzò lentamente dal letto vide che non era casa sua.

_"Oh mio Dio" esclamò mentalmente, alzando il lenzuolo e abbassandolo subito dopo quando un ricordo le balenò in testa._

«Forse dovremmo smetterla di bere» sentenziò Niall, dopo essersi bevuto fino all'ultimo goccio di vino del suo bicchiere.  
«Disse colui che sparì per tornare con una seconda bottiglia di... Beaujolais» lo ribeccò Emma, poco prima di poggiare il suo calice sul tavolo e tirarsi le ginocchia sul divano.  
I due scoppiarono a ridere e, dopo tanta sincerità non poterono non notare le loro mani unite; nessuno tolse la propria e quando alzarono gli occhi, lei si ritrovò nell'azzurro dell'irlandese, lui in quelli verdi dell'italiana. Che cosa era appena successo?  
Emma e Niall stavano cercando di capirlo e non seppero dire chi dei due si avvicinò all'altro ma fu così; i loro visi erano vicini tanto da poter sentire il respiro l'uno dell'altro. Nelle loro teste c'erano delle vocine che dicevano "baciatevi, baciatevi" come coro d'incitamento, ma sembrava troppo presto, troppo in fretta e quando la stilista sembrò fare un passo indietro il cantante fece la sua mossa. Accorciò la breve distanza e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lei, sentendo sulla pelle lo stesso sapore e accennando a un sorriso chiese il permesso di entrare.   
Emma si sentì il corpo invadere di adrenalina, non era mai stata così avventata e non avrebbe di certo lasciato a lui tutto il merito e così con la mano libera gli sfiorò una guancia e aprì la bocca per concedergli l'accesso. Le loro lingue si scontrarono, cercandosi e ballando una danza vecchia anni, alla scoperta di qualcosa che non credevano nemmeno possibile.  
«Forse... Non è una buona idea» ansimò Emma imbarazzata tanto da far colorare le sue guance di un rosa acceso.  
«Dovremmo fermarci finché siamo in tempo» continuò convinta, ma le parole si persero quando le labbra di Niall toccarono nuovamente e con più esigenza quelle di Emma.  
Lui le prese il viso tra le mani costringendola a sollevare il capo, poi le solleticò il contorno delle labbra con il pollice e si abbandonò nei suoi occhi. Lei capì che lo desiderava. Lo percepì dal respiro affrettato, dal calore che le sue mani le trasmettevano e, dalle pupille dilatate.  
Assorta nei suoi pensieri e, senza rendersene conto, affondò le dita nei capelli di Niall. Dovevano fermarsi, lo sapevano entrambi, ma nessuno dei due lo fece.  
Baci, guance sfiorate e carezze accennate continuarono a ritmo di melodia come se non avessero mai avuto tanta sincronia.  
Quel ricordò svanì con la stessa velocità con cui comparve e, ancor prima di riflettere attentamente o di farsi mille paranoie scivolò fuori dal letto facendo attenzione a non svegliare Niall. Prese le sue cose e scappò, ma non prima di voltarsi indietro ancora una volta e rimanere a osservare quel ragazzo - che quella sera l'aveva conquistata - dormire sereno nel letto, la stessa serenità che possedeva lei prima di svegliarsi.

Spazio d'autrice:

Buona sera ^_^  
Direte voi finalmente, abbiamo visto un appuntamento disastroso, anche se poi le cose sono andate in un verso inaspettato.  
Adesso? Beh, vediamo i due punti di vista, vediamo Niall ed Emma che seppure leggermente reticenti li vediamo aprirsi a questa nuova possibilità tra i due.  
E poi? Lo so, il titolo vi fa capire qualcosa, il finale lo stesso, ma sarà davvero così? Che sarà successo?  
  
Ehm... ehm.... non posso dirvi tutto ;)  
Ma spero che continuerete a seguirmi per saperlo e poi... se vi va lasciate un piccolo commento per sapere se vi piace =D  
  
Alla prossima  
Claire


	12. Capitolo 11: Cenerentola

  
  
  
  


La luce del mattino attraversò la finestra e raggiunse il corpo di Niall che giaceva a letto, coperto dal lenzuolo e dai raggi del sole. Non si poteva fare a meno di notare il sorriso sulle sue labbra, la serenità sul suo viso e la quiete che lo circondava, almeno fino a quando non squillò il suo telefono.  
«Maledizione, ma chi diavolo è?» domandò, stropicciando gli occhi e allungando una mano per prendere il telefono sul comodino.  
La sua urgenza era farlo smettere di suonare per non svegliare Emma o almeno era quello che credeva.  
Si era appena svegliato e quando allungò una mano verso l'altra parte del letto, la trovò vuota. Si sorprese più di quando ammise. Dov'era finita? Quella domanda riempiva i suoi pensieri e li riduceva in piccoli frammenti di vetro. Ma come gli diceva sempre sua madre, bisogna affrontare una cosa alla volta e... in quel momento doveva capire chi diavolo lo chiamasse.  
«Pronto?» rispose con voce pasticciata dal sonno e, lentamente si tirò su facendo appoggiare la schiena alla spalliera del letto.  
«Che state dicendo?», ma non ricevette una risposta di senso compiuto.  
I ragazzi erano tutti insieme e avevano deciso di chiamare Niall quel mattino che se per loro era iniziato con il verso giusto, per l'amico no. Avrebbe voluto sbattere il telefono al muro, ma poi si ricordò che l'aveva comprato da poco e cercò di calmarsi.  
«Niall» urlarono all'unisono Harry, Liam e Louis, ma il moro non capiva cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente e passandosi una mano fra i capelli s'impedì di gridare.  
«Ragazzi o parlate con me o chiudo perché...»  
«Ti sei alzato dalla parte sbagliate del letto Nialler?» domandò Liam, strappando il telefono dalle mani di Harry che lo guardò con occhi di fuoco.  
«Veramente non mi sono ancora alzato, non ho fatto colazione e non ho preso la mia tazza di caffè rigenerante, quindi...»  
«Caffè rigenerante? Beh, questa è nuova persino per te. Da chi o cosa l'hai copiata?» s'intromise Louis, tirando la mano dell'amico in modo che la sua voce arrivasse a Niall.  
Dire che il fumo gli usciva dalle orecchie non era la giusta definizione. Era arrabbiato e deluso perché ci credeva davvero. Avevano passato una bellissima serata, era una cosa che gli succedeva di rado soprattutto con una compagnia femminile. Non capiva, dove o cosa avesse sbagliato.  
Era immerso nei suoi pensieri da non accorgersi che i suoi amici attendevano una risposta e, solo quando sentì tre voci urlare il suo nome con un tono molto alto, tornò alla realtà.  
«Stiamo venendo da te. Beh, tra un'ora. Preparati che abbiamo del lavoro da fare» e, prima ancora che l'irlandese chiedesse spiegazioni o inventasse una scusa per declinare, la chiamata era già chiusa.  
È incredibile come le cose possono cambiare da un giorno all'altro; la situazione si era completamente stravolta. Niall rimase con il telefono in mano a mezz'aria ancora sconvolto dall'affermazione dei suoi amici, anche se in realtà era Emma ad inondare i suoi pensieri.  
Il dolore che invase il suo cuore fu difficile da scagliare via, la sensazione di pace e quiete che aveva provato lasciò il posto alla tristezza e alla delusione, quegli occhi sempre lucidi e azzurri divennero blu notte e ogni colore che inizialmente sembrava circondarlo si trasformò in grigio fumo.

_"Quanto siamo filosofici" la voce nella sua mente commentò, ma lui non se ne curò._  
_"Quindi... dovrò subirmi lo show 'Emma se ne è andata' ancora per molto?" gli chiese e Niall non rispose, ma quando la sua mente stava per dire dell'altro, lui l'aggredì._  
_"Sta un po' zitta. Se voglio deprimermi, lo farò; se voglio urlare, lo farò e se voglio..."_  
_"Sì, ho capito. Lo farai" ammise sbuffando, nemmeno su se stesso poteva contare._

Il cantante scivolò sul letto, allungò una mano e sentì quel freddo invadergli le vene; senza pensarci prese il cuscino su cui Emma aveva dormito e lo portò al naso. Le sue emozioni si placarono un po' solo quando il profumo di lei raggiunse il suo cuore.  
Era sentimentale? Sì, lo era sempre stato, ma in quegli ultimi tempi le sue emozioni avevano la capacità di destabilizzarlo.  
Era bastato così poco, il suo profumo, e i suoi occhi si chiusero ricordando l'ultimo momento.

_«Forse dovremmo smetterla di bere» sentenziò Niall, dopo aver bevuto l'ultima goccia di vino nel suo bicchiere.  
«Disse colui che sparì per tornare con una seconda bottiglia di... Beaujolais» lo ribeccò Emma, poco prima di poggiare il suo calice sul tavolo e tirarsi le ginocchia sul divano._  
_Il momento da "siamo amici, impariamo a conoscerci senza esagerare" passò in fretta a "voglio baciarti e lo farò". L'irlandese era sconvolto per quanto quella sera era stato avventato, non che Emma potesse vantarsi di essere migliore di lui, ma in qualche modo quei due erano come due scogli in collisione, non si sapeva quale dei due sarebbe rimasto integro._  
_«Forse... Non è una buona idea» ansimò Emma imbarazzata tanto da far colorare le sue guance di un rosa acceso._  
_«Dovremmo fermarci finché siamo in tempo» continuò convinta, ma le parole si persero quando le labbra di Niall toccarono nuovamente e con più esigenza quelle di Emma._  
_Ma da quando nessuno dei due faceva funzionare il cervello? Facile, da quando gli ormoni si erano intromessi nella loro conversazione; eppure anche in quel caso non c'era un motivo per non ragionare. Un bacio, era bastato quello per far perdere la cognizione del tempo, per distruggere il controllo che ognuno di loro aveva della propria vita e nelle proprie mani. Solo un bacio per scatenare una passione inaspettata._  
_"Davvero inaspettata?" si domandò, ma sapeva la verità, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammessa. Non ad alta voce._  
_Niall desiderava baciare Emma sin dalla prima volta che i suoi occhi si erano poggiati sulla foto che i suoi amici gli avevano mostrato._  
_Era un caso? Possibile, ma in quel momento credeva di più al destino._

D'un tratto il suo telefono vibrò, lui ritornò alla realtà e capì che qualcosa era sfuggita al suo controllo. Magari era possibile che avessero accelerato le cose, ma questo non era un comportamento da persone mature. Di certo non si scappa di primo mattino senza lasciare un biglietto, un numero di telefono o qualsiasi...

_"Certo, parla mister coraggio" lo provocò la vocina nella sua testa._  
_"Parla lui che nell'esatto momento in cui si è scontrato con Emma, dopo averle dato la borsa, era scappato a gambe levate" continuò._

Era l'ultima persona che poteva parlare, ma era comunque convinto che quella sera fosse scattata la scintilla, che non fosse l'unico ad essersi sentito bene, al sicuro e... più ci rimuginava, più il dolore alle tempie aumentava.

************************

Niall Horan sembrava essere uscito dall'ultimo film di "Alvin superstar: nessuno ci può fermare" perché aveva un look davvero incredibile, anche se mancava l'accessorio più importante: il sorriso.  
L'irlandese per l'uscita con i suoi amici aveva preferito indossare una maglietta a maniche corte rigata bianca, azzurra e blu, un paio di jeans che lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione e, per completare il look, la sua adorata camicia di jeans. Era davvero una superstar e quando il campanello di casa suonò, non pensò nemmeno di fermarsi a guardarsi allo specchio; s'infilò gli occhiali da sole, prese chiavi e cellulare e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
«Potevi anche farci entrare» affermò Harry leggermente curioso, pur se il suo tono non lo tradì.  
Anche lui per l'occasione aveva indossato una camicia nera con i disegni di alcune galassie e il suo immancabile pantalone nero. Cosa lo distingueva dagli altri? Il suo carisma, quel giorno era dell'umore "facciamo innervosire Niall Horan" e infatti non smetteva di punzecchiarlo.  
«Eddai Harry, magari aveva i suoi buoni motivi» tentò di dissipare quei battibecchi Liam, ma persino lui sembrò essere interessato alla situazione.  
L'amico li guardò e fece l'indifferente, ma la sua attenzione era posta ai loro look che non avevano niente di eccessivamente elegante; sia Louis che Liam avevano dei jeans, in più il primo portava una maglietta nera con sopra una camicia color salmone e l'altro indossava una maglia nera a maniche corte con righe bianche.

_"Vedi, non è nulla d'importante. Adesso calmati" s'impose, ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi._

«Ragazzi. Lasciamo stare il piccolo Nialler... sappiamo tutti che non ci nasconde nulla perché nessuna donna è entrata in quella casa» confessò Louis, rimarcando ancora una volta come il loro amico non avesse né una vita sentimentale né una vita sessuale allettante.  
«Beh, certo se... non contiamo sua madre e sua cognata» lo provocò ancora ma Niall stette al gioco, non poteva cedere e sicuramente non avrebbe detto loro di Emma.  
Era la cosa che voleva fare di più al mondo, ma come sarebbe finita? E poi sicuramente l'avrebbero preso in giro per ciò che era successo quella notte e perché già si era lasciato scappare la ragazza.  
No assolutamente, doveva tenere chiusa la bocca.  
«Mi avete fatto uscire per prendermi in giro o volete dirmi cos'è questo lavoretto che dobbiamo fare?» domandò già stufo, ma cercò almeno di nascondere il fastidio che in quel momento provava.  
«Calma tigre» e così capì che forse era stato leggermente duro, ma quando provò a scompigliare i capelli dei ragazzi e loro fecero lo stesso sentì che tutto era già tornato alla normalità.  
«E poi... senza offesa Niall ma quel primato spetta a Haz» disse Louis abbassando gli occhiali sul naso, ammiccando e tirandoseli sù.  
Tutti si misero a ridere e quell'atmosfera di tensione si smorzò, ancor di più quando gli comunicarono cosa in realtà dovevano fare quella mattina che sicuramente sarebbe diventata l'intera giornata.  
«Ma davvero? L'avete detto a Lou?» provò a chiedere, ma sapeva bene che quello che gli One Direction volevano era quello che ottenevano. Louise Teasdale o semplicemente Lou, come tutti la chiamavano, era la loro parrucchiera e truccatrice di fiducia, ma anche loro amica; così quando avevano saputo che la piccola - ormai non tanto- Lux non avrebbe ricevuto la sua casetta delle bambole avevano deciso bene di costruirne una loro.  
«Lo sai che lei non ce l'avrebbe mai permesso e...»  
«Non le avete detto nulla» completò la frase Niall conoscendo bene i suoi amici e sapendo che volevano lui perché era quello che non riusciva a mentire e cui Lou non avrebbe potuto dire di no.  
«Altrimenti che sorpresa sarebbe» dissero all'unisono Louis e Liam.  
E con qualche ripicca, battuta e tante risate, i quattro amici salirono in macchina in direzione casa Teasdale. I loro sorrisi contagiavano tutti. Era impossibile essere arrabbiati a lungo se loro erano nei paraggi e così l'irlandese decise di mettere da parte la sua vita e concentrarsi su ciò che al momento poteva controllare. Magari quella pausa gli avrebbe fatto bene.

*********************

_"Dannazione!" pensò mentalmente, mentre tolse di fretta i vestiti sporchi e sudati e s'infilò nel box doccia._

Niall quel giorno era esausto, erano riusciti a costruire davvero una piccola casetta delle bambole, qualcosa da cui Lux non si sarebbe mai più separata. La gioia di vedere il suo sorriso sarebbe stato come aprire i regali a Natale, nulla l'avrebbe reso più felice, ma la piccolina non sarebbe arrivata prima di dopodomani, dato che passava del tempo con il padre.  
Il moro era ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri che vagavano senza meta, anche se quella era una bugia, dato che una volta varcato l'ingresso di casa tutto ciò cui pensò fu Emma. Non era tardi, anzi erano riusciti a finire nel primo pomeriggio, ma lui aveva bisogno di riprendere le forze, farsi una doccia e andare da lei.  
I suoi occhi si chiusero quando iniziò a strofinare i capelli con lo shampoo, fu un attimo e tutto ritornò indietro.

_«Sai, per essere colui che ha avuto un grandissimo successo con il suo album da solista, sei parecchio taciturno» affermò Lou, toccandogli la spalla e facendolo girare._  
_I ragazzi erano intenti nel capire come mettere in piedi quella casetta e quindi non si curarono molto dell'amico e della loro hairstyle. Sollevò gli occhi, li poggiò sugli amici e quando era sicuro che nessuno lo ascoltasse parlò._  
_«E' solo che... oggi non è giornata» ammise, ma sapeva che non era tutta la verità._  
_«E loro non hanno fatto che peggiorarla» indicandoli disse, sorridendo appena, consapevole che quei tre ragazzacci sapevano dare il tormento._  
_Li conosceva da sempre, Niall si era abituato presto ai loro modi, eppure talvolta quelle sensazioni erano difficili da mandare via._  
_«Lo so che tu non sei come loro, cioè... che sei più sensibile, ma io ti ho sempre visto come il ragazzo più forte e coraggioso che conosco. Lo stesso che quando ha un attacco di panico non si piega, ma si rimette in piedi e cerca di resistere; il ragazzo che non riesce a dire di no perché è troppo buono, quello su cui quei ragazzacci vanno sempre per un consiglio.»_  
_«E' solo che a volte mi chiedo che direzione debba prendere la mia vita»_  
_«Nessuno di noi lo sa, altrimenti sarebbe troppo facile. Il bello è scoprire cosa essa ci riserva giorno dopo giorno.»_  
_«E se io avessi troppa paura per viverla?» chiese con tono basso, tanto che Lou dovette avvicinarsi e quando stava per aprire bocca ecco che i tre moschettieri volsero lo sguardo verso di loro._  
_Beh, non c'era tempismo peggiore; Niall non ricevette nessuna risposta e quella domanda lo tormentò per ore, ma sapeva che non doveva far intravedere nulla, così accantonò ogni debolezza e lasciò che i suoi amici gli portassero un po' di gioia e allegria._

Una volta uscito dalla doccia ripensò a quel ricordo, all'emozione che provò quando lentamente la casetta prendeva forma, ai sorrisi dei suoi amici e alla felicità negli occhi di Lou. Magari non aveva capito il suo posto nella vita, ma era sulla strada giusta.  
Niall si attorcigliò un asciugamano intorno alla vita e, dopo aver indossato le ciabatte si mise davanti allo specchio e guardò la sua immagine riflessa.  
Che cosa cercava di dirgli? Beh, che doveva smetterla di essere così pessimista, di farsi forza e di andare da Emma; tuttavia se la sua mente sapeva cosa fare, mettere in moto i suoi piedi era decisamente più difficile.  
Ci volle un'ora per prepararsi, fisicamente e mentalmente, e quando arrivò davanti alla boutique, il negozio in cui Emma lavorava, dovette attendere un paio di minuti prima di scendere dall'auto.  
«Ci siamo» si ritrovò a dire ad alta voce, con lo stesso tono di chi stava per subire un supplizio.  
Lentamente scivolò fuori dalla macchina, la chiuse alle sue spalle e dopo aver indossato gli occhiali da sole, si avvicinò al negozio con passi incerti.  
Il suo cuore batteva velocemente, l'ansia si era impossessata del suo corpo e l'agitazione scorreva nelle sue vene, ma s'impose di resistere. Nonostante le premesse, le sue labbra accennarono un sorriso quando la figura di Emma s'intravide dalla porta del negozio.

_"Sei un caso perso" gli ricordò la sua mente perché sapeva che quella ragazza lo aveva scombussolato più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso._

Niall allungò la mano, prese il manico della porta e stava per tirarlo verso di sé, ma si bloccò non appena accanto alla figura della ragazza vide quella di un uomo.

_"Non è possibile" disse mentalmente basito._  
_"Non Emma" provò ancora, ma la scena era chiara, anche senza sentire le parole che i due si stavano dicendo._  
  
Beh, il cantante si trovò di fronte Emma che rideva e scherzava con un uomo che poteva avere circa trent'anni, bello da togliere il fiato, che non faceva altro che toccarla e senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
Non credeva di essersi sbagliato tanto, non lui che era sempre stato posato e controllato, anche se con lei quelle caratteristiche si erano perse nel momento in cui i loro occhi si erano scontrati.  
Rimase così, con la mano sul pomello della porta a guardare quei due che si divertivano, ignari di avere un telespettatore con il cuore in frantumi. Cercò di leggere il labiale, ma non era capace, non lo era mai stato eppure in quel momento era l'unica cosa che voleva saper fare.  
Tentò di trovare mille scuse, ragionò su chi potesse essere, s'inventò parentele, interessi che erano ben lontani dalla realtà, anche se persino lui non sapeva quale fosse. I suoi occhi si rattristarono, divennero lucidi ma lui ricacciò indietro le lacrime e prima di andarsene si voltò a guardarli un'ultima volta. Il suo cuore perse dei battiti, le mani iniziarono a tremare e il suo corpo fu scosso da rabbia, dolore e delusione. Emozioni che per Niall erano familiari, ma stavolta facevano più male perché nessuno l'aveva distrutto come aveva fatto Emma. Lui ci credeva, lo aveva fatto per davvero e ora... ora era tutto svanito. Non esisteva più niente.

_"Amico..." dovette chiamare la vocina nella sua testa, ma persino quella era afflitta, sapeva le emozioni che stava provando e non riuscì ad aiutarlo, a dire qualcosa che lo incoraggiasse ad entrare e chiedere spiegazioni._

Si ricordò che loro non erano niente, al massimo due amici che per caso si erano trovati su app di incontri e sempre per caso avevano avuto un appuntamento. E non era importante ciò che era successo quella sera, nessuno di loro aveva fatto proposte, nè aveva messo dei limiti. Non poteva stare là ancora a lungo, non avrebbe retto ancora ai loro sorrisi, ai loro occhi divertiti; lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e salì in macchina verso una destinazione che di certo non era casa sua.  
C'era un motivo se Niall Horan non portava nessuna donna nel proprio rifugio: dopo, ovunque si fosse girato, avrebbe visto la donna che l'aveva distrutto senza un perché.  
Passarono ore prima che il cantante rimise piede in casa, indolenzito per il tempo trascorso in macchina; quando si lasciò cadere sul divano, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.

_«Tutti hanno paura di vivere» gli rispose Lou dopo che aveva offerto dei panini e delle birre ai ragazzi, trovando così un attimo per rimanere da sola con Niall._  
_Sapeva come fare perché conosceva quei teppistelli da anni e se c'era una cosa che non era cambiata, era quella: cibo e birra avrebbero tolto ogni dubbio._  
_«Io ho paura di ogni cosa. Di vivere, amare, essere felice» ammise lui, sconfitto da ciò che stava provando e che non riusciva più a trattenere._  
_«Sai, una volta mia madre mi disse che vivere è difficile, ancor di più che amare ed essere felice, ma ogni cosa fa parte di un disegno più grande che noi non conosciamo.»_  
_«Il mio grande disegno fa davvero schifo allora.»_  
_«Penso che prima di migliorare debba peggiorare» costatò Lou, mentre gli occhi attenti di Niall la osservavano per captare ogni più piccola sfumatura._  
_«Nessuno vuole soffrire, sentirsi deluso o provare un dolore che sembra strapparti il cuore, ma sono cose che ti permettono di crescere, di rafforzarti e ti lasciano un vuoto solo perché qualcuno un giorno possa compensarlo.»_  
_Ed ecco il vero problema. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto aveva toccato il tasto dolente, quello per cui Niall stava sentendo tutto quello._  
_«E se avessi trovato quella persona, se sapessi con chi colmare quel vuoto ma lei è scappata? Se fosse andata via senza dire nulla, senza far sapere che...»_  
_«E allora tornerà», ma l'irlandese non credette a quelle ultime parole._  
_Emma poteva anche essere la persona con cui aveva condiviso una bella serata, ma era la persona giusta? Quella domanda lo tormentava, lui credeva di aver visto qualcosa, ma se in realtà fosse stato solo un momento?_ _Era immerso nelle sue domande_ _quando sentì una mano poggiarsi sul suo braccio e l'altra sotto il suo mento. Lou lo costrinse ad alzare gli occhi, a fissarli in quelli di lei, forse dopo tanto tempo si ritrovò di nuovo vulnerabile._  
_«Abbiamo un destino già scritto, non sappiamo cosa o dove la vita ci porterà, ma sono convinta che le cose capitino per una ragione. Ho trovato l'amore per poi perderlo, è vero, ma da quell'amore è nata la cosa più bella della mia vita. A volte si fanno incontri che cambiano la vita, altre si ha bisogno di tempo perché la cosa si possa davvero costruire. Si ha paura di ciò che non si conosce, si scappa per paura di essere feriti e ci si innamora inaspettatamente. Niall se lei è quella giusta tornerà, succederà, ma indipendentemente da questo sii felice» e detto ciò lei si avvicinò e lo abbracciò velocemente prima che cambiasse idea. Un gesto che fu ricambiato, inaspettato ma emozionante e profondo. Forse quella giornata non era stata un completo disastro e, prima che gli altri si chiedessero che fine avesse fatto, s'incamminò e andò a mangiare con i suoi amici, affiancato dalla sua amata Guinness._

Quel ricordo lo destabilizzò, chiuse e aprì gli occhi solo per apprendere che fosse a casa sua. Si voltò verso la finestra, mentre stava seduto sul suo divano a guardare la pioggia sbattere sui vetri, stringendo tra le mani il telefono, con le dita che fremevano di scrivere. Si trovò ad aprire le note del suo smartphone per scrivere frasi apparentemente senza senso con un'urgenza quasi dolorosa, una vena di creatività che scorreva senza lasciare spazio ad altre emozioni. Gli doleva la mascella e si rese conto solo dopo di aver stretto i denti al punto di far pulsare la testa. Detestava lei per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma anche se stesso per averglielo permesso. Lasciò cadere le spalle e sospirò rumorosamente, mentre la notte calava e un altro giorno finiva. Le lancette dell'orologio alla parete ticchettavano, lentamente, scandendo i secondi che passavano e che formavano i minuti. C'erano situazioni in cui o facevi tutto o non facevi niente, ma in quel caso Niall ed Emma cosa avrebbero fatto?

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno e buona giornata a tutti....

Ho deciso di aggiornare adesso, prima perchè riprendo a studiare, secondo perchè nel pomeriggio lavoro e poi perchè... Stasera finalmente andrò a vedere CAPTAN MARVEL al cinema e non sto più nella pelle.  
  
Ma passiamo alla storia che è ciò che ci interessa di più XDXD  
Che pensate sarà successo tra Niall ed Emma? Vi ricordo che ogni cosa qui è stata scritta e detta per un motivo, non è semplice come si pensa.

Vediamo Emma scappare da Niall e lui che si sveglia ma non come avrebbe voluto e... Beh, di certo che i suoi amici lo assillano non aiuta. Sinceramente non volevo mettere tutto il gruppo, ma mi sono detta che ogni tanto ci sta perchè penso che al di là degli impegni o altro gli One Direction si parlano, si incontrano anche se non ne fanno un caso mediatico.  
L'ingresso di Lou ammetto che è nuovo, non era previsto, ma in qualche modo e quello che sentivo di dover scrivere. Non so se il loro rapporto sia così amichevole, ma è come me lo immagino io e quindi... nulla....  
  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi farà fare due risate e... fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
  
FOTO NIALL [qui ](https://em.wattpad.com/1131e01afba49dbe6edd8642e644a214e7b7d9c3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71755778427539356d72575077773d3d2d3637393139333934392e313538393532386662333537336462613938373933313631343037392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)  
FOTO RAGAZZI [qui](https://em.wattpad.com/96c47927ee70d56b554c0e25a23d534fab524c2f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f65396a6c763939436755435a63773d3d2d3637393139333934392e313538393532393138633032363165633836313036333039333934352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	13. Capitolo 12: Twitter post

  


Emma quel mattino non si era fermata un attimo tra le mille consegne da fare, clienti esigenti e un'Agatha Moore parecchio silenziosa. La stilista non capiva cosa stesse succedendo in quel periodo della sua vita, tutti che cercavano di sconvolgerla e quando credeva di aver messo un punto a tanta follia ecco che ancora una volta riceveva una svolta inaspettata.  
Si era appena fermata, decise di prendere in mano la camicia che aveva iniziato già da giorni - su cui non lavorava davvero da troppo – e dopo aver sistemato il kit da cucito sul tavolo vicino la cassa, s'infilò il ditale e iniziò a cucire. Sentire la stoffa tra le dita, l'ago che sistematico entrava e usciva e le sue mani svelte che accompagnavano tutto il lavoro la fece sentire bene o almeno era quello che voleva credere.  
Per la mora quel giorno non era iniziato nel migliore dei modi, non aveva avuto il suo solito risveglio, era corsa a casa per cambiarsi e aprire il negozio e non aveva potuto fare colazione, ma più di tutto sentiva che qualcosa era cambiato.  
La camicia era di un rosa vintage, non aveva deciso se farla a maniche corte o lunghe e se inserire altri particolari, ma di certo ci sarebbe stata una tasca nella parte destra, sul davanti. Storse il naso quando pensò che quello su cui poteva sempre contare, il cucito, quel giorno non riusciva a farle smettere di pensare. Chiuse gli occhi, espirò con il naso e buttò fuori l'aria e quando li riaprì, si trovò il viso di Agatha a pochi passi da lei.  
«Io... ehm... io...» iniziò a farfugliare perché davvero non sapeva che dirle ed era sicura che fosse lì per avere una risposta, ma Emma aveva solo dubbi e nessuna certezza.  
«Calma, sono solo venuta a dirti che questo pomeriggio e per tutta la settimana potrei non esserci» affermò sorridente, mentre la ragazza quasi involontariamente emise un sospiro.  
«E' solo che non ho ancora preso una decisione. Non vorrei deluderti» confessò, lasciando che quelle parole affermassero la verità senza nascondere ciò che sentiva.  
«Lo so, ma... Emma tu non potrai mai deludermi, qualsiasi sia la tua decisione» e, prima di andare in ufficio per controllare ordini, fornitori e fatture, l'anziana l'abbracciò e sorrise.  
Purtroppo lei era così, una ragazza con un'ansia quasi perenne, con alle spalle delle storie che fino a quel momento non l'avevano di certo aiutata a credere in se stessa.  
«Ti voglio bene Agatha Moore» le gridò alle spalle, guardandosi subito dopo attorno per controllare se qualcuno fosse entrato e avesse sentito.  
Lei era sempre professionale, tuttavia in quel momento non lo fu.

_"E poi dici sempre di non essere sentimentale" la provocò la sua vocina interiore ma Emma non rispose, era troppo felice.  
"Certo, vorrei vedere quanto dura questa felicità" continuò e non aveva poi tutti i torti._

Si stava nascondendo dietro a falsi sorrisi e al suo lavoro quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, ma non poteva rischiare, non di nuovo dopo che il suo cuore sembrava essersi rimesso. Beh, almeno era quello che si ostinava a dire.  
Dopotutto cos'era cambiato? Tanto, troppo ma non l'avrebbe ammesso.

*********************************

«Ems!» esclamò un giovane appena entrato; non diede nemmeno il tempo ad Emma di dire qualcosa che corse verso di lei e l'abbracciò sollevandola da terra.  
«Tommy!» affermò stupita, allontanandosi appena per guardare meglio il suo migliore amico, fratello di Shay.  
Era senza parole e quella sorpresa gli era costata quasi un rene.  
Beh, c'era da dire che Thomas Singh era un uomo alto due metri con un corpo ben piazzato e che tutti conoscevano come il famoso nuotatore che aveva vinto all'ultima olimpiade. Che cosa volere di più dalla vita? Ehm... Emma Williams aveva una lunga lista ma meglio non chiederglielo.  
«Il piccolo Tommy» lo prese in giro lei, mentre lui alzò gli occhi e la guardò sfidandola a continuare, ma sapeva che era proprio come la sorella: vendicativo e... proprio l'ultima volta le aveva fatto uno scherzo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Ricorda ancora il giorno in cui dovette stare in casa perché lui aveva pensato bene di appendere sulla porta un secchio di acqua e colorante, così Emma si era trasformata magicamente in Puff-Emma. Ci vollero giorni prima di togliere tutto quel colore; ma nonostante i loro scherzi, lui era sempre stato il primo ragazzo su cui poter contare.  
«Di piccolo, mia cara, non c'è niente qui» affermò malizioso facendola arrossire.  
I due si misero a ridere e si spintonarono a vicenda come non facevano da tempo. Per Emma, lui era stato la sua prima cotta, il primo bacio, anzi persino il miglior bacio ricevuto; fin quando non avevano capito che non sarebbero stati niente di più che amici. Volevano cose diverse ma nessuno dei due si era mai allontanato dall'altro.  
«Che poi... ti sei vista Ems» le disse prendendole la mano e facendola girare su se stessa, lasciando l'amica sorridente e rossa come un peperone. Sì, non era il tipo che amava le troppe attenzioni.  
Emma quel giorno si sentiva una stracciona ma sapere che ai suoi occhi non lo era... Beh, questo la rendeva felicissima. Una volta tornata a casa, quel mattino, aveva indossato dei jeans, una magliettina bianca e un blazer grigio perla con polsini a volant a contrasto. Per lei non era nulla di speciale, erano solo vestirsi.  
Eppure per chi ha un passato da modella o per chi sta iniziando la sua carriera come stilista, i vestiti contano eccome; tuttavia, Emma dava più importanza ai sorrisi sui visi della gente e gli abiti erano solo un modo per regalare dei momenti felici e creare nuovi ricordi. Inoltre, non ha mai nascosto che l'essere modella sia stato uno dei lavori che ha amato e detestato allo stesso tempo, dato che si ritrovava sempre sotto i riflettori. Odiava la gente che si svestiva solo per essere famosa e infatti, indipendentemente dal giornalista che lo chiedeva, Emma aveva sempre detto che si poteva essere trend anche con un pigiama.  
«Sei diventata una donna e... sei ben lontana dalla ragazzina che mi veniva dietro, la stessa che interrompeva le riunioni con i miei amici, che insieme a mia sorella organizzava scherzi sempre più pericolosi e che...» iniziò lui, ma la giovane lo bloccò prima che potesse procedere ulteriormente nel viale dei ricordi.  
Il passato era tale e così doveva restare, ma tutto ciò le portò a galla la sera di prima e le emozioni che aveva provato.  
«Tommy?» lo richiamò, ma quando ricevette un'occhiataccia, seppe di essere nei guai. Sì, era bastato scompigliarsi i capelli, ridere e spintonarsi per poi tornare seri.  
«Ora, non che non adori che sei venuto a trovarmi, ma...»  
«Vuoi sapere esattamente cosa ci fa un omone come me qui, in un negozio di abbigliamento femminile con la sua migliore amica?»  
«Sì, praticamente questo» affermò sorridendogli per aver chiarito il discorso che lei stessa stava per dire.  
Quel ragazzo era strabiliante, riusciva a lasciarla senza parole una volta sì e l'altra pure. Thomas si passò la mano tra i capelli nervoso, spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra e con gli occhi bassi confessò il vero motivo per cui era andato da lei e non da sua sorella Shay.  
«Come? Stai scherzando?» urlò di gioia, ma non fece in tempo a mettersi le mani davanti alla bocca che lui le bloccò le braccia e la tirò a sé, per sussurrarle di non dire niente; ma come poteva nascondere una cosa del genere alla sua migliore amica?  
«Dai! Tommy, ti prego.»  
«Dammi il tempo per capire come dirglielo, non posso andare da lei di punto e bianco e dirle che il prossimo anno mi sposerò. Uscirà fuori di testa»  
«Forse lo sei tu, fuori di testa. Ma davvero? Cioè l'hai incontrata una volta, la seconda ci sei andato a letto e dopo una settimana le hai chiesto di sposarla? Ma cosa ti dice il cervello?»  
«Emma» la rimproverò lui, ma lei non se ne stese in silenzio.  
Doveva farlo ragionare e, dato che in quel momento non poteva farlo Shay, quel compito spettava a lei. Non gli avrebbe permesso di fare una cavolata di cui si sarebbe accorto troppo tardi, erano come fratelli e non poteva lasciargli commettere questo errore.  
«Io la amo. Non è una ripicca, non è una sfida o un errore. Emma io la amo» e guardò l'amica che lo osservava con attenzione pesando ogni sua parola. Non poteva crederci. Non lui.  
«Pensavo che proprio tu mi avresti capito. Lo so che dopo Matthew ti sei lasciata andare, che hai chiuso il tuo cuore in una gabbia, ma pensavo che fossi abbastanza matura da vedere l'amore quando l'avessi avuto davanti» e fece per andarsene, ma due piccole mani lo fermarono e lo tirarono verso di sé.  
«Non voglio che nessuno ti ferisca. Sei come un fratello e morirei sapendo che qualcuno ha giocato con il tuo cuore ed io non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo.»  
«Emma amare è rischiare, è vivere anche quando nulla va come programmato. E' incontrare qualcuno che ti lascia senza parole, scontrarti con una persona e lasciarlo entrare. In amore non ci sono certezze, ogni cosa può andare male, sei felice e un attimo dopo ti trovi con il cuore spezzato, ma amare... è l'unica cosa che ti permette di vivere» disse d'un fiato, arrossendo leggermente tanto da far colorare le sue guance sotto lo sguardo attonito dell'amica.  
Lo tirò per un braccio e dopo avergli offerto la sedia, lo pregò di accomodarsi e di raccontarle tutta l'intera storia partendo dall'inizio. Ogni singola parola non faceva che aumentare la sua paura, ma anche quando pensava di doverlo mettere in guardia, in realtà qualcosa la spingeva a crederci.

_"Stai solo scaricando su di lui il tuo fallimento" inveì contro di sé la vocina nella sua testa.  
"Sei così concentrata a difendere qualcosa che potrebbe andare male da non ascoltare davvero le sue parole. Lui è felice e tu... dovresti esserlo per lui" continuò, ma Emma non poteva rispondere._

Sapeva la verità e ammetterlo avrebbe significato ammettere anche che quell'incontro casuale con Niall aveva fatto abbassare tutte le sue barriere.

*************************

«Ciao. Ciao. Ciao» ripeté con voce melodiosa Jhonny ma Emma lo considerò appena.  
Lui capì l'andamento e poco dopo volò e si accucciò sul suo tronco di albero chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che l'ambiente dapprima silenzioso si riempisse di musica leggera, dove l'unico strumento utilizzato era il pianoforte. Quella sinfonia aveva il potere di calmare l'animo di Emma, ma quel giorno nulla ci riusciva. Era arrabbiata con se stessa per averlo lasciato entrare, per essersi aperta con Niall, delusa dal fatto che perfino Thomas era riuscito a trovare l'amore quando tante volte lei lo aveva preso per un puttaniere mentre ora aveva messo la testa apposto e... voleva gridare per la confusione che si celava dietro i suoi occhi verdi.  
Buttò i tacchi in un angolo, lasciò cadere borsa e cappotto sulla spalliera del divano e poco dopo entrò in camera, s'infilò il suo comodo pigiama e lentamente scivolò sul letto.  
«Perché a me?» si domandò a voce alta, ma se qualcuno avesse potuto vederla, beh... diciamo che l'avrebbe presa a schiaffi.  
Aveva una vita da invidiare, non era ricca ma non navigava nemmeno nella povertà, aveva degli amici che erano diventati la sua famiglia e un lavoro che la rendeva felice, soddisfacendo ogni sua più piccola voglia. Da considerare che poteva destreggiarsi tra fare la modella, la stilista e la commessa e sul posto di lavoro aveva Agatha, una donna che le era stata accanto sin dal suo ingresso alla boutique.

_"La verità e che per te niente è mai abbastanza" gli disse il suo io interiore con voce dura, tanto che Emma si rabbuiò._

Raramente le parlava così, ma quel suo lamentarsi le stava creando un buco che non poteva che scaturire in rabbia.  
Stava per rispondere a se stessa, ma ripensando a quelle parole capì che era la verità, almeno in parte. Dopo la morte dei suoi genitori le sembrava di dover essere perfetta, di dover dimostrare qualcosa e spesso finiva per ferire se stessa. Sua nonna gli ripeteva sempre che la vita va vissuta, ma lei era Emma Williams la testarda e tutte quelle parole di saggezza in certi momenti sembravano sparire.  
Si stese sul letto, passò le mani sugli occhi e quando li chiuse si ritrovò catapultata indietro nel tempo, a un momento che avrebbe voluto dimenticare per il dolore che le provocava.  
«Mamma, mi racconti la storia di come tu e papà vi siete innamorati?» domandò la piccolina, mentre si sistemava sulle gambe della madre.  
«Ma te l'ho raccontata così tante volte» sussurrò, ma sapeva che nulla l'avrebbe fatta desistere, così appoggiò la schiena alla sedia a dondolo e cullando la figlia iniziò a raccontare.  
«Mamma... secondo te io potrò essere felice?», la donna si stupì per quella domanda, la guardò negli occhi e notò che sua figlia era sincera, che non era una domanda così per parlare, ma voleva una risposta vera.  
«Certo, piccolina. Perché non dovresti esserlo?»  
«E se io non dovessi trovare l'amore, come tu e papà avete fatto? Se dovessi rimanere da sola?» chiese ancora, lasciando la madre senza parole.  
Era la bambina più allegra, carismatica, sorridente del mondo e quelle domande stupirono la madre più di quanto poté ammettere.  
«Emma, non esistono amori giusti o sbagliati. Quando sarai grande, sicuramente t'innamorerai, magari soffrirai anche, ma un giorno, quando meno te lo aspetti ecco che sulla tua strada comparirà un ragazzo. Qualcuno che ti farà perdere la testa, tanto da farti mettere in dubbio ogni certezza, ogni dettaglio della tua vita. Ecco, allora tu capirai che devi permettere a te stessa di vivere quell'incontro» rivelò Alice sorridendo, baciando la fronte della figlia, poco prima che Fred, il marito, entrasse e posasse sulle loro teste un bacio.  
La famiglia Williams era così piena d'amore che nessuno si sarebbe immaginato che lì, nel giro di pochi anni, tutto sarebbe cambiato.  
Stava per fare altre domande, ma fu catturata dai gesti del padre. Scese dalle gambe della mamma, corse in camera a prendere la fotocamera e senza farsene accorgere scattò una foto ai suoi genitori che erano in procinto di baciarsi. La stessa foto che teneva sul comodino di fianco al letto così che la sera, prima di chiudere gli occhi, potesse ricordare quel momento in cui gli occhi dei suoi genitori erano lucidi e innamorati come la prima volta.  
Tornò alla realtà quando sulle sue guance sentì cadere delle calde lacrime che si affrettò ad asciugare. Tuttavia, non poteva impedire loro di venire giù, aveva bisogno anche di quello e così pianse, lasciando che quel ricordo la facesse sentire meno sola, come se quelle lacrime potessero avvicinarla un pò di più ai suoi genitori.  
Sbatté più volte gli occhi, permise a quei pensieri di riempire il suo cuore, lasciando aperte le porte alla stessa emozione che aveva provato nell'attimo in cui aveva scattato quella foto.  
Doveva vivere, anche se farlo significava rischiare di avere il cuore a pezzi ancora una volta.  
Qualcuno – la vocina misteriosa nella sua testa – le ricordò che poteva andare male, sì, ma poteva anche succedere il contrario.  
Prese il telefono, aprì l'app di twitter e con mani tremanti iniziò a scrivere dei post che nessuno avrebbe capito se non colui cui erano diretti.

Spazio d'autrice:  
  
Buona sera gente!!

Ed eccoci qui, sono presente per il nuovo aggiornamento...  
Siamo giunti al capitolo 12 e vediamo o meglio è iniziamo a conoscere di più i nostri protagonisti.  
Emma con il piccolo Tommy, che credetemi non è l'ultima volta in cui lo vedrete, scopriamo alcune cose del suo passato e la vediamo nei rapporti con Agatha.  
E Niall lui legge quei post e si scoraggia ancora di più, ma sarà davvero così?

Cosa ne pensate fin'ora di questi capitoli? O della storia di Niall ed Emma??  
Fatemi sapere... sono curiosa di sentire i vostri pareri.

Prossimo aggiornamento all'incirca tra una settimana...  
Baci,  
Claire

PS.  
Io non sto con le mani in mano, ebbene no.... Sto scrivendo il capitolo 21 e quindi... la storia continua... A presto <3


	14. Capitolo 13: Da Pippo

  


Quel mattino non ci fu bisogno della sveglia, nemmeno di una canzone che accompagnasse il suo risveglio, Emma si alzò alle sei del mattino. Era una novità persino per lei, amava dormire e quel suo cambio di orario la scombussolò, ma sapeva che c'era un motivo. Aprì gli occhi e osservò la finestra notando che l'alba stava per arrivare mentre nella stanza regnava ancora l'oscurità, tranne che per un piccolo spiraglio di luce che giungeva dal sole che s'innalzava.

_"Ma che mi succede?" si domandò, portando le mani tra i capelli e sbuffando sonoramente.  
"Come se non lo sapessi" rispose la sua parte sentimentale, sentendo poco dopo i borbottii di quella razionale._

Era strano, l'atmosfera che regnava la fece sorridere perché non era mai stata un tipo mattiniero e non si sentiva sveglia se non dopo una tazza fumante di caffè e la sua amata colazione, eppure quel mattino sentiva una carica super esplosiva. S'impedì di prendere il telefono, scivolò dal letto, infilò i piedi nelle sue morbide pantofole, dette da mangiare a Jhonny e corse sotto la doccia.  
Il profumo di cocco aleggiava in tutto il bagno, ispirò e chiuse gli occhi per imprimere quella sensazione e poi passò ad asciugarsi i capelli che richiedevano una certa cura.  
La tentazione era stata più forte, così appena ritornò in camera prese il telefono tra le sue mani e controllò twitter speranzosa di un messaggio, una risposta o qualsiasi segno che le facesse capire che Niall aveva letto i suoi tweet. Nulla, c'era la calma più totale ma non se ne preoccupò, pensò che non avesse ancora letto e non c'era motivo di entrare già nel panico.  
La sua routine iniziò, come spesso succedeva quando aveva il turno di pomeriggio, con il dedicarsi alle sue creazioni, ma non prima di aver messo un po' di musica a rompere il silenzio.

_"Lo stai facendo davvero?" si domandò prima di aprire il computer, collegare le casse e schiacciare play._

L'album di Niall Horan inondava la stanza, riempiva di allegria e dolcezza quell'ambiente di pura creatività e, mentre le parole e la musica si diffondevano, Emma aveva già preso in mano la matita e un foglio bianco per creare il suo primo bozzetto. Dopotutto doveva creare un abito da sposa che non fosse neanche comunemente uguale a quello di qualcun altro.  
Aveva appena disegnato il corpetto, stretto ma elegante allo stesso tempo, lasciando sulla parte superiore alcune decorazioni che sarebbero state composte con del pizzo, fino ad arrivare delicatamente in vita. La prima linea della gonna era stata inserita, ma Emma sbuffando dovette poggiare la penna, fermare la musica e rispondere al telefono che non smetteva di suonare.  
Era infastidita da quell'interruzione, ma quando lesse il nome sul display, le sue labbra accennarono un sorriso a trentadue denti. Di solito si arrabbiava se era disturbata, poche persone potevano farlo e una di loro era sua nonna Anne, la donna che dopo sua madre amava di più al mondo.  
«Nonna» rispose subito dopo il quarto squillo con voce elettrizzata, tanto che la sentì sogghignare per quel tono elevato, non molto da Emma.  
«Piccolina che combini?»  
Sì, beh, pur se la nipote aveva ormai superato i venticinque anni, l'anziana continuava a chiamarla con quell'appellativo a cui ormai si era abituata. Così, facendo finta di nulla, rispose raccontandole le ultime novità.  
«Oggi, sono andata a trovare i tuoi genitori al cimitero e...»  
«Nonna! Almeno ti sei lasciata accompagnare da zia Carla?» e quando la donna non rispose subito, Emma capì che aveva percorso tutta quella strada da sola.  
Nonna era ancora giovane, ma non riusciva bene a camminare e quindi il fatto che dovesse prendere l'autobus e poi camminare per dieci minuti, di certo non la tranquillizzavano.  
«Per favore, non iniziare anche tu che già mia figlia...», ma lasciò la frase a metà per paura di ferire la nipote.  
Carla era la persona più vicina ad Alice, due sorelle che avevano condiviso tanto, difatti quando Emma andava in Italia amava passare il tempo a casa della zia.  
«Stai bene? Come mai hai chiamato così presto?» si trovò a dire, ma quando alzò gli occhi verso l'orologio appeso alla parete, si accorse che erano già le undici.  
Il tempo era volato e a malincuore pensò all'assenza di notifiche sul suo telefono; forse doveva iniziare a preoccuparsi, ma la nonna non le diede il tempo.  
«Sì, si nipotina. Ti stavo dicendo, oggi sono andata a trovare i tuoi e... non lo so, ho sentito come una presenza. D'un tratto ho sentito l'urgenza di chiamarti, di sapere come stessi e...»  
«Nonna cosa stai dicendo?»  
«Emma... è assurdo lo so, non ci credo neanche io, ma... te lo giuro, era come se li sentissi vicino a me. Mi ha ricordato tanto il momento in cui mi vennero a dire dell'incidente e quando salì da te in camera, ho avuto la stessa sensazione anche quella volta» più continuava, più Emma alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
Era impossibile. Credeva al destino, ma non tanto da pensare che i suoi genitori stessero comunicando con sua nonna. Forse era solo un po' confusa.  
«Io... Penso che tu abbia bisogno di stenderti un po', magari il sole ti ha dato alla testa. Nonna, non esistono i fantasmi e...»  
«Non essere impertinente con me signorinella» la rimproverò facendola sorridere e in quel momento ripensò a tutti i guai che le aveva fatto passare.  
Era una piccola peste che sua nonna non aveva mai smesso di amare e proteggere.  
«Mi sono ricordata, non chiedermi come, di una frase che tua madre mi ripeteva spesso» ed Emma aspettò, attese quelle parole che sembravano bruciarle dentro, l'ansia s'impossessò del suo corpo e inavvertitamente strinse il telefono tra le sue dita tanto da far diventare bianche le nocche della mano.  
«La vita è amore, sorridere è amore, vivere è amore. Io allora non lo capivo e le chiedevo sempre cosa volesse dire mentre lei rispondeva che l'amore era proprio questo. Lasciare libere le persone, anche con la paura che poi non tornino più. Io la guardavo e pensavo che fosse matta; pochi mesi dopo mi disse di essersi innamorata e... beh, poi conosci la storia» confessò l'anziana lasciando la nipote senza parole, mentre delle lacrime bagnavano il suo viso.  
Non avrebbe voluto piangere, ma sentire parlare dei suoi genitori, riviverli attraverso le parole di sua nonna, erano situazioni in cui non poteva costringersi a ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
«Nonna, ma...» farfugliò appena, ma cosa poteva dirle che non sapesse già?  
Si chiese per tutta la mattina perché la nonna l'avesse chiamata, che importanza potesse avere ciò che aveva raccontato e quando lasciò cadere l'occhio sul telefono, sembrò proprio che i pezzi del puzzle andassero ognuno al proprio posto. Era già tardi, non aveva fatto la spesa e il frigo era quasi vuoto, non le rimase che cambiarsi ed uscire. Non c'era nulla di meglio che alleggerire un cuore pensieroso con del buon cibo italiano e l'unico in grado di regalarle vere emozioni era Pippo. Prima di uscire prese gli occhiali da sole, indossò una sciarpa che fungeva anche da giacca e prendendo le chiavi della macchina si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

*******************************

Niall si svegliò indolenzito, la mano gli doleva per tutto il tempo che aveva passato tra scrivere e comporre musica, eppure non si era pentito nemmeno di un minuto.  
Finalmente poteva dire di avere iniziato davvero la stesura del suo secondo album e se parte del merito spettava a quella ragazza dagli occhi verdi che l'aveva conquistato e che gli faceva mettere in discussione ogni aspetto della sua vita, l'altra parte era senza dubbio merito della sua energia creativa.  
Si stiracchiò nel letto, lasciò che la maglietta si sollevasse scoprendo gli addominali che lentamente aveva rinforzato, mentre il lenzuolo che teneva ai piedi si arrotolò senza che l'irlandese facesse una piega.  
Ecco, quella era una di quelle rare mattine che potevano considerarsi positive.  
Il Niall Horan perennemente ansioso aveva lasciato spazio al Niall terribilmente soddisfatto che sembrava fluttuare in quelle stanze della sua casa. Era una visione buffa, ma rispecchiava perfettamente il suo umore.  
Il cantante lasciò il caldo del letto per fare il caffè e mangiare qualcosa al volo mentre la sua mente si illuminò nel pensare a quelle piccole conquiste.  
Sentì qualche notizia che il telegiornale passava, ma ascoltò ben poco e solo quando notò che il canale stava trasmettendo i risultati dei People Choice Awards alzò il volume.  
«E adesso passiamo alla prossima categoria, Style Star del 2018 è...» Niall fissò lo schermò con intensità, tanto che poteva quasi vedere di quanti pixel era composta quella foto.  
Il suo migliore amico gareggiava e, seppure non potesse essere presente, di certo non avrebbe perso quel momento. La suspense era stata creata, la busta aperta e l'attesa colmava lo studio.  
«Harry Syles» affermò con orgoglio la presentatrice alzando il premio per lui che quella sera non era presente. Il moro sorrise contento alla notizia e stava per chiamare l'amico quando ricordò che Harry in quel periodo era più assente che presente.  
Il riccio non era raggiungibile e Niall passò a scrivergli un messaggio che avrebbe letto quando poteva, poco prima di lasciare il telefono sul tavolo della cucina, abbandonato così. Avrebbe voluto farlo? No, ma si era imposto di non stare perennemente con gli occhi sullo schermo; se Emma avesse voluto sapeva dove trovarlo e detto ciò, prese la tazza con caffè fumante e s'incamminò nella sua stanza della musica.

_"Davvero farai così tutto il tempo?" la vocina nella sua testa fu costretta a dire, ma Niall non la ascoltò.  
"E' passato quanto? Cinque – sei giorni? E... tu ancora..."  
"Io cosa?" urlò con se stesso, ma poi si ricordo che era sempre lui a parlare e lasciò cadere le mani sui fianchi.  
"Se n'è andata, ok, ma non sai le motivazioni, poteva..."  
"Lasciare un messaggio?" pur se la parte sentimentale voleva prevalere, quella razionale la zittì._

Le sue mani si posarono sul pianoforte, gli occhi sullo spartito e iniziò a circondarsi della magia che nei giorni precedenti aveva creato. Le sue mani si muovevano veloci, l'armonia stava iniziando a diffondersi quando di colpo si bloccò.  
Il suo insegnante di musica glielo ripeteva spesso: "se non controlli la mente, nemmeno la musica può essere controllata". E così ricordando quelle parole decise di fermarsi.  
Lo aveva promesso a se stesso, ma cos'erano le promesse se non venivano infrante?  
Si trovò a fare vari giri sui social, controllò la sua pagina facebook, instagram e infine - sì, lo lasciò per ultimo- aprì twitter. Era preparato a tutto, ma non a quello.  
Emma Williams aveva scritto dei post sul proprio profilo giorni prima e si maledì per essere stato assente tutto quel tempo.  
Cliccò sul suo profilo e iniziò a leggere.  
«"Se volete nascondere il vostro carattere, non giocate a golf" Percy Boomer» e rimase con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati.  
Non era possibile. Si stava riferendo a lui?

_"Razza d'idiota, quante persone pensi conosca che giocano a golf?" il suo io affermò con molta dolcezza, tanto che l'irlandese pensò che tutta quell'arroganza prima o poi gli si sarebbe ritorta contro._

Non lo nascose, sorrise per quella frase, ma ancora non riusciva a capire. Pensò che stesse facendo solo del sarcasmo, ma sfogliando il profilo la sua attenzione si concentrò su un altro post.  
«La cosa che mi spaventa di più di Halloween è che il giorno dopo s'inizierà a parlare del Natale» eppure, quando lesse tutta d'un fiato quella frase se dapprima stava sorridendo un attimo dopo si rattristò.  
Magari non si conoscevano da tanto, avevano molto da imparare, ma una cosa Niall l'aveva capita: il Natale per Emma sarebbe stato sempre un giorno importante che non avrebbe potuto condividere con i suoi genitori.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere e nonostante attorno a lui aleggiasse ancora il dolore del mattino in cui si era svegliato da solo, con una parte di letto vuota e fredda, lui sorrise ancora.

_"Come si fa a..." stava pensando, ma un attimo dopo fu interrotto da se stesso.  
"Sì fa se quella ragazza è quella giusta, se è lei che ti fa battere il cuore, se..."  
"E se fosse quella che mi spezzerà il cuore?" dovette domandarsi, ma persino lui sapeva che c'erano buone possibilità che non fosse così, ma quell'incertezza e quell'incognita erano difficili da mandare giù._

Nascose la sua espressione dietro la mano che teneva sul viso, lasciò che il suo cuore battesse per lei, prima di farsi altre domande, prima di ogni cosa si godette quell'unico momento di pace.  
Avrebbe voluto fare tantissime cose, voleva rischiare, ma la paura di star male lo annientava e... se solo si soffermava a pensare alla scommessa sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra.  
«La vita non è un cartone animato in cui canti una canzoncina e i tuoi futili sogni per magia diventano realtà. (Zootropolis)»  
Beh, ed ecco che Emma tornò a essere la persona che lui conosceva, la ragazza che aveva paura, che prima di aprirsi davvero aveva avuto bisogno di un'intera bottiglia di vino.  
A volte tutto ciò che si nasconde dietro un bel viso è la storia che esso vuole raccontare ed Emma... lei era quella ragazza. Nessuno mai aveva capito che persona si nascondesse dietro i capelli castani, gli occhi verdi e un corpo favoloso, tutti si fermavano all'apparenza, nessuno andava oltre. C'erano così tante sfaccettature che tuttora nemmeno lei era riuscita a capire. Era facile usare un filtro, una maschera, ma la difficoltà nasceva nell'essere se stessi e apprezzarsi come tale.  
Niall quella sera aveva compreso molte più cose di quanto sembrava e forse non era del tutto vero, ma in quel momento capì di aver sbagliato ad arrabbiarsi tanto, a non chiedere spiegazioni; il suo essere famoso lo metteva sempre in guardia ed Emma... lei era una bomba ad orologeria.  
«Ci si nasconde dietro un bel viso, un sorriso o dietro ad un "è tutto perfetto". Quante bugie dietro una semplice frase. A volte bisogna sola avere una buona compagnia, qualcuno che è pronto ad ascoltarti, a ridere con te; qualcuno che ti lasci indossare delle buffe pantofole mentre sorseggiate un bel bicchiere di vino o magari due. La vita è semplice, siamo noi a renderla complicata» e, quando Niall lesse ad alta voce quest'ultimo messaggio, i pezzi sembrarono incastrarsi con i suoi sentimenti, sentì il cuore esplodere, la testa pulsare e le sue mani tremare.  
Non era possibile che avesse cercato quella ragazza per tutta la vita e ora, per una stupida scommessa, uno scontro al ristorante, l'aveva finalmente trovata.  
Stava sognando? In quell'ultima ora si ritrovò a chiederselo più volte, lasciò che la sua mente fosse inondata di sensazioni che lasciavano spazio alla paura, all'ansia ma anche ad un pizzico di felicità.

_"Che devo fare?" si domandò, anche se in cuor suo lo sapeva, ma era pronto a rischiare di nuovo?_

Non era sicuro della risposta che voleva dare, ma nemmeno insicuro di quello che pensava, non ci stava capendo più nulla e l'unica cosa da fare in quel momento – visto che l'orologio alla parete segnava l'una- era mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Niall però non aveva nessuna voglia di mettersi ai fornelli, così si sistemò i capelli, indossò la sciarpa, i suoi occhiali e dopo aver preso le chiavi di casa e della macchina uscì.

***************************

Emma era appena arrivata quando, ancor prima di solcare l'ingresso, si trovò Pippo davanti alla porta ad accoglierla con un abbraccio e in un caloroso italiano.  
Ecco un altro motivo per cui andava spesso in quel ristorante: parlare la sua lingua madre e sentire anche a Londra una parte delle sue origini. Niente male considerando anche la cucina deliziosa che lei conosceva come le sue tasche, tanto che quando poteva si dilettava a preparare qualcosa di più particolare a casa. Non era bravissima come sua nonna o sua madre, ma di certo sapeva cucinare e le sue amiche potevano confermarlo, dato che l'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto era stata eletta la miglior cuoca del mondo con annesso regalo. Ebbene, Shay e Rose si superavano sempre, difatti poco dopo aver cenato Emma aveva scartato il suo regalo che comprendeva un bellissimo grembiule con la scritta "Cucino solo per le mie amiche" e sotto di essa una loro foto in cui si abbuffavano con una ricca tavola di pietanze.  
«Emma, tesoro caro, come stai?» domandò Pippo, tenendo ancora il braccio intorno alle spalle della giovane mentre lentamente si avvicinavano all'ingresso.

«Avevo bisogno di staccare e quindi eccomi qui» confessò e il sorriso dell'uomo non poté che essere più esplicito.  
Avrebbero voluto rimanere a chiacchierare ancora un po', ma lui aveva dei doveri da assolvere come capo e lei aveva una certa fame. Non appena entrati, fece segno a Lola di preparare un tavolo e prima di sparire per svolgere il suo compito le fece promettere di non scappare stavolta e di fermarsi anche dopo il caffè.

_"E' un portento" ammise a se stessa sorridendo felice per averlo conosciuto e fatto entrare nella sua vita._

«Che cosa ti porto oggi Emma?» domandò Lola, mentre posava sul tavolo posate e bicchieri, osservandola attentamente, tanto da farla arrossire.  
«Ti chiamo una volta che ho deciso» le disse e, ancora con il menù in mano attese che qualcosa quel giorno la ispirasse.  
Niall parcheggiò la macchina vicino l'entrata e non si accorse che, non molto lontano da dov'era, c'era anche la macchina di Emma.  
Coincidenze? Forse, la verità era che i due erano come due calamite che il destino aveva deciso di far incontrare.  
Una volta sceso dalla Ranger Rover, la chiuse e infilò le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni, lisciò i jeans e sistemò la maglia. Era nervoso, sì, non l'avrebbe ammesso ma lo era. Quel posto gli portava alla mente un ricordo che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato e, forse inconsciamente, sperava che si potesse ripetere.

_"Sai che è una possibilità remota che tu..." affermò la voce nella tua testa, mentre Niall allungò i passi varcando l'ingresso. Avrebbe voluto non pensarci, ma era difficile non farlo.  
"Sì, lo so... non ero molto bravo in matematica, ma so che la possibilità che io la incontri è pari a..."  
"Amico, è pari allo zero" gli disse la sua parte razionale, mentre quella sentimentale lo incoraggiava a non disperare._

Desiderava davvero incontrarla? Beh, era la stessa domanda che si era posto dopo aver letto i suoi ultimi post. Non lo sapeva, non ancora.  
«Salve, benvenuto al ristorante/ trattoria da Pippo» cordialmente una giovane ragazza lo accolse e, seppure non avesse voglia, dovette ammettere di cercare un tavolo per una sola persona.  
«Non ho preferenze, mi va bene anche fuori» continuò lui, ma non appena notò il viso della ragazza rabbuiarsi, capì che quello non era il suo giorno fortunato, non ancora almeno.  
«Mi spiace signore ma oggi siamo pieni e...»  
«Non si preoccupi, capisco. Sarebbe gentile da dirmi quando si potrà liberare il prossimo tavolo?», ma Niall vide che era in difficoltà, non poteva fare delle previsioni e persino lui lo capiva.  
Stava per andarsene – anche se era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare- quando si sentì chiamare e d'un tratto si ricordò quella voce. Difficile dimenticarla. La riconobbe subito e per un attimo un sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra, contento che era arrivato al momento giusto.  
«Signor Horan, la prego venga» affermò Pippo con un enorme sorriso che sarebbe stato in grado di accecare chiunque; allargando le braccia gli chiese di seguirlo.  
Era reticente, ma si disse che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male. Certo, non amava ricevere qualcosa solo perché famoso, ma poi si tranquillizzò almeno fino a quando Pippo non si fermò di fronte ad un tavolo, lasciandolo senza parole.  
«Emma» affermò sconvolto, sbarrando gli occhi e arrossendo leggermente.  
«Ni- Niall» farfugliò la mora, lasciando cadere il telefono sul tavolo e alzando gli occhi per rimanere a fissarlo come una stupida.  
«Bene, visto che le presentazioni sono state fatte, vi lascio. Ah, Emma non penso che ti dispiaccia fare posto al signor Horan» e poco prima di andarsene sogghignò e li guardò con gli occhi di chi sapeva cosa stava facendo. I due rimasero impalati, il cantante in piedi e la stilista seduta, mentre alle loro spalle Pippo sorrideva felice.  
Stava giocando a fare da cupido, ma ci sarebbe riuscito?  
E' possibile che quel ristorante sarebbe stato il loro posto?  
I loro occhi si incontrarono e improvvisamente fu come tornare indietro, a quello scontro che aveva cambiato le loro vite.

Spazio d'autrice:  


Buona sera  
Scusatemi tantissimo per questo enorme ritardo, ma sto preparando un esame, il lavoro, le puntate sempre arretrate, continuare a scrivere la storia e... Beh, la stanchezza hanno fatto sì che mi dimenticassi di aggiornare. Sì, ero convintissima di averlo fatto.  
Perdonatemi...  
Cosa vediamo?  
Il bellissimo rapporto che lega nonna e nipote, Emma e nonna Anne alle prese con il presente e il passato.  
Niall... beh, lui sta cercando di capire cosa fare e pensare dopo ciò che è successo tra lui ed Emma, nel frattempo prova a scrivere e sembra un bel momento.  
Pippo... un proprietario del sud, un clima accogliente e un luogo che diventerà il "loro luogo", sarà quel luogo che i Nemma chiameranno casa, o meglio seconda casa.

Cosa accadrà tra i due?

Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, che dovrei aggiornare tra circa una settimana ;)  
Baci e perdonatemi ancora  
Claire


	15. Capitolo 14: Pigiama Party

  


"Niall perennemente ansioso Horan" stava attraversando una fase nella sua vita che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato. Sì, perché era passato dall'ansia all'ottimismo in un batter d'occhio e credeva che tutto fosse possibile, almeno apparentemente.  
«Ehi, guys... so che non c'è molto preavviso, ma se non avete impegni che ne dite di fare una serata tra noi stasera?» e inviò il messaggio, incerto sul fatto che qualcuno avrebbe risposto. Aveva bisogno di loro, di tutti senza nessun escluso, e così pensò anche di incentivarli.  
Poteva lasciare che le cose andassero per il loro corso, ma per qualche ragione l'irlandese decise diversamente.  
«Ah, se non vi ho convinto...che ne dite se vi offro da bere per un'intera serata con i magnifici vini di casa Horan o con delle ottime birre?! Beh... forse non vi ho ancora convinto, ma vi dico solo una parola: scommessa» e, prima di inviare un ulteriore messaggio sul gruppo whatapps, lo rilesse, sorrise e premette invio.  
Non ci poteva credere. L'aveva fatto davvero.

_"Forza così amico" si disse per convincersi, anche se non c'è ne fosse bisogno.  
"Quella ragazza sta facendo uscire il meglio di te" affermò la voce nella sua testa e Niall non poté non sorridere per quell'affermazione, tanto veritiera quanto dolce._

Aveva ancora molto da fare prima che i suoi amici esaltati riempissero casa sua e iniziassero a distruggerla, ma continuava ad essere tranquillo.  
Per lui fu una novità, la calma da quel giorno non l'aveva proprio lasciato.  
Beh, poteva anche essere famoso, saper trattare con i fans e fare concerti sold out, eppure quando si parlava di Emma Williams lui perdeva ogni certezza.  
Era innegabile che quella ragazza l'avesse stregato, ma la cosa era reciproca perché tanto Niall quanto Emma erano certi che stavano provando le stesse emozioni. Istintivamente portò la mano alla tasca dei pantaloni, toccò il telefono e sorrise e, senza neanche accorgersene, si ritrovò a rivivere uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti e allo stesso tempo bellissimi della sua vita.  
«Sai... puoi anche accomodarti. Non mordo» affermò Emma sorridendo appena, anche se il cuore sembrava uscirle dal petto.  
«Ehm... diciamo che non è questo a cui ho pensato» rispose Niall sogghignando, mentre le sue guance si coloravano e lentamente scivolava nella sedia di fronte a lei.  
E così, ancora una volta si ritrovavano casualmente in quel locale, a condividere un momento con degli sguardi che nessuno dei due avrebbe dimenticato. Sapevano anche parlare? Sì, ovviamente, ma per loro il momento iniziale di "rompiamo il ghiaccio" era sempre traumatico, soprattutto se non accompagnato da un paio di bottiglie di vino.  
Entrambi si misero a ridere e, di punto in bianco, non ci fu bisogno di chiedere perché, nei loro occhi era celata la vera risposta. Allo stesso tempo alzarono una mano per chiamare la cameriera e ordinare del vino, ma lei fu previdente e arrivò con una bottiglia di Chardonnay e due calici.  
«Di nuovo vino!» all'unisono affermarono e, mentre il moro lo versava nei loro bicchieri, Emma rimase a fissarlo e a chiedersi se quell'incontro era davvero casuale.  
Chi dei due avrebbe parlato prima?  
«Scusami» disse d'un fiato lei, lasciando Niall piuttosto sorpreso.  
«Perché?» fu quello che chiese.  
I loro sguardi s'incontrarono di nuovo mentre le mani, dapprima ben in vista, si ritrovarono sotto il tavolo, nascoste per non far vedere all'altro il nervosismo che li stava attanagliando.  
«Penso che sia stata la paura ad avermi fatto agire d'impulso, ma anche perché...» e quando aprì bocca sembrò un fiume in piena perché continuò a spiegarsi, si aprì come non faceva da quella sera e lentamente capì che era lui che la portava ad essere così.  
Le barriere di Emma stavano cedendo e seppure Niall non l'avesse voluto ammettere, anche le proprie.  
«Va bene, questo spiega il perché, ma... non so nemmeno io che dire perché da una parte lo capisco e allo stesso tempo no. Lo so, sembra un discorso contorto, ma avevamo trascorso una serata meravigliosa e l'indomani mi sono svegliato da solo come se fossi la persona più squallida del mondo» confessò; solo a quel punto capì quanto per lui fosse tutto nuovo.  
«Non volevo ferirti, credimi, era l'ultima cosa che volevo fare. Ma anche dal mio punto di vista le cose sono state... particolari, intense, cioè... siamo passati da conoscenti, amici a... » e lasciò la frase incompleta, perché tutt'ora non sapeva come definire quanto successo.  
«Scusami se te lo dico, ma pensi che tutte quelle emozioni le abbia provate solo tu? Io ero un vulcano in eruzione e... stavo morendo dentro per ogni cosa detta, per ogni gesto compiuto, mi sembrava di non riconoscermi più.»  
E man mano che la loro discussione prendeva forma, scoprivano che non erano poi così diversi come pensavano; entrambi avevano paura del futuro, di essere feriti e avevano così poca fiducia in se stessi che ciò li portava ad erigere barriere che nessuno avrebbe potuto abbattere. Quando calò il silenziò tra i due, i loro occhi vagarono per tutto il ristorante e nessuno pensò che qualcuno avrebbe potuto fotografarli, non era il loro pensiero. Attorno a loro, molte persone sorridevano, vivendo la propria vita e quella visuale mise in moto qualcosa dentro di loro.  
«Emma, hai scombussolato la mia vita in un modo che non so nemmeno spiegarti. Mi sono sentito vivo come non mai e ti ho lasciato entrare, sapendo quanto stessi rischiando.»  
«Niall, come hai detto anche prima tu... E non hai pensato a me?»  
«E' vero e non è per rimarcare l'ovvio, ma per quanto tu sia conosciuta, io lo sono il triplo e comportarmi in quel modo... Non l'ho mai fatto, ho sempre pesato ogni parola, ogni gesto, soprattutto con le donne perché so cosa avrebbe potuto significare» alla fine rivelò lui, lasciandola senza parole perché... no, non aveva pensato a quel particolare, a ciò che lui avrebbe potuto pensare.  
Quei discorsi svanirono e l'unica cosa che importò fu lo sfiorarsi delle loro mani sul tavolo e i loro nomi sussurrati. Potevano iniziare da lì? Sì. L'avrebbero fatto? Possibile, ma intanto sotto gli occhi di Pippo stavano lentamente sciogliendo quei nodi che avevano creato.  
Quel ricordò svanì proprio come era apparso, solo perché il suo telefono iniziò a suonare.  
Un ritorno alla realtà al quanto colorato: prese in mano l'aggeggio e quando si trovò a leggere i messaggi dei suoi amici sorrise. Sapeva come attirare la loro attenzione ed era sicuro che le parole alcol e scommessa avrebbero sorto l'effetto desiderato.  
Beh, ora non restava che organizzare tutto, la parte difficile stava per arrivare.  
Diverse ore dopo, tutti ubriachi si posizionarono attorno al tavolo, buttandosi sul divano e lasciando che le loro menti annebbiate tornassero attive. Niall era l'unico che si sentiva normale o meglio era quello che credeva perché quando un Louis divertito e altamente alticcio propose il gioco della bottiglia fu il primo a rispondere. Il gioco era iniziato in modo innocente, molto, ma le cose si stavano facendo interessanti e nonostante si conoscessero da anni, i quattro ragazzi avevano più cose da confessare di quanto potessero immaginare.  
«Nialler... ti scoperesti mai una fans?» ed ecco, la domanda delicata di Louis, il solito amico che da ubriaco era lo stesso che in versione sobria.  
Niall strabuzzò gli occhi e non appena quelle parole arrivarono davvero al cervello, decise di non rispondere e scelse un obbligo.  
«Sei un codardo» lo provocò l'amico, ma lui non cambiò idea e così fu costretto a togliersi la maglia, farsi una foto a petto nudo e postarla su twitter.  
L'irlandese per quanto si ostinasse a dire di reggere bene l'alcol, quella sera stava perdendo sotto ogni punto di vista. Le domande girarono a turno e si alternarono da semplici a scottanti o volgari, ma alla fine la serata si sarebbe ricordata per qualcos'altro.

«Ragazzi, vi devo raccontare una cosa, ma per farlo ho bisogno che mi lasciate finire, non mi dovete interrompete finché...» farfugliò lui, cercando di collegare cervello e bocca, più facile a dirsi che farsi.  
«Non ci starai dicendo che vuoi farti un tatuaggio?» lo prese in giro Harry, ma sapeva persino lui che non sarebbe mai stata una cosa fattibile dato che l'amico aveva paura degli aghi.  
«Ovviamente no» e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, cercando aiuto in Liam.  
«Facciamolo parlare e poi faremo le nostre domande» disse correndo in suo aiuto e la situazione sembrò calmarsi leggermente.  
«Ehm... avete presente la ragazza della scommessa, quella che...»  
«Ma chi? Emma?» si trovò a dire Harry, lasciando tutti di stucco per il fatto che si ricordasse il suo nome.  
«Che volete? A mia difesa devo dire che è incredibilmente bella» continuò.  
Prima di allora un parere su una ragazza non lo aveva mai infastidito, in quel momento invece per Niall fu diverso.  
«Cioè, ma ve la immaginate voi che...», ma fermarono Louis ancor prima che completasse la frase.  
Liam guardò l'amico e poco dopo anche gli altri due cavernicoli lo fecero e quando si sentì i loro occhi addosso fu costretto a mantenere lo sguardo fisso e alto.  
«E' successo tutto così veloce, avrei dovuto dirvelo prima ma...»  
«Ti prego, non dirmi che l'hai già messa incinta» urlò Liam quasi spaventato.  
«Mi fate finire? Altrimenti non vi dirò nulla» li minacciò e stavolta sembrò funzionare.

Iniziò a raccontare tutto: dallo scontro all'app, dall'appuntamento e alla sera in cui tutto era degenerato, finché non venne nuovamente interrotto.  
«Te la sei portata a letto?» all'unisono Liam, Harry e Loius chiesero, spalancando le bocche e sbarrando gli occhi. Loro che avevano fatto anche di peggio, stavano criticando Niall?  
A volte è proprio vero quel che si dice: da che pulpito veniva la predica?!  
«No, no... diciamo che ci siamo andati vicino» rispose diventando paonazzo e quel punto confessò ogni cosa riguardo il mattino dopo, la rabbia, la delusione fino al motivo per cui li aveva invitati.  
Potevano anche essere ubriachi, ma una cosa era certa; era tutti insieme, pronti per appoggiare l'amico, di qualsiasi cosa egli avesse avuto bisogno.

*******************

Come iniziare la giornata nel migliore dei modi? Non chiedetelo a Emma perché, come dicono le sue amiche, sa meno della metà delle cose, soprattutto quando si tratta di vivere; eppure quel giorno la giovane stilista poteva dire di essere felice perchè a volte le giornate migliori sono quelle che finiscono nello stesso modo in cui in cui comincia la successiva. L'allegria che emanava eguagliava quella del giorno di Natale quando i suoi genitori le permettevano di aprire i regali, per lei non c'era periodo migliore. Sorrideva, cantava e ballava, per tutti gli altri erano sintomi di felicità, ma per Emma significava pazzia.  
Chi era l'artefice di tutto quell'entusiasmo? Beh, qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire il buon cibo italiano, altri il vino, ma sicuramente lei avrebbe detto Niall Horan. Avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo? Sì, anche se era ancora terrorizzata di come le cose potessero andare. Si stiracchiò, con i piedi scacciò via le coperte e dopo allungò le mani per prendere il telefono, ma solo allora si accorse che era morto, lo mise sotto carica e si ributtò sul letto. Ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti prima di vedersi di nuovo così; lentamente chiuse gli occhi, inspirò e sentì un dolce profumo arrivarle alle narici. Sì, era il profumo della felicità.  
«Emma, hai scombussolato la mia vita in un modo che non so nemmeno spiegarti. Mi sono sentito vivo come non mai e ti ho lasciato entrare, sapendo quanto stessi rischiando»  
«Niall, l'hai detto anche prima tu... E non hai pensato a me?»  
«E' vero e non è per rimarcare l'ovvio, ma per quanto tu sia conosciuta, io lo sono il triplo e comportarmi in quel modo... Non l'ho mai fatto. Ho sempre pesato ogni parola, ogni gesto, soprattutto con le donne perché so cosa avrebbe potuto significare.»  
«E quindi?» si trovò a dire, pur se detestava ammettere che ognuna di quelle parole fosse vera.  
«Abbiamo chiarito perché te ne sei andata, perché io non ti ho cercato e quanto entrambi facciamo schifo a fidarci di noi stessi e ancora di più degli altri e...»  
«Direi che sai come riassumere tutto, ma c'è qualcosa che devo dirti» e quella premessa fece ghiacciare il cuore di Niall che in un attimo diventò rigido come se la sua linfa vitale lo stesse abbandonando.  
«Prima di dirmi chiudiamola qui, voglio solo farti sapere che...»  
«Cosa? E perché dovrei dirti di chiudere?» fu costretta a domandare lei, lasciando il cantante senza parole e con uno sguardo perso.  
«Ok, va bene che non ci conosciamo, ma sappiamo bene entrambi che quella sera a casa tua eravamo in due, ogni cosa successa è stata voluta da entrambi e...»  
«E allora perché l'indomani mattina, dopo essere fuggita, ti ho vista abbracciata con un uomo alla boutique?» sbottò Niall con un tono di voce adirato, tanto da sorprendere se stesso quanto Emma.  
La situazione stava prendendo una piega del tutto inaspettata.  
«Tu mi hai visto?» balbettò la mora, non sapendo come giustificarsi o se dovesse farlo; alla fine capì che glielo doveva, in fondo tutta quella situazione si era creata anche per colpa sua. Lui non rispose, ma bastò fare un accenno del capo per confermarglielo. Voleva chiedere di più, ma la vera urgenza era spiegarsi e così lo fece.  
«Quello con cui mi hai vista è il mio migliore amico, Thomas Singh, nonché fratello di Shay» affermò sogghignando appena e, dopo aver udito quelle parole Niall divenne rosso, capendo che il quadro che si era fatto era del tutto sbagliato.  
«Ok, diciamo che noi in un solo appuntamento siamo riusciti a combinare più casini di chiunque altro.»  
«No, direi che ci siamo spinti ben oltre il primo appuntamento, siamo arrivati a... e ora che cavolo facciamo?»  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere perché era vero, avevano vissuto più appuntamenti in un'unica serata e quella domanda non poteva che aleggiare sopra le loro teste senza nessuna certezza.  
«Penso che abbiamo affrettato troppo le cose, siamo passati da una fase all'altra in poche ore e...»  
«E il fatto che non ci conosciamo bene, che non siamo esattamente i tipi che si aprono facilmente, che abbiamo una vita cui dobbiamo prestare attenzione...tutto ciò ci ha leggermente privato delle nostre funzioni celebrali. Ci siamo lasciati condizionare...»  
«Sì, ancor prima che ci fosse qualcosa per cui farlo» ammisero all'unisono. Forse le cose erano state un disastro, ma il modo in cui si stavano sistemando non era niente male.  
«Da dove iniziare? Non lo so, ma posso dire che ci...»  
«Meritiamo un secondo appuntamento?» propose Niall sorridente, mentre la sua espressione combaciava con quella di Emma. Sarà stato il caso o il destino e poco importava, Emma e Niall avevano appena iniziato.  
Stava sognando ad occhi aperti e non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare quel ricordo, ma quando il telefono prese a trillare come una mitragliatrice, dovette accantonarlo per un momento e prendere in mano la situazione. Non si era nemmeno accorta che si era acceso e che nonostante la percentuale di carica bassa fosse già attivo, più di quanto lo fosse lei ovviamente.  
Lesse alcune email di lavoro, cancellò le offerte promozionali e altre considerate spam e poi si trovò a dover aprire per forza whatapps. Sì, perché la signorina Williams aveva esattamente centocinquanta messaggi non letti, tutti dalla chat di gruppo "Charlie's Angels". Aprì il gruppo con ansia e terrore, lesse tutto velocemente e quando arrivò alla fine concluse che era spacciata. Le sue amiche le avevano detto che, siccome quella settimana non erano riuscite a beccarsi - tradotto nella loro lingua significava che non avevano fatto nessun pigiama party - quella serata sarebbe stata la loro sera.

_"E ora chi glielo spiega" sussurrò tra sé,consapevole che non sarebbe riuscita mai a mentire di persona alle sue amiche.  
"Perché non dovresti farlo!?" esclamò la vocina nella su testa, anche se consapevole del guaio in cui si stava cacciando.  
"Oh mamma! Sembra che stai andando alla ghigliottina" sbigottita ammise l'altra, ma Emma sapeva che era anche peggio; entrambe sentivano odore di complotto anche da lontano e Shay... Oh, lei era capace di fiutare l'odore di uomo persino dal Polo Nord.  
"Esagerata" le disse, ma non continuò perché in fondo... conosceva bene quel trio._

Cosa doveva fare? Per prima cosa voleva mettere in ordine tutta la casa, non che fosse necessario, ma lo faceva quando era nervosa così iniziò a sistemare il suo piccolo angolo di atelier e poi, dopo aver dato da mangiare a Jhonny, s'infilò sotto al doccia.  
Raccolse i capelli in una chignon disordinato e ancora con l'accappatoio addosso aprì twitter. Rimase senza parole quando la foto di un Niall a petto nudo gli si parò davanti. Forse l'amico aveva iniziato la serata-divertimento prima di lei, ma c'era da dire che le conclusioni sarebbero state pressoché le stesse, anche se Emma non lo sapeva ancora.  
La sua mente si fermò a quella foto, analizzò ogni dettaglio e ciò che la stupì fu la descrizione che la seguiva.  
«La mancanza è la più forte presenza che si possa sentire (cit pinterest)» e leggendola a voce alta, rimase con il telefono a mezz'aria chiedendosi cosa esattamente intendesse; chissà se quella frase poco chiara fosse diretta a lei.  
Aveva appena finito di indossare una maglietta a maniche corte che lasciava scoperta la pancia e un paio di leggings grigi quando il campanello della sua porta suonò. Oh, ma non un suono calmo, era insistente e persistente, chiaro indizio che fosse Shay con il suo vizio di attaccarsi al citofono.  
«E' mai possibile che devi...», ma non fece in tempo a finire che la sua migliore amica la caricò di buste, spinse Rose ad entrare anche lei piena di roba e, prima di chiudere la porta con un piede, prese una cassa di birra ed entrò. Sì, era tutto normale, il loro classico modo di iniziare un pigiama party.  
«Avete portato tutto il supermercato?» domandò, ma dall'occhiataccia che ricevette fu intimata di starsene in silenzio.  
«E ti sei persa la parte migliore» sogghignando affermò Rose, mentre Shay le dava un pizzicotto che invano cercò di nascondere.  
Emma spronò l'amica a continuare, mentre le tre stavano sistemando il cibo nelle ciotole da portare in soggiorno prima di spostare mobili e tutto ciò che poteva essere d'intralcio. I loro pigiama party erano memorabili: cibo, fiumi di alcol, musica e infine, quello che non doveva mancare mai come ciliegina sulla torta, il karaoke.  
«Eravamo al supermercato quando l'impiegato ci dice che la birra che cercavamo era finita; la nostra Shay era calma e insisteva nel dire che andava bene anche un'altra marca, ma questo tizio – che voleva la morte- si ostinava a dire che non poteva darcele tutte, anche se eravamo di gran lunga adulte.»  
La bionda iniziò a ridere tanto da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi e solo dopo diversi secondi riuscì a continuare.  
«La qui presente Gozzilla ha iniziato a urlare, dicendogli che avrebbe fatto causa al negozio, con tanto di paroloni che puoi immaginare. Finché ad un certo punto, mentre lei sbraitava, è arrivato il capo e Gozzilla è persino riuscita a rimediare lo sconto per il disguido» concluse, lasciando Shay infastidita ma divertita ed Emma altamente euforica.  
Tuttavia, aveva fatto entrare in casa due segugi, tanto che poco dopo iniziarono le tanto attese domande. Riuscì a sventarne alcune pericolose, ma alla fine si disse che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto parlare e che non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

Li istigò a bere, ballare e divertirsi. La rivelazione ci sarebbe stata in un secondo momento, quando tutte sarebbero state alticce e tutto sarebbe stato più facile per lei, almeno era così che cercava di autoconvincersi.  
«Questa la canti tu Ems» esordì Rose, lasciandole il microfono e pregandola di cantare la canzone che piaceva a tutte loro, ma più che mai a lei. Così, mentre la musica partì e le parole si fecero strada sullo schermo, Emma iniziò a cantare Slow hands.  
Beh, non c'era canzone più appropriata di questa e quando in certi versi lei arrossiva - conoscendone il vero motivo- le altre la guardavano attentamente senza capirne davvero il perchè.  
«Oh mio Dio!» esclamò urlante Shay, poco prima di coprirsi la bocca e indicare l'amica che la guardava con sguardo terrorizzato mentre Rose cercava indizi.  
«Sei andata a letto con qualcuno!» constatò, ma come poteva rispondere senza svuotare il sacco? Beh, non poteva e si trovò costretta tra l'incudine e il martello.  
«Emma!» la chiamò quasi sgridandola Rose, anche se in realtà era più un grido di sorpresa.  
La mora rimase ferma con lo sguardo basso a torturare le mani senza rendersene conto e proprio quando stava per parlare, le amiche decisero che sarebbe stato più divertente farlo con il gioco "io non ho".  
Solitamente era proprio lei quella che perdeva perché... beh, aveva una vita parecchio noiosa, almeno fino a quel momento.  
«Io non ho scopato ieri sera» iniziò con una carica esplosiva Shay, ovviamente sempre con il suo solito tatto. Lei e Rose si ritrovarono a bere, ma non Emma.  
Entrambe erano troppo stupite e non riuscivano a crederlo possibile, pensavano che mentisse e così la stuzzicarono ancora e ancora fino a quando non mollò la presa.  
«Io non ho baciato un ragazzo ieri sera, non siamo arrivati ai preliminari, né a casa sua, né abbiamo bevuto, né...» e con tutte quelle ammissioni sia lei che le sue amiche bevvero; non era più un gioco, ma solo un modo per prendere coraggio.  
Alzò gli occhi verso di loro, le loro espressioni erano chiare e in realtà sapeva che l'avrebbero sostenuta sempre. Poteva essere forte e coraggiosa quanto voleva, ma erano la sua famiglia, la conoscevano bene e proprio per questo i loro pareri erano importanti.  
«Su, sputa il rospo» la additò Little Sunshine che in quel momento di piccolo e luminoso aveva solo il sorriso, dettagli di poco conto se paragonati a Shay.  
«La ragazza finalmente è uscita dal nido» affermò sogghignando mentre si portò la bottiglia alla bocca e bevve un lungo sorso.  
«E' una cosa del tutto nuova per me, vi prego di non criticare, lasciatemi finire e poi farete i vostri commenti.»  
«Quindi è una cosa seria?» domandò Rose sciogliendo la coda e lasciando liberi i capelli, poco prima di tirare le gambe a sé e sistemarsi meglio sul divano.  
Emma la guardò in cerca di aiuto, lei ricambiò toccandole la schiena per farla tranquillizzare, avrebbe tenuto lei al guinzaglio Shay la pazza se fosse stato necessario. Uno sguardo che valeva più di mille parole. Prese un respiro, si scolò un intero bicchiere di vino e si decise a parlare.  
«E' iniziato tutto per colpa vostra» annunciò la mora, mentre le amiche ridevano e alzavano un sopracciglio come a dire che non era di certo la prima volta.

_"Ovviamente. Era la loro" si trovò a pensare, ma consapevole dello sguardo di Shay continuò._

«Dopo tutti quegli appuntamenti disastrosi, avevo bisogno di cibo e quella sera mi sono buttata sui piatti che solo Pippo poteva fare. Tutto normale finché non sono uscita dal ristorante e mi sono scontrata con un ragazzo e... Oh mio Dio che occhi, ma tralasciamo questo dettaglio» e quando seppe di avere la loro attenzione continuò.  
Il suo cuore batteva così forte che le sembrava che stesse uscendo dal petto, le mani tremavano e cercò di tenerle sotto le gambe che accavallò.  
«E maledette voi, ma forse non più di tanto...insomma girando su Cupid love avevo visto un bel profilo, ma dal momento che ne avevo abbastanza ho deciso di cancellare il mio. Giorni dopo mi arriva un'email dell'app in cui mi comunicano di avere un appuntamento» e si voltò a guardarle.  
«Ma perché non ce l'hai detto?» domandò Rose, ferita da quella mancanza.  
«Semplice, aveva paura. E comunque penso che siamo solo all'antipasto di questo racconto fin ora leggermente noioso e quindi... vai avanti» affermò Shay, lasciandola senza parole tanto da farle sbattere più volte le palpebre.  
«Non è questo... Sì, è vero» confessò rossa in viso mentre la rabbia montava dentro di sé, ma alla fine quando guardò gli occhi dell'amica erano lucidi.  
«Te lo sei portato a letto? Per questo non ci hai detto nulla di tutta questa faccenda?» chiese cauta Shay, ma quando Emma scosse la testa, l'altra la invitò a continuare.  
«Ero decisa ad andarci, ma poi ho incontrato Matthew e Camille, ho visto che era incinta con tanto di anello e... mi son detta che avevo chiuso con gli uomini; ero troppo arrabbiata e sono uscita presto da casa giusto per sbollire» affermò spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra; prima di continuare passò una mano tra i capelli dopo averli sciolti.  
«Mentre camminavo mi sono scontrata con un tipo e solo dopo mi sono accorta che era quello dell'app, anche se del suo profilo sapevo poco e la sua faccia non era del tutto visibile perchè portava gli occhiali. Così dopo esserci riconosciuti, decidiamo che era presto per la cena ma non per un caffè, per cui ci sediamo.»  
«Emma, dove vuoi arrivare? Non sembra una storia, ma la Divina Commedia, in pare uno, due e tre» constatò l'amica, mentre l'altra le tirava il braccio per zittirla.  
«Sei sempre la solita stronza. Prima chiedi e poi non vuoi sentire» l'aggredì lei, lasciandole sbigottite.  
«Sei tu che giri intorno al problema, sempre se ce ne è uno» ribatté, mentre Rose cercava di calmare le acque.  
«No, non ci sono andata a letto se tutto quello che ti interessa è questo» inveì Emma, ma Shay si passò una mano sul viso consapevole che forse aveva esagerato.  
«Ems, tu non capisci. Mi hai scritto dicendo che eri a un appuntamento, che volevi elencati i tuoi cartellini; io ero fuori casa e avevo paura di ciò che significasse perchè a volte ti lasci andare pensando di non valere, ma tu... sei la cosa più importante che ho» confessò quasi con le lacrime agli occhi e, prima di dire altro, si abbracciarono, stringendo forte quel patto che da piccole avevano fatto; Shay ed Emma contro il mondo e così era sempre stato.  
«Shay... il mio appuntamento Jason Smith è... Niall Horan» sbottò alzandosi e gettando le braccia lungo i fianchi mentre quattro occhi sbalorditi e sconvolti la fissarono.  
Erano confuse, Emma non aveva spiegato le cose come doveva o almeno l'aveva fatto nel modo sbagliato e così, non appena entrambe si calmarono e dopo i diversi giri di birra proposti da Rose, il racconto di Emma continuò.  
Erano tre persone davvero diverse, tre amiche esplosive che a contatto l'una con l'altra causavano grandi danni, eppure il loro volersi bene era più grande e forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. Emma alla fine si trovò ad aprire il suo cuore e concluse la storia aggiungendo tutti i dubbi, le paure e le incertezze con cui aveva vissuto l'ultimo periodo.  
Lei poteva non avere le idee chiare, avere paura di ciò che stava nascendo, un'amicizia o chissà cosa, ma le amiche che la conoscevano bene sapevano: era solo l'inizio.

Spazio d'autrice:

Buona sera e Buon San Valentino a tutti!!!  
Ammetto che non era prefissato e non era nemmeno in programma che aggiornavo questa storia oggi, eppure eccomi qui. Voglio fare un regalo a tutte quelle persone che mi seguono, mi sostengono e quelle che seppure silenziose ci sono sempre.  
Mi scuso inoltre con tutti voi per non aver aggiornato questa storia da parecchi mesi, ma purtroppo tra lo studio, il lavoro e altri mille impegni la cosa mi è sfuggita dalle mani, tuttavia l'ho presa e ora spero di non tardare ad aggiornare per molto.

Beh, che ne pensate di questo capitolo? Emma e Niall organizzano una festa con i loro amici, ma sembra che le cose sono sfuggite dal loro controllo, eppure in fondo la verità è lì davanti ai loro occhi ma chissà se riusciranno a vederla. Vi è piaciuto?  


Rileggendo i capitoli vecchi mi è tornata una passione che mi era mancata e,... PS  
[**_qui_**](https://em.wattpad.com/870317cc1ecd3c4f396d0ca4125daf65cedc8077/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e344a393737323542684b6465413d3d2d3637393331313934332e313566333631626231336563633637363632343034333833313336392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) vi lascio la foto che avevo pensato al look di Emma quando le sue amiche vanno a trovarla.

Spero di riuscire a mantenere la promessa e quindi vi saluto e vi dico che ci vediamo una volta a settimana con un nuovo capitolo... E quindi, siete curiosi di scoprire cos'altro ho in serbo per i Nemma?? ;)

Claire


End file.
